Naruto: Shinigami
by Chrisdz
Summary: While in the Forest of Death Orochimaru seals away the Kyuubi. This however will lead a new power awakening within the Kyuubi container. NarutoxBleach crossover NaruxHarem. Not good at summaries so please read and see. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form sadly.

He groaned coming back into consciousness. He felt different now though he figured that long tongued snake freak had something to do with that. Looking around at his surroundings he frowned.

The place was a dump it was dark, smelly, and had water that came up to his knees. On each side of him he could see doors lining the walls. He moved forward down the hall wanting to know exactly where the hell he was. He wondered briefly if that grass gennin brought him here or if the villagers had managed to catch him.

He was not ignorant of the villagers hatred of him. You see Naruto had always been hated by everyone save a select few people. It wasn't until this year however that he found out why. You see sealed within Naruto was the demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune who attacked the village twelve years ago.

The Yondaime Hokage who was the village leader at the time sealed Kyuubi into the baby Naruto as a means to defeat him and wished for Naruto to be seen as a hero. However not all things worked out as planned. The people of the village all saw Naruto as the demon itself and tried to have him killed at birth. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi had seen this however and made a new S class law.

Basically what this law said was that the events of that night would not be revealed to anyone of the younger generation under the penalty of death. While this stopped the younger generation including Naruto from finding out it didn't stop the adults from passing their hatred on to the younger generation.

After a while however the adults found ways around the laws since Naruto couldn't be killed by the village they did there best to make his life hell. He was forced to wear bright orange clothes that he knew could one day get him killed. Then there was the fact he wasn't allowed in majority of the stores and the ones that did allow him entry overcharged him greatly.

This of course was the very reason he hid behind that mask of his. This mask was perfect hiding anything that could lead to either pain or death. He had at first considered removing it around his team however seeing how they treated him he decided against it. In reality he was smarter than he let on though he had nothing on Shikarmaru or Sakura. While they both had book smarts he himself had street smarts which is how he had survived before the Hokage had found him.

After walking down the halls a bit he stopped seeing two different halls ahead. Glancing to the one to the left he felt something primal, powerful, but with a familiar feel to it. Glancing to the right he felt something here as well this one was also powerful but felt different though nodding to himself he moved down the right hallway.

A few minutes of walking later he came to the end of the hallway. In front of him stood a large door taking a deep breath he steeped forward and opened it. Once inside the door closed right behind him though he paid it no notice. Looking ahead of himself the blonde saw he was in a chamber of some sort. After looking around for a moment he saw something on the walls and immediately knew what it was.

The large black markings covering the walls, ceiling and floor of the room were all part of a large seal. It was what was in the center of it that caught his attention however for it was the design of the exact seal that was on his stomach. He was amazed when after a moment of wishful thinking where he wondered both where he was and what the seal did that a stack of papers appeared in front of him. Seeing this he grinned before sitting down and grabbing the papers.

AN: Well here's the beginning of what will hopefully become something great. Prologue is over so be ready for the longer chapters to start. Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know what you think


	2. Problems in the forest

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 2

Naruto had finished reading the papers for over an hour ago. He had found out he was actually inside his mind and the reason the place looked like a dump was because of his own mental state. He'd also read up on the seal and its effects and was pleased except for one problem.

You see the seal did everything Yondaime designed it to however he also found something unexpected. That being the presence of another seal called a suppression seal. This seal had apparently been sealing up or suppressing most of his own abilities. For example he discovered his spiritual energy was all but sealed away.

If you're wondering why that's a problem well that's because chakra is composed of both physical and spiritual energy which is why chakra depletion can result in death. Anyway he has more physical energy flowing than spiritual and that basically unbalanced him thus his horrible chakra control.

Though that's not to say that his physical energy wasn't hindered as well since it also was. He had found out that it was thus resulting in not only his short stature but his lack of speed as well as strength. Though he'd seen it was also from over eating on ramen since he was small.

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts. Now was not the time for this as he still had to complete the second exam. Standing to his feet he quickly decided he needed to fix these problems. Well at least as many as he could from in here though he'd be seeing the old man after this exam was over.

Real World:

Haruno Sakura was tired. She had been forced to drag both of her teammates through the forest by herself and set up some traps around them. Lets not forget she had to get Naruto down from off of that tree he was pinned to. She hated this stupid exam hell the only reason she was even taking it was because she knew Sasuke wanted to take it and she thought it would make her look better in Sasuke's eyes if she took it.

Now however she was wishing she hadn't. First it was because they had to stay in this forest for five days which meant she wouldn't get a bath or anything until they reached the tower. Then they were attacked by that guy Orochimaru or whatever his name was and now this. She sighed quietly before settling into the tree she found and entering the hole.

With Team Eight:

Team eight was officially freaked right now. They had just witnessed that red-headed Suna shinobi Garra as he easily killed a team of Ame nin. All of them with the exception of Shino where shaking with fear. Though you could tell Shino was afraid by his rigid posture.

They had been told that people would be killed in this part of the exam and had expected it. What they hadn't expected was to see something like that. Once the Suna nin had gone they each stood and after nodding to each other agreed not to cross paths with the Suna gennin.

With Team Seven:

Sakura sighed watching her teammates. Sasuke was still doing bad twitching every few minutes along with the fever he now had. Naruto however appeared to be doing better now his pulse had calmed and his breathing was normal again. Hopefully both of them would be okay soon so they could get out of there.

Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto wandered through the halls of his mind lost in thought. He had just finished examining the condition of his body and didn't like what he saw. Apparently due to the lack of reiki (spirit energy) he'd had all his life he'd been constantly getting a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra daily. Problem is that demons didn't have reiki, they instead had youki.

Though he wasn't getting enough to do damage to him he was still getting it. However now that he'd been cut off from Kyuubi by the hebi-teme he hasn't thus making him weaker. Because of this he was now wandering well not really wandering just letting his instincts guide him. Anyway that's besides the point he was still heading towards the fur ball regardless.

Once he arrived however he frowned heavily. All that was visible of the fox were his eyes while the rest of his body was behind a wall. Naruto stared in the fox's eyes for a moment before glancing at the wall with his frown deepening before looking back towards the fox once more and walking away.

Kyuubi was shocked with the boy. Kyuubi had watched the boy since the fox's awakening in wave. After which the fox had checked the boy's memory to see what he was about. Honestly the bijuu had little respect for its vessel simply because he was hiding from those measly flesh rats.

However seeing the boy walk in its domain and lock eyes with it without flinching had changed that if only a bit. The fox could see his intentions through the boy's eyes and knew it wouldn't be long until this extra seal is released. Thinking that put a smirk on the fox's face hopefully the boy would keep impressing it.

Real World:

Sakura was in deep trouble right now. She had stayed up all night watching over her teammates. Well actually she had stayed up most of the night but had fallen asleep somehow. Anyway she awoke noticing that it was already daybreak it was then she heard the bushes shaking behind her. She tensed before grabbing a kunai holding it in a defensive position unknowingly shaking the whole time.

Slowly she turned her head behind her only to find a squirrel eating a peanut. Soon however the squirrel started running closer to her. Sakura however was quick to through a kunai at it stopping it in its tracks before it turned tail and ran the opposite direction.

"So she noticed the explosive note on its back" spoke the spiky black haired Oto gennin who was hiding in the bushes.

"No. That's not it at all" spoke the other male Oto gennin. This one was hunched over and resembled a mummy with the way his face was bandaged up.

"Huh? What do you mean" asked the first.

"Well probably find out when we get closer" spoke the second. "So let's get going"

Sakura however was once again in a battle with her body trying to fight the sleep she knew she needed. She was interrupted however when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Keeping guard all night?" Hearing this she quickly whipped her head around finding the Oto gennin behind her.

"But it's no longer necessary" spoke the bandaged up gennin who was obviously the leader.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him" he finished.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?" called the pink haired gennin standing to her feet.

"I know someone named Orochimaru pulling the strings from the shadows" continued the girl making all the sound nin recoil in shock.

"Furthermore what is that weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck. You did this to Sasuke-kun and now you want to fight!" finished the girl ending her rant.

"Hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking" said the mummy looking gennin.

"But hearing that, we can't let you go" spoke the spiky haired gennin. "I'll kill this girl and also that Sasuke guy too."

With that said he stood from his perch on the rock ready to end this. He however was interrupted when the mummy-like gennin spoke again.

"Wait Zaku"

"What is it" said Zaku. The mummy gennin walked forward a bit before stopping and speaking again.

"You're not very good. Recently turned over dirt that's a different color. Grass doesn't grow here" Sakura narrowed her eyes hearing this before the boy started speaking again.

"A bobby trap is pointless when noticed" finished the gennin while moving the grass.

"Pft stupid" said Zaku with a smirk. "So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting of the trap."

"Kill her" spoke the bandaged up gennin.

With that said all three Oto nin jumped into the air. Sakura saw this and smirked before taking her kunai and cutting a wire next to her. The Oto nin looked up seeing part of a tree come swinging at them.

"_A trap from above_" thought the bandaged up gennin before sticking his hand out and catching the tree piece before blowing it to pieces. "Too easy" he said.

Sakura saw this and was surprised. She however didn't have time to stay that way seeing the nin coming towards her.

"Frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you have to work harder" said the bandaged one still in mid air.

"**Konoha Senpu** **(Spinning Leaf Whirlwind)**" called a voice before all three sound gennin where kicked away by a green blur. Said blur turned out to be none other than Rock Lee who landed right in front of Sakura in his ready stance and a squirrel on his shoulder.

"You guys should also work harder" spoke Lee.

"Who the hell are you" said the bandaged gennin.

"Konoha's Green Beast Rock Lee!" was the response to that question.

"Why are you here" asked Sakura quietly.

"I'll always appear when you're in a pinch" was Lee's quiet response before he sat the squirrel down. (AN: Its amazing Bushy Brows actually said a sentence quietly and without the word youthful. There is a GOD)

"But right now I'm an enemy to you" said Sakura

"I told you before" said Lee catching her attention "That I will protect until I die"

Once that was said the mummy tossed his teams scroll to Zaku before telling him to take care of Sasuke while he killed the other two.

"_From what I can tell Sakura is in no condition to fight_" thought Lee

"_That kid is advanced in taijutsu_" thought the mummy while pulling up his sleeve revealing the device on his arm. "_This will be pretty fun_"

With that thought he launched forward. Sakura seeing this launched a kunai at him while Lee hit the ground. When he came up he pulled up a large tree root which had a whole blown in it a moment later.

"There's some trick to your attacks right" spoke Lee. "I'm not going to just simply dodge it. Since I've seen your attacks before" finished the spandex wearing gennin.

"_But with three against one I'm at a big disadvantage_" thought Lee "_I'll have to risk it to crush each at full power"_

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will definately be longer. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Awakenings

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys just had to let you guys know that I'm going to be showing the real Naruto. Meaning his mask will come down, I'll simply start it off slow

With Team ten:

They were currently in a clearing talking well Ino was complaining. They had had a brief run in with Hyuga Neji last year's number one rookie. He had dismissed them though simply because they were too weak for him to even bother with.

After that they had spent some time searching for a weak team. Of course Shikamaru had known full well they were most likely the weakest team in the exam. This is what has led us to the point where at now. She and Shika soon had their conversation interrupted by Choji who had spoken up.

"Sasuke is knocked out cold" spoke the um…big boned boy. This of course earned the attention of his teammates especially Ino who is a big time Sasuke fan girl.

"Excuse me" Ino said.

"Sasuke is knocked out and Sakura is fighting" spoke Choji who watching things from his spot in a tree while enjoying a bag of chips.

Hearing that both Ino and Shikamaru jumped into the tree on either side of the larger boy only to have what he said confirmed much to Ino's shock.

With Team Seven & Lee:

Lee had been unwrapping the bandages around his arms. Gai-sensei had told him about this technique when he first learned it. He had also told Lee that there was a certain time when this technique should be used. For Rock Lee that time was now.

"_Gai-sensei_" thought Lee. "_I'm using the technique since now is the time for me to protect a precious person_"

Dosu took this time to rush towards the green clad gennin. However just as he did Lee vanished before reappearing in front of him crouched low to the ground before delivering a powerful kick to the jaw launching the sound nin into the air.

Using his hand to push off the ground Lee quickly followed him. Appearing behind his opponent Lee quickly wrapped him up in the bandages. Once that was done he quickly grabbed hold off him before directing them towards the ground head first. He wasn't done however as he started to spin at high speeds and let go once the were close to the ground with a cry of "**Omoto Renge (Initial Lotus)"**

His attack however did not have the effect it should have. Zaku had seen what was happening and after a quick series of seals had thrown his hands into the ground. Flowing some air into it he managed to cushion the landing for his teammate.

"Looks like I made it in time" said Zaku before his teammate got up.

"Impossible" said Lee seeing his opponent rise.

"_What a terrifying technique, this much damage even on a sponge of dirt_" Dosu thought before standing to his feet and once more pulling up his sleeve. "_Now it's my turn_"

Just then he rushed towards Lee who was still winded from his use of the technique. Once he reached he quickly swung his right arm towards Lee stomach region making his vision swim.

"Your moves a certainly fast" said the Oto gennnin. "But ours surpass that with the speed of sound"

"Now I'll show you a wall that hard work alone can do nothing against" finished Dosu.

Suddenly Lee hit the ground before vomiting. Just after this he tensed as blood started to leak from his ear he cursed inwardly before moving his arm to his left ear.

"There is a trick to my attack" said Dosu holding up his right arm. "Just dodging it won't help."

"_What did he do…_" thought Sakura though she was interrupted by the mummies laughter.

"It sound" continued Dosu after his laughter subsided. "You dodged my fist but the sound attacked you"

"_Sound_" thought Lee

After some explanations from both male sound nin the mummy rushed at Sakura. Seeing this Sasuke's puppy I mean team seven's kunoichi pulled her own kunai. Both however were surprised when Lee rushed forward to protect her. Once more Lee called out for his signature kick Konoha Senpu only to freeze in pain mid kick. Seeing this the mummy smirked though it was hidden before using his left hand sending the leg back towards the ground while he himself rebounded from the ground.

"You surprised me a bit" he said rushing forward. "But I don't see a trace of your combo that was executed in a flash."

Once he was close enough the Oto gennin once again swung his right arm out. Only this time using both arms Lee blocked the arm. However this didn't stop the Oto gennin as sound waves started pouring out of his amplifier though they were going the other way.

"This arm amplifies the sound that is in it to its maximum like a speaker" spoke the Oto gennin.

"But the sound is not limited to the direction of my hand. I can use my chakra and send it into the target" just as he finished that the sound changed directions and went straight to Lee's injured ear. Once this happened Lee swayed for a second before collapsing to the ground.

"Now then time to finish you off" said the mummy.

Sakura hearing this stood to her feet before throwing a few kunai at his face. However he simply moved his amplifier blocking them all before looking towards them.

With Team Ten:

They had been watching in the bushes for a while now. Choji was afraid and had already voiced his opinion on leaving this dangerous team alone.

"Looks like both Sasuke and Naruto are out of it" spoke Shikamaru. "But even Lee is getting beaten and it's just Sakura left. What are you going to do Ino?" Finished the closet genius. His next sentence however made her eyes go wide.

"Sakura being in danger is ok with you. I mean you two were best friends, right."

That sentence there sent Ino right into her memories. She had met Sakura when she was just a shy little girl with a big forehead. They had quickly become best friends even until last year when Sakura had an even bigger forehead. But it was Sakura who cut those ties though. It was Sakura who had broken ties with her so she could chase Sasuke,

But even still what could she do to help Sakura now. Even if she helped she'd just get beat herself.

Battlefield:

Sakura had once again started trying to fight back. Her first attack was simply launching a few shuriken though Zaku quickly sent them back at her via the air holes in his hands. It was at this moment the sound kunoichi who up until this point had been forgotten had got involved.

She had quickly appeared behind Sakura who was crouched to the ground grabbing a fistful of pink locks before pulling the girl onto her ass.

"Your hair is glossier than mine" spoke the girl. "If you have time to care for your hair, train more."

"Are you trying to be sexy?" asked the girl. "Zaku kill that Sasuke guy in front of this bitch"

"That sounds good" said Zaku

Sakura hearing this tried to move once more. This of course resulted in her getting her hair pulled hard and putting her back down.

"Alright let's do this" said Zaku walking towards the tree Naruto and Sasuke were currently resting in.

Sakura meanwhile was once again thinking about her uselessness. This time however it was enough to bring tears that slowly slid down her face. She was always being protected not by just her sensei but her teammates and now even Lee. Coming out of her thoughts she once again drew a kunai from her holster.

"That won't work against me" scoffed the sound kunoichi.

"What are you talking about" spoke Sakura with a devious grin on her face that was often seen on her blonde teammate before a prank was pulled.

This confused the kunoichi above her. Sakura however paid it no mind and brought the kunai up before using it to cut off the section of her hair that the girl was holding onto shocking everyone especially Ino. The kunoichi holding her however was sent to the ground do to the fact that she was actually leaning back while pulling on the girls hair.

Once she was free Sakura stood to her feet with a look of determination on her face. She quickly started on some seals Zaku seeing this called for the girl Kin to take her out. She immediately went to do so only for Sakura to turn into a log when she hit her. Zaku seeing this simply held his hands out in front of him.

"_Who does she think we are? Is she seriously trying to fight me using such a basic jutsu?_" thought Zaku while scanning around the area.

Sakura quickly appeared running for Zaku and throwing a multitude of kunai at him. Zaku once again held his hands out sending out some air pressure while Kin jumped up. Sakura stopped however and once again did the seals for kawarimi a log replacing her once more this time it was filled with kunai.

Zaku however immediately knew she was above him. Looking up he nearly groaned seeing her once again going through those same seals.

"You know that's not going to work more than two or three times" he said before digging into his own pouch. "This good enough for you" he finished launched a few kunai of his own at her.

Once he did that he once again looked around for the girl. He was surprised however when blood suddenly fell onto him. Looking up he saw Sakura still coming down with a kunai in one arm and holding another cocked back ready to stab him. Seeing this he raised his arm just in time for her to come down. Landing on top of him she stabbed the kunai into one of his arm while…biting the other.

This got various reactions from those watching. Zaku however reacted differently taking his other fist and slamming it into her head demanding her to let go. When she held on however he quickly delivered another and another and kept pounding. Sakura took it the entire time while still holding onto the kunai lodged into his arm not that it was stopping him from hitting her though.

Everyone watched as he continued to pound on her head which was already busted open. Because of this no one noticed the aura coming off of Sasuke well almost no one. Zaku after finally prying the girl off his arm tossed her away before standing.

"Cut it out already" spoke Zaku.

"_I have to protect everyone_" thought Sakura sitting up.

Zaku seeing the defiant look in her eyes once again held his hands out palms aimed towards her.

"Dumb bitch" spoke Zaku.

It was then that Team Ten appeared in front of Sakura though they literally had to drag Choji by his scarf well Shikamaru did.

"So some more weird ones are here now" spoke Zaku.

Sasuke's Mind:

He looked around himself not knowing where the hell he was. Soon however he was able to make out a person in front of him. Someone who was in fact a younger Sasuke.

"Otousan and Okasan didn't have to die" spoke the young Sasuke.

Once he said that Sasuke himself saw the visions of his dead parents one lying on top of the other.

"Everyone was killed. Because I didn't have enough power, the clan was wiped out" finished the young boy before looking up looking eyes with his older self.

Real World:

The sound gennin were getting truly annoyed. They were all tired of this game and ready to finish this.

"They just keep swarming in" said the mummy. "Konoha bugs have wandered in here again."

"What the hell are you two thinking?" said Choji "These guys are two dangerous!"

Choji like Shikamaru knew they were a weak team. Anyone could tell firstly they had the laziest jounin in Konoha as a sensei. Second they never trained Shikamaru either looked at clouds or played shougi with Asuma. He himself was always eating while watching clouds or watching his sensei and teammate play shougi. And Ino only fawned over Sasuke or talked about beating Sakura.

To top that off they all only knew one technique Shikamaru was to lazy to learn new ones. Ino was to busy being a fan girl to learn new ones. And he himself was always to busy eating. He was broken out of his thoughts hearing Shikamaru speaking.

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this. Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away."

"Sorry to get you two involved" spoke Ino. "But we are a three man team. We do everything together."

"Well whatever happens, happens" said Shika.

"No! I don't wanna die yet" cried Choji turning and trying to run for it.

"You can run if you want…" said Zaku "…fatty."

"What did that person just say" asked Choji who had stopped moving completely. "I couldn't here him to well."

"I said you can go jack off in the woods if you want. You fat ass" said Zaku

This however resulted in Choji doing a complete 180. Turning around Chouji's chakra poured out forming a tornado around him while he roared about not being fat but big boned.

Once everything was settled they got to work. Choji had quickly done his seals before going into his **Baika no jutsu (Double Weight Technique) **making him twice his size. Following this he pulled his limbs inside his clothes with chakra coming out the holes for each one including his head before he curled up turning himself into a ball. Then with a cry of **Meat Tank** rolled himself towards Zaku.

"What is that? Is just a fat ass rolling" said Zaku before once again thrusting his arms out this time with a cry of "**Zankuuha (Air Slicing Blast)**" launching a blast of air at the rolling ball of flesh.

After a few moments of the air holding him in place Zaku put more effort into the attack. What happened however surprised him as Choji went up into the air before falling back towards him.

The mummy seeing this quickly rushed towards his teammate. Shikamaru however saw him move and was having none of it. He quickly made his seals before calling out "**Ninpo: Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow Copy Technique)**". His shadow shot out and connected to his target stopping the sound nin in his tracks.

It was at this time Choji came crashing down narrowly missing Zaku who had jumped to the side. Ino seeing it was her turn decided to take care of Kin. Telling Shikamaru to take care of her body she made her seals and called out "**Ninpo: Shintenshin no jutsu**". Her attack connected and she quickly took control of the girls body.

Choji however still wasn't done and had kept up his attack. Zaku jumped to the side of another pass knowing this Choji begin to circle him. Looking over and seeing Kin doing nothing he called out to her.

"Kin"

However she didn't respond. Instead she pulled out a kunai and held it upwards before speaking.

"This is it" she spoke. "If you move this girl Kin is dead. If you don't want to retire here I suggest you leave your scroll and get out of here."

"Once you two back off enough so we can't feel your chakra I'll let the girl go" she finished. This however got different results than she expected as both boys smirked.

She quickly called for Choji who immediately came down. Zaku however had already raised his arm and pointed it straight towards the possessed girl before firing a blast of wind at her. Choji raced to intercept it but was blown away while the possessed Kin was blasted into a tree. Ino who was now bleeding from the mouth with both her body and Kin's was shocked they'd attack their own teammate.

"You took us too lightly" spoke Zaku

"Our purpose is not some dumb scroll or to get through this exam" said the mummy to the surprise of team ten.

"It's Sasuke-kun" he finished.

It was then that Shikamaru's shadow retracted freeing the mummy like gennin. Just as they were about to attack and finish it however a new voice spoke up.

"How disgusting" looking up everyone saw it was Hyuga Neji who spoke with his teammate Tenten next to him.

"A mere minor sound shinobi. Acting like victors by beating those second class shinobi" he finished.

"You guys keep coming out like roaches" said Zaku.

"That bobbed haired kid is on our team…" started Neji before his Byakugan activated "…looks like you went overboard with him" he finished making everyone's eyes go wide.

"If your going to continue to fight then we will fight with everything we have" said Neji just then his Byakugan deactivated.

"What is it, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"If you don't like what were doing then stop showing off and come down here" said the mummy..

"No. It seems that there is no need for me to do that" said Neji

That's when everyone felt it. Turning they all saw Sasuke who was getting to his feet with purple chakra pouring off of him, Sharingan activated and black lines moving across his body.

"Sakura who did that two you" spoke Sasuke from inside of the purple chakra.

"Sasuke-kun…your body" stammered Sakura.

After glancing at his body for a moment Sasuke spoke up. "It's fine. More importantly I can feel power pouring out of me. I'm feeling good right now"

"Sakura say it. Who the hell hurt you like that" said Sasuke

"I did" spoke Zaku earning the red eyed boys attention.

Shikamaru knowing the danger quickly called Ino back to her body as well as called for Choji to come back. Neither needed to be told twice and quickly did as told. During this time the lines covering half of the Uchiha's body started to move over to the other half as he turned himself towards Dosu.

Knowing the danger of the cursed seal he quickly tried to retreat. Zaku however who had no knowledge of them was having none of it and quickly spoke up.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of some half dead guy" he said moving to attack much to Dosu's protest. "I'll kill them all with this. It will be finished in a flash."

With that he thrust his hands out sending a huge air blast where team seven was gathered. The attack blew apart anything that wasn't rooted to its spot. When it died down he smirked not seeing anyone from team seven.

"Ha I blew them all to pieces" said Zaku breathing heavily.

"Blew who to pieces" came Sasuke's voice from next to him before he was viciously backhanded by the Uchiha and launched right over to Dosu.

"He's fast" said Dosu. "On top of that he moved them away while moving instantly"

Sasuke took this opportunity and made a few quick seals launching his attack with a cry of "**Katon: Housenka (Fire Element: Phoenix Fire)**" sending several small fireballs towards Zaku.

Seeing this Zaku made one more air blast but was unprepared for the shuriken that were hidden in them. It was then that the Uchiha appeared under Zaku he quickly got around him before grabbing both of his arms and planting his foot into the boys back. No one missed the smile that came to his face at that moment.

"You seem proud of your arms" spoke the Uchiha applying more pressure to said limbs. He then proceeded to viciously break the boys arms while he screamed out in pain. With that done he turned towards Dosu.

"You better entertain me better than he did" spoke the Uchiha while walking forward. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was about to go and stop him when he was stopped.

Everyone looked towards him and was surprised to see Naruto up. Sasuke looked over and saw him he was standing with his back towards Dosu holding Sasuke by his left arm with his head down and hair hiding his eyes.

Naruto had awoken when he first felt the boys aura change. He had been waiting to see what would happen and had seen enough.

"Let me go Dobe" said the Uchiha.

"Wait" Naruto said it quietly so only Sasuke could here it. When the Uchiha tried moving forward again he was surprised when the grip only tightened.

"I said wait." spoke the blonde looking at him out the corner of his eye. Sasuke recoiled at the sight he'd never seen eyes so cold in his life. It was for this reason that he decided to see what he would do.

Turning towards Dosu he looked up locking eyes with the boy before speaking.

"You have two choices either give up your scroll and leave or die" said the blonde shocking everyone before he continued.

"And just so you know I have no intention of wasting my time with you. Though I would let Sasuke here finish what he started" he finished earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

Dosu wasted no time in surrendering his scroll before grabbing his teammates and getting the hell out of there. Once they were out of sight Naruto released Sasuke and walked over before sitting with his back to a tree breathing heavily.

With the rush of battle over Sasuke himself fell right on his butt the markings covering him receding. Sakura seeing this immediately rushed over to him. It was thanks to Naruto's enhanced hearing he was able to hear Sasuke tell Sakura not to tell him how the Uchiha got the mark on his neck.

Choji and Shikamaru moved over to Naruto while Ino went to fix up Sakura. Tenten and Neji picked up Lee and left then.

"You alright Naruto" asked Choji.

"Not really. I'm still not completely healed that took a lot out of me" replied the blonde.

"Well that's what you get troublesome blonde" said Shikamaru earning a smirk from Naruto.

Shikamaru was one of the few who knew that Naruto was holding back. Not that he was told he had just happened to see the blonde while he was training once. It was at this time he saw the blonde could do anything required for a shinobi except for make a bunshin. It was then he figured out that Naruto had been purposely failing though he didn't say anything that would be too troublesome.

Finally after Ino was done fixing up Sakura's hair they each headed out their separate ways. Sasuke looked towards Naruto only to find that his eyes had changed back to the normal happy eyes he usually saw. Seeing this he just played it off as a trick off his imagination and forgot about it.

"Listen were short on time I suggest we head straight towards the tower and take out anyone in the way" said Naruto getting nods from the Uchiha who he was speaking two. With that they put on a little more speed and headed that way.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I've finally got things started I'll probably mix in the bleach stuff during the training break. If not it will be right after the tournament.


	4. Training Days

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anthing but the Oc's.

AN: I would do the preliminaries but I'm not going to change anything so I'm skipping it it's not like you guys don't know how it goes though I will do a recap. Also as stated before this story is a harem which is currently made from Hinata, Kyuubi, and Hinomori though I may add Ino later on I'm not sure.

Our hero was currently walking out of the forest on his way towards the hospital. After finishing the second exam they had ended up having a preliminary round. He wasn't really in a good mood so he didn't really pay attention to most of the matches. The ones he did watch however were pretty good.

Sasuke's match was alright in his opinion though he found it rather disrespectful that the Uchiha had stolen one of Lee's hard earned moves. He found he wasn't alone in this as both Gai and Lee had screamed about the un-youthfulness of the Sharingan.

He was also able to finally see one of Suna's famed puppeteers in action and had to admit the guy Kankuro was good. Shino's match was also pretty good he got a slight bit of satisfaction seeing Shino cripple that big mouth Oto nin with his bugs.

He had completely ignored the match between Ino and Sakura simply because neither of them had any skill what so ever. One would think he would have paid attention to anything involving Sakura since he was always asking her for dates though that was just part of his mask. He did however know that if that bitch even tried hitting him again he quickly shook that thought from his head.

Anyway after that match he himself had to fight Kiba. The dog boy had seriously thought he could beat him. Anyway since he couldn't use most of his chakra he had settled for a combination of tricks to win his match.

The most exciting match however was the match between fuzzy brows and that Gaara guy unfortunately Lee lost both the match and perhaps his shinobi career. Lee apparently was a speed demon and had those ugly orange leg warmers hiding an incredible amount of weights.

Then there was Hinata's match now that one pissed him off. You see he had known Hinata for years, however because of his situation he had convinced her to keep their relationship secret which is what they'd been doing for a long time. Anyway she had fought against her cousin Neji. The prick didn't just want to beat her though, no first he had to try and crush her mentally before fighting knowing he'd win regardless.

You see it was no secret Hinata's father had abandoned her training years ago though no one new the real reason why. He had simply said Hinata was weak though Naruto had his own suspicions anyway long story short Neji went so far as trying to kill her, after the god damned match was over.

It was then when he had lost his patience. The jounins had stopped Neji luckily for him because of this Naruto changed directions mid flight to go to Hinata's side. After some snide remarks from the white eyed bastard Naruto had had enough. This time it wasn't the jounins who stopped Naruto but the Hokage himself.

He had appeared on the ground holding the blonde by the wrist it was then everyone had seen the kunai he had already pressed into the boy's throat which was in deep enough to draw blood. Needless to say it had everyone shocked since nobody knew he could move that fast. Anyway once Hinata was taken away by the medics he himself went back into the stands. Though not before telling Neji he'd be kicking his ass should they fight in the third exam.

This is the reason he was very pleased when he found he'd be fighting the Hyuga bastard a month from now in the tournament. He had studied the match ups for a while just to know who he'd fight after he crused the Hyuga and this is what he found.

_First Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji_

_Second Match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara_

_Third Match: Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Forth Match: Nara Shikamaru vs. Kinuta Dosu _

_Sabaku no Temari fights the winner of the fourth match_

He was broken out of his thoughts upon entering the hospital. There in front of him is none other than Kakashi deciding to play nice he went up to the man only to be interrupted before he could speak.

"Before you ask I can't train you" spoke Kakashi.

"Let me guess your training your precious Uchiha" was Naruto's reply.

"Ma, ma don't be like that anyway I already found someone to train you" said Kakashi. Once he said that closet pervert Ebisu came out of hiding causing Naruto to frown.

"No thanks. Oh and just for the record I wasn't going to ask you to train me" said Naruto before pushing past the jounin.

"You know I do hope I make chuunin at least that way I get off this so called team" spoke the blonde before walking up to the receptionist and getting Hinata's room number.

Meanwhile both Kakashi and Ebisu were stunned Kakashi more so than Ebisu. Ebisu had known that the boy was more than he led on to be since that night they met. While he may have initially disliked the blonde that opinion had changed upon seeing the good impact he made on Konohamaru. He simply chuckled before leaving Kakashi still standing there stunned speechless before he shrugged it off and went for Sasuke.

An hour later found Naruto in Sandaime's office. He had actually just gotten in after that rotten secretary decided to do her job. After having the seal that the hebi put on him removed he decided to ask about the other one.

"Ojiisan did you know about the suppression seal" asked he blonde quietly.

"What suppression seal Naruto-kun" asked the old man knowing there were many holding Kyuubi back.

"The one that's been suppressing all of my abilities and I mean all of them" said the blonde.

"Explain" said the old man.

"Firstly I'm not getting enough spiritual energy running through me which is screwing up my chakra control. Second I found out it's effecting my speed, strength and my memory" explained the blonde.

"Sorry Naruto-kun that I didn't know about" said Sarutobi. The blonde nodded hearing this and was just about to leave when he turned back.

"Ojiisan do you know anybody who could train me for the exams" asked the blonde.

"What happened to Kakashi" asked the old man, Naruto scowled before answering.

"Apparently his times better spent on the villages precious _Uchiha_" said the blonde spitting the name out.

Sandaime frowned hearing this before writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to the blonde. Seeing the boy's confused look he explained.

"You should find a white haired old man named Jaraiya near the bathhouses. Once you do hand him that and he'll train you" said the old man.

"Are you sure? I mean he's not another of the demon haters is he" asked the blonde.

"No far from it. He was actually one of my students and the man that trained the fourth" said Sarutobi.

The blonde's eyes went wide hearing this before he thanked the old man and left the building. Once he was gone Sarutobi sighed it seems he'd made a mistake allowing Naruto to be with Kakashi.

Elsewhere:

Said copy nin sneezed for the fifth time. He was currently training Sasuke to enhance his speed. He had big plans for the Uchiha concerning these exams there was no way his favorite student would lose to any of them.

With Naruto Later:

Naruto finally arrived at the bathhouses. He'd run into Sakura earlier who was complaining about not being able to find Sasuke needless to say he had completely brushed her off. After searching around a bit he decided he'd relax while he could and walked inside.

It was while he was heading inside that he heard the sound. He recognized the sound of course since his pervert of a sensei makes it a lot. It was giggling perverted giggling however instead of going over there he decided to mind his own business.

After a while of the giggling his curiosity got the better of him and he looked towards the noise. Looking the man over he saw long white hair that went to past the man's mid back. He wore sandals that were more common to samurai or so he'd heard. He also wore a red vest or jacket he couldn't tell from behind and he had a large scroll on his back.

Curiousity once again winning over his more cautious nature he decided to speak up. However upon getting no response he got out of the oh so relaxing hot water and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me you wouldn't happy to be Jaraiya would you" asked the blonde.

"And if I am" asked the man not even looking at him

"Than I have something for you" this caught the man's attention.

Turning his head he looked the blonde over and didn't like what he saw. It wasn't until he saw the whisker-like marks on his cheeks did recognition enter the mans eyes.

"What would that be gaki?"

Naruto said nothing simply handing the man the hokage's note from his pocket. Jaraiya read it over before nodding to himself. Folding the note up he looked at the blonde before speaking.

"Alright I'll train you gaki meet me here tomorrow morning at nine" getting a nod from the boy he turned back to his work once he knew he was gone he went back to giggling.

The Next Morning:

Naruto was currently heading once more towards the bathhouses. He had been up since about seven. It's not that he woke up that early for this reason it just happened since he was so used to getting up early. In the shinobi world most people were up at about five and at home around eight.

He quickly arrived in the same spot he'd met Jaraiya finding he was the first to arrive. Two minutes later Jaraiya himself came strolling up taking this time the blonde studied the man. He found his shirt and pants were a very light green he still wore the red vest and had some kind of hitae-tae on his head with the Kanji for oil.

Once the man reached the blonde they both walked off until they found a lake. Once they did the man ran through a few seals before slamming his hand to the ground calling out "**Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)**". There was a cloud of smoke which cleared revealing a toad with a large scroll in its mouth.

Once the scroll was on the ground and unrolled Naruto following Jaraiya's instructions quickly signed his name to it in blood of course before putting down a handprint as well. Once that was done Jaraiya explained he'd be teaching the blonde how to summon. After a while Jaraiya decided to let the blonde try it out what resulted from this got sweat drops from both.

"I guess my control is still screwed from what the Hebi did" muttered the blonde catching Jariaya's attention.

"What are you talking about gaki" asked the white haired pervert.

"During the second exam this creepy grass nin attacked my team and put a five point seal on me. I had ojiisan remove it but I guess the damage is still done." Said the blonde.

Jaraiya's face darkened hearing that there were only three people besides him who could use that seal. One of them just so happened to be very snake like. He quickly shook those thoughts away before telling the blonde to start water walking seeing his confused look he spoke up.

"Kid what did Kakashi teach you?" asked the pervert.

"Tree walking" said the blonde

"That's it" asked the man with a scowl

"Yeah not like I expected much anyway" said the blonde

"Why'd you say that" asked Jaraiya

"People have been trying to hinder me all my life. I had no reason to believe he wouldn't besides it's not like he pays attention to anyone besides the Uchiha anyway" said the blonde.

"You don't like your team" asked the man

"No I don't. I'd quit if I could but I'm stuck unless I make chuunin" said the boy.

"Not necessarily" said Jaraiya

"I could talk to the old man and make you my apprentice" he finished.

"You'd do that" asked the blonde

"Yeah you actually remind me of my last apprentice" said Jaraiya

"Yondaime" said the blonde getting a nod from the man.

"Honestly I'm confused on the man. I don't know weather to hate him or admire him" said Naruto.

Jaraiya said nothing knowing what the boy was talking about. He had talked to Sarutobi yesterday so he knew how the blonde was treated around the village. He'd also been told about the blondes mask which he's actually seen very little of.

After a moment more he the duo got back to work with Jaraiya telling the blonde how to do the exercise. Once he did he left the blonde to his own devices while he went off for a bit of research.

Jaraiya returned to find Naruto passed out under the trees. It had been a couple of hours plenty of time for him to go see the old man and get some research done. In that time he had got the old man's consent and taken Naruto off of team seven officially making him his apprentice.

He had also found out about the suppression seal that the blonde had neglected to mention though he paid it no mind figuring that the boy thought that if Sandaime couldn't do it then no one could. He shook himself from his thoughts before waking the blonde once he got him up he spoke.

"Alright I've got the old man to agree so your off team seven and as of this moment my apprentice" spoke the pervert getting a nod from the blonde.

"Now this means lots of things most importantly that you'll need new clothes" he stopped seeing the frown come on the boys face.

"That's impossible no one will sell me any good clothes or tools for that matter since everyone wants me to die" said the blonde.

Jaraiya nodded at that since it made perfect since with everything else that's happened in the boys life.

"If that's the case I'll pick up some things for you alright. Next is from now on I'll be training you hard. While I would normally leave and do some research you've been neglected enough as it is" he paused for breath before continuing.

"That's all for today. Meet me here tomorrow same time" getting a nod from the blonde he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That Night:

Naruto once again awoke in the sewers he now associated with his mind. This time was different however as he felt himself being pulled in a certain direction upon reaching his destination he once again found himself facing the fox only this time there was no wall blocking it.

"**Come closer kid**" spoke the fox.

Not one to show fear he did as asked and didn't even budge when the claws shot out at him stopping just a few inches away from him.

"**Impressive you show no fear**" spoke the fox. "**But your still far too weak**"

"What do you want fox" spoke Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"**You've impressed me kit. I wanted to see you for myself is all**" spoke the fox.

"If that's all you wanted than I'm leaving" with that said the blonde turned and started to walk out.

"**I could break the suppression seal**" spoke the fox stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"What do you want in return" asked Naruto warily.

"**I want out**" said the fox.

"No deal" said the blonde before once again turning away

"I didn't mean it that way" said the fox getting the blondes attention, seeing this it continued.

"**I meant you could summon me out. I mean it's cramped in here I need to stretch my legs**" said the fox.

"You sound like such a girl right now" said the boy with a smirk.

"**I AM A GIRL**" roared Kyuubi knocking the blonde on his ass. With that there was a puff of smoke which cleared to reveal something completely different. Inside the cage now stood a girl who looked to be about 15 years old.

She had long red hair, a pair of fox ears and pink eyes. She had a considerable amount of bust as well as nine tails swaying behind her. It was at this point Naruto realized one critical thing she was completely naked this of course resulted in him being launched backwards by a massive nose bleed.

Once he regained consciousness and was back on his feet he looked over finding her to have some clothes on now. She now wore a pair of black pants and a pink shirt with some black sandals on her feet. He didn't know weather to be grateful or cry because of this.

"**Anyway like I was saying I'll remove the suppression seal if you let me out every once in a while**" spoke Kyuubi getting a nod from the blonde.

Once she saw that red chakra leaked out the cage before engulfing the blonde while some went down the corridor. She was impressed since the boy wasn't screaming though he was whimpering from the pain. Finally it was over leaving the blonde panting while she looked him over.

He had now developed an impressive set of claws as well as some fangs. Finally the whisker marks on his cheeks thickened and his eyes had become slitted but were still blue. Lastly his hair became wilder and shaggier turning a darker yellow making it resemble fur. Then just as suddenly as he changed he was normal again though his hair remained the same and he was a bit taller.

"What the hell was that" panted the blonde.

"**That was your gift for impressing me. If you'll look you'll notice you now sport a nice set of claws as well as some fangs. Along with that I've enhanced your senses to that of a kitsune**" spoke Kyuubi getting a nod from the boy.

"What's the catch, am I part demon now or something" asked the blonde.

"**You've been part demon for a while now**" spoke Kyuubi getting a confused look from the blonde.

"**Remember the bridge incident where you took some of my power since then. I just activated your abilities is all**" said Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded hearing this part though it didn't change much to him anyway.

"**Alright you might want to sit down. We have lots to discuss**" said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded before making a leather reclining chair appear and sitting down.

Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi was just finishing up his paper work when he felt it. He hadn't felt a power like this for twelve years. Looking into his crystal ball he found Naruto still fast asleep his body having a blue outline glowing around it which quickly faded. He also noticed his clawed hands just before they returned to their regular shape. Then for just a split second he saw a sword appear by the blonde though it to faded out of existence. It was for this reason he decided to keep watching just in case anything else happened.

The Next Day:

Naruto was awoken to the sound of knocking on his door which was something quite odd for someone who'd never had visitors. Upon answering the door he found it was none other than Jaraiya with a large bag in his hand which he quickly tossed to the blonde before walking inside.

"Hurry up and get changed we have lots to do today" said Jaraiya getting a nod from the blonde who took the pack to change.

He came out wearing black shinobi sandals and pants that were bandaged at the ends. He also wore a black shirt which he thought to be rather tight and a large black trench coat. He had also replaced his blue headband for a black one but kept the same haitae-tae. Getting a nod from the older man who quickly grabbed his shoulder both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi sighed behind the mountain of paperwork he found himself doing. He'd been thinking about the situation with Naruto all night before finally making the decision to tell the boy about his family. He just hoped that the boy would take the news well.

With Naruto:

Too say Jaraiya was impressed would be an understatement. They had come out here and Naruto was stronger and faster than yesterday. He also noticed that the blonde's attention span had increased as well as his chakra control. He had also checked for his elemental affinity finding the boy's chakra to be wind natured.

They were currently in the middle of a spar since Jaraiya had wanted to test the boy's level. It seems the boy had learned more than one jutsu from the forbidden scroll if his usage of kage kunai no jutsu was any indication.

Calling for a stop he decided to test the boys summoning skills. A few quick seals and a thumb bite later and Naruto was standing on a medium sized toad. Naruto dismissed it before using Kyuubi's chakra per Jaraiya's instruction this time the cloud of smoke was massive and Naruto was starting out at above the trees.

"JARAIYA WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME" yelled the toad.

Naruto who was panting quickly explained to the toad what was going on. The toad was skeptical at first but after looking closer at the boy knew he had done it. In the end the toad Gamabunta simply said to summon him if he needed anything though once he could they were getting a drink.

Jaraiya who was watching from his hiding spot couldn't believe it. Naruto had done what even he couldn't do in befriending the boss toad. He and the old man would definitely have to talk and soon something about the kid was far too familiar.

Elsewhere:

Ten people were currently gathered inside of a large room. Each of them wore a black kimono, a black hakama, a white sash around the waist and a white haori. They were currently lined up in two parallel lines facing each other with one, the oldest standing at the head between each.

He himself was an older man. He had a bald head and a long white beard that he had somehow managed to bind together with a long black string. In his left hand he carried a large wooden staff and although he was old he exuded an aura of power stronger than anyone in the room. After looking around and seeing everyone gathered he spoke up.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you all have lots to do so I'll get straight to the point" he paused for a moment then continued.

"Last night there was a massive amount of reiatsu detected in the human world" stated the old man. After this was said one person raised their hand and spoke after receiving permission.

"Sir large amounts of reiatsu are always detected there how does this warrant any concern" the speaker was female judging by the feminine voice.

"True. However what has my concern is that I've been told that in three years this person could develop as much reiatsu as Kurosaki Ichigo had when he first started" spoke the old man shocking many.

"The reiatsu vanished as quickly as it appeared however. I will be having the area monitored in case it appears again. It goes without saying that we cannot have Aizen finding the one who emitted such power" said the old man he paused then continued.

"I will be sending the tenth division captain to monitor the situation the rest of you are dismissed." With that all but the said person left leaving the two alone.

He was young the youngest in the group looking to be in his early teens and had short white hair and green eyes. He also had a sword band wrapped around his back that was made from a long pale-green cloth which was of course holding his sword.

"You will be traveling to the elemental continents to the village of Konoha. The elemental countries are all currently hidden behind a very powerful illusion isolating them from the rest of the world" he paused for a moment then continued.

"You are to find the one emitting the reiatsu and monitor them. Any findings you make report back to me directly you leave tomorrow" finished the older man.

"Hai Yamato-sama" spoke the white haired youth before leaving.

The man known as Yamato sighed hopefully they could prevent anything from getting too dangerous around there. He wasn't worried the Hitsugaya Toshiro although young was one of the best which is exactly why he sent him.

Still something about that reiatsu was familiar to him. It was for this reason that he was worried he knew of only one person who had stayed there as well as her child. He quickly shook that thought away as the child was reported to have died the night he was born. And with as many people who had died that night it was definitely possible. He sighed once again before heading outside he definitely needed some air.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter Naruto's heritage is revealed, the tournament starts and I'll try to throw in some Naruhina. Thanks for reading please review till next time. Later


	5. Heritage Revealed

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 5:

AN: Firstly I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Now some people are probably wondering why the hell I took so long to update. Simply put I was sick so no writing was being done.

Next to answer a few people's questions I actually have thought about putting either Yoroichi, Soifon, or Matsumoto in the harem. In the end however I decided against it and went with Hinomori.

Start Now

It was nice and quiet. The perfect setting if you asked Uzumaki Naruto. He'd been up for about an hour now sitting on top of the Monument. For as long as he could remember he would come and watch the sun rise from on top of the Monument. Nobody was ever up this early which meant no one was glaring at him.

Everyday was the same for him wake up and watch the sun rise. Then slap on a cheesy grin and deal with the glares, insults and all around mistreatment all day. Though he truly loved the village he had long since given up on its people. As far as he was concerned they were a lost cause especially the older generation.

His generation was in the middle ground while Konohamaru's generation was fine. It was for them that he would become Hokage. It's funny in the beginning becoming Hokage had just been a part of his mask like his infatuation with Sakura. It was Hinata that had convinced him to actually go for it and it was for her that he would.

For them they had things all planned out. If he were to become Hokage and she the Hyuga Head then together they'd be able to change things. The first of which would be removing and banning the caged bird seal. That is of course if he lived long enough to make it happen.

While he pretended to be one he was no ones fool. He had known for a while the council was trying to have him killed especially Sandaime's former team mates. Then there was Danzo to deal with since the fool was trying to turn him into a weapon. He shook himself from his thoughts seeing the sun coming up and headed back towards his apartment.

Once back inside he settled himself down before going to go see his resident vixen. Navigating through the halls of his mind he quickly found himself in front of Kyuubi finding her still sleeping. For a moment he just stood back and watched her as she slept. He couldn't believe the being in front of him was the fearsome Kyuubi. He'd mistake her for an angel if he didn't know who she was. The two had already made peace with each other though she still wouldn't tell him why she attacked.

He had also changed her surroundings a bit at least what he could. Instead of the cage that once held her she was now in a bedroom of sorts. She of course had a bed, a desk, a bookshelf and a fireplace. There was a couch in the room as well as two reclining chairs. He had created a door which leads to a garden with flowers of every kind he knew. Finally she now wore a black choker around her neck with the kanji for seal in the front.

After a moment more he changed his mind and hopped on to the couch to catch some extra sleep.

Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi was in engaged in the fiercest battle of his life. He was battling against his greatest enemy to date, an enemy far worse than Orochimaru could ever be. This enemy just couldn't stay down and was more annoying than Gai's youth rants. It was the greatest enemy of all Kage's the enemy known as paperwork.

In all of his years as Hokage combined he still couldn't stop it. It was Yondaime who had, gaining him the title of greatest Kage ever. Sadly he had taken the secret with him to his grave.

Normally the Sandaime wouldn't be caught dead in this office at this hour. However today was different as he had plans for today. Today would be the day that he'd tell Naruto of his heritage. He had a feeling he wouldn't be around much longer and didn't want to take this secret to his grave. With that thought in mind he put a bit more effort into his work hoping to finish this soon.

With Jariaya:

He was also up early working. He hadn't done any research since he had taken Naruto as his apprentice. The kid was like a sponge absorbing whatever he could teach him especially jutsu's. He had learned the few jutsu's he'd taught him quickly though he kept going until he mastered it instead of just learning it and trying another one.

They'd been mostly working on the boy's taijutsu and chakra control. While his control improved a bit it still wasn't that good. His taijutsu however was just horrible apparently the kid hadn't been lying when he'd said people had been trying to hinder him.

While the boy could brawl it was nothing in comparison to a true taijutsu style. He did notice however the blonde seemed to be learning quickly. Though that could probably be because he was tired of losing their spars all the time.

He had also learned a lot from his new apprentice such as the fact Kyuubi's a girl and apparently a hot one. He had been trying to get Naruto to use her chakra when Naruto told him how he met her. That was the first time he had actually wished that Kyuubi was sealed in him instead.

He had also been helping the boy hone his new senses. The boy's senses had increased at least ten times. He could now make an Inuzuka's nose look like that of a regular human. He also now had a great pair of eyes which let him see at a distance, gave him night vision, and apparently could make things out in greater detail.

He shook himself from his thoughts before turning back to the springs. He was careful to keep his giggling quiet as these were all ANBU level kunoichi he was using for his research. This was the only bad thing about starting this early all the strong kunoichi were here since they couldn't come any other time. He shook his head quickly and got back to work praying to not be caught.

With Naruto:

Naruto had just been awakened by Kyuubi. Once he was she immediately got down to business. She had been teaching the blonde everything they wouldn't teach him in the academy and some things they hadn't taught at all. Naruto for his part was actually learning it and remembering due to his now unsuppressed mind.

This had been going on since they had first spoken. She was currently teaching the blonde how to dispel genjutsu. They had already discovered that he would never be able to use genjutsu but she'd teach him how to break and counter them.

She had gone through his memories and was determined to have him ready for this tournament. Especially with _him_ there he'd need to be otherwise he'd die. She was broken from her thoughts feeling a presence near her vessels body.

"**Kit time to go someone's in the apartment**" spoke Kyuubi. Naruto nodded with narrowed eyes before he faded out.

Real World:

When Naruto awoke his hand immediately went around the handle of a kunai. He made sure not to move anything but his hand keeping himself under the sheets of his bed. This wasn't the first time this happened he'd had years of experience dealing with assassination attempts.

"Oi wake up gaki Sarutobi-sensei wants to see you" came Jariaya's voice. Naruto breathe a sigh of relief hearing his voice.

"You know you shouldn't do that" spoke Naruto surprising Jariaya before removing the blanket showing the kunai in his hand.

"It could get you killed" finished the blonde.

"Anyway get dressed the old man wants us there in 30 minutes" spoke Jariaya hiding his surprise, getting a nod from the boy. With that he grabbed the boy by the shoulder before they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hokage Tower:

The old man was currently gazing out the window towards the Hokage Monument. After a few more moments he sat back in his seat and lit his pipe. Taking a few puffs he exhaled before turning his attention to the two in the room.

"I've given this a lot of thought and have determined that it's time you learned of your family Naruto-kun" spoke the old man causing Naruto's eyes to go wide.

"Now before I begin you must know that this must remain a secret as such only tell those you feel you can trust fully" he finished getting a nod from the blonde.

"Your family Naruto-kun originated from Kusa (grass) and is the noblest family in our village. They are also the most secretive clan to exist within Konoha. In fact they are so secretive except for us no one knows they even exist. Your clan Naruto-kun is known as the Senju" said the old man.

"Unfortunately the clan nearly died out during the great shinobi wars. I was never told how just that they nearly died out. Those that managed to survive split up in two different directions. Some came and settled here in Fire Country and eventually building and naming our village" said Sarutobi

"Wait if that's the case then both Shodaime and Nidaime would be related to me right" said Naruto with wide eyes.

"That's correct my sensei's the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages are in turn your uncle and great grandfather" spoke Sarutobi much to Naruto's and Jariaya's shock.

"Wait you're telling me he's related to Tsunade" said Jariaya with wide eyes.

"He's her nephew" said Sarutobi.

"Wait what about my parents" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed knowing the easy part was over with. Now would be the hard part hopefully though Naruto wouldn't over react.

"Your mother is a mystery to me Naruto-kun, sadly all I know is her name Kushina" spoke the old man.

"Your father however I know plenty about. He was one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. He was actually a lot like you are, his name was Senju Namikaze Minato" spoke Sandaime waiting for the explosion he sighed however when it didn't come.

"Wait you're telling me he's Yondaime's gaki" said Jariaya before he shook his head mumbling to himself about how he couldn't figure it out.

"Are you telling me my own father did this to me" said Naruto angrily.

Sarutobi sighed once again this time looking like the old man that he was. He knew this would happen the minute the blonde found out. While the blonde used to look up to Yondaime his image of him shattered when he found out about Kyuubi being sealed in him by the man.

Naruto himself was beyond pissed. He couldn't understand how the man could be his father yet force him to live a life worse than death. The man had ruined his life before he even had a chance at living it.

"Tell me Naruto-kun" spoke Sandaime breaking the boy from his thoughts. "Could you sacrifice someone else's child when you had one yourself. Could you trust anyone else besides your own flesh and blood with power like Kyuubi's."

The blonde shinobi sighed hearing that of course he couldn't do something like that. He could never see himself forcing someone else to live his life. He really couldn't see himself handing a power like Kyuubi's to anyone especially people like the Uchiha's and Hyuga's.

"So what now" spoke Naruto quietly.

With that they discussed other things namely his inheritance. This of course included a house and a nice portion of the village. It also included some money as well as a few scrolls including the forbidden scroll.

Elsewhere:

Hitsuguya Toshiro scowled as he walked down the streets of Konoha. He'd been here for two weeks and still hadn't found who he was looking for. He had discovered that most of the shinobi had a large amount of reiatsu though he hadn't found anyone with enough to warrant any concern.

He had however felt a presence that was different from the others. When he went to investigate he had found a young red-headed shinobi with the kanji for love on his forehead and a large gourd on his back. While his presence was different it wasn't who he was looking for.

He had also discovered that the one they had called Hokage had a lot of reiatsu enough to become a shinigami when he died. He was broken from his thoughts when a different presence hit his senses. Following it he came to a small stand of some kind. Upon entering he found a blonde shinobi who looked to be around the same age as he himself looked.

He raised an eyebrow seeing the number of bowls the blonde had stacked to the side. Sitting down he ordered one bowl of miso before closing his eyes and focusing on the blonde's reiatsu. It took him a few minutes to find it which was a surprise, but upon finding it he inwardly smirked at finding who he was looking for.

Naruto himself was on his eighth bowl. Jariaya had given him the day off not really surprising for what he learned today. I mean who wouldn't be surprised about finding out they were of the noblest clan in their village after living the life he lived for twelve years.

Even still he knew it wouldn't change anything right now. He couldn't touch anything of his families until he was either sixteen or until Tsunade who he found out was one of the Sannin returned as she is his last known living relative.

He had been told that the reason no one knows of the Senju clan was because members of the clan don't use the clan name. Apparently the males of the clan always used a different clan name while females dropped it all together. This was why his father was known as Namikaze Minato and not Senju.

He scowled thinking of that man. As far as he was concerned the man while noble was a fool. He quickly shook his head removing the negative thoughts before finishing the last of his ramen. Once done he paid, thanked Ayame and the old man and left heading for the one spot in the village where he knew he could be alone.

Hokage Tower:

Both Sarutobi and Jariaya were still in the office. They had seen how Naruto had taken the news and felt for the boy. Though the blonde had stopped wearing his mask neither would be able to tell what he was thinking if not for his eyes. The blonde's eyes had changed for just a split second but they had both seen it clearly. The coldness in the boy's eyes when he looked down at the village would've frozen it over if they had the power.

Jariaya himself was currently lost in thought. How was it he had Minato's son as his apprentice and didn't know it. He should have seen it from the beginning the two had too many similarities. Both had bright blonde hair as well as those deep blue eyes, which no one else in the village had.

Both of them were ninjutsu sponges and neither could use genjutsu to save their lives. Both were extremely protective of their friends as well. Both had a presence that immediately captured the attention of everyone in the room.

But the thing that top all of that was their determination. Both were determined to accomplish their goals so much so that you had no choice but believe they could do it no matter how impossible it seems. For Minato that was stopping Kyuubi and for Naruto that is gaining the village's acknowledgement.

That would probably be the only real thing about Naruto when he was under the mask. Everything else was a stretch according to his sensei. While its true the boy had a playful side, cheerfulness was something he lacked as he had never been cheerful for anything in his life.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head hoping to keep the negativity out. After a few more minutes the toad sage stood before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts.

Elsewhere:

Sasuke was panting heavily. Upon awakening he had been told by Kakashi that his training would begin immediately. With his Sharingan they had began working on his speed and taijutsu by remembering and focusing on Lee's movements he was able to copy it.

He smirked to himself at that thought. Though the spandex wearing teen had beaten him before he knew it wouldn't happen again. In fact he was pretty sure no one in the tournament could beat him. After all he was an Uchiha so it was only natural he'd be better than them.

That Night:

Naruto sighed staring up at the moonlit sky. He had come directly to this spot after leaving Ichiraku's not stopping for anything. This spot was his getaway that no one, not even Hinata knew about. This spot was were he came whenever the problems of the village got to him.

He had also stayed here for a while when he was thrown out of the orphanage. He had stayed here for two years until he met the Hokage when he was six. Glancing around one last time his gaze landed on the lake for a brief instant before he turned and headed back to the village.

After a while he found himself back in the village jumping across the rooftops. He stopped however feeling a strong killing intent from behind him. Turning around he saw the red headed suna gennin Sabaku no Gaara. Blue and green eyes stared each other down for a few moments before the red head spoke up.

"Your aura is different. The power in it is the same as what I sensed two weeks ago" spoke the suna nin his emotionless expression still in place though curiosity was in his voice.

"Things change" was Naruto's response.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" said the suna gennin before he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Naruto himself simply turned around and continued on his way. Not even bothering to give what was said any thought. Not that he wasn't worried because he knew the suna nin would hold true if given the chance. As well as the fact he could feel the demonic presence coming from the red head.

The reason he didn't think about it however was this. He was too tired to give a shit right now. That's all there was to it the only thing on the blondes mind at the moment was getting back to his crappy apartment and going to sleep. Arriving at his apartment the blonde quickly unlocked the door before walking straight to his bed and collapsing face first falling asleep instantly.

Mindscape:

The blonde opened his eyes finding himself in the halls of his mind. It took him very little time to find his way to what he now called Kyuubi's den. The vixen seeing him motioned for him to approach which he did cautiously. While he wasn't afraid of Kyuubi he knew that it was time for his combat training.

Kyuubi had been teaching how to fight since the beginning. While it's true he'd been fighting all his life he was a brawler and had no set style or any proper form. Kyuubi was fixing that problem teaching him a style from her own clan to reflect the blonde's new demonic heritage. Once he was close enough Kyuubi pounced coming at him hard and fast. Naruto groaned because of this knowing it would be a long night.

Two weeks later:

The countdown to the tournament was over. The weeks to some of the participants had passed far too quickly. While for others such as Sabuku no Gaara it didn't pass quickly enough. The village had been flooded with people to see the tournament most betting on either the Hyuga or the Uchiha to win it.

During this time Naruto had not been seen in the village once. The villagers had begun spreading rumors of his death because of this. In the whole month only three people had seen the blonde in the village Sarutobi, Gaara, and the owner of Ichiraku's. None of them however made any comments upon hearing the rumors.

Naruto himself was currently standing at team seven's traditional training grounds with Jiriaya. The reason I say traditional training grounds is because every team seven including Sarutobi's gennin team, the Sannin, Yondaime's gennin team, Kakashi's, and Naruto's own previous team had always trained here.

They were just finishing up Naruto's warm up exercises. Jariaya had told him warming up now would get him ready for his match. This was the sight Hyuga Hinata saw upon arriving there where she was supposed to meet the blonde. She blushed heavily upon seeing Naruto again.

While they had known each other for years Hinata still blushed every time she saw him. Which she knew he would never figure out why because of his lack of knowledge on certain subjects as a result of his childhood.

She had also heard the rumors of Naruto's death but knew they weren't true. She knew Naruto as stubborn as he is wouldn't die until he accomplished his goals and she wouldn't allow it until she accomplished hers. She once again blushed heavily at that thought, and the naughty thoughts that it triggered.

Naruto looked up and smiled seeing his closest friend. This wasn't the smile of his mask but one that Hinata had the privilege of being one of the only people to see from him, a true smile. After the introductions were made and greetings exchanged Jaraiya grabbed both gennin by the shoulders before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Stadium:

The stadium was packed with everyone from villagers to the Fire Country's Daimyo. Sarutobi himself was seated in a special booth reserved for the Kage's of the participants. Beside him sat the Kazekage who had arrived not long ago. Looking down Sarutobi saw all but two gennin had arrived, those two being Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

He wasn't the only person however that noticed this for everyone did. For most they were wondering where the Uchiha was while some of the villagers smirked not seeing Naruto believing the rumors to be true. Neji himself was smirking believing Naruto had run away not wanting to face him.

Everyone looked up when Gaara took a few steps back. Temari and Kankuro seeing this did likewise knowing Gaara had reasons for doing anything. They moved just in time as a whirlwind of leaves picked up obscuring everyone's vision.

When it cleared there stood a completely different Uzumaki Naruto than they remembered. They looked over his new outfit some, the females drooling seeing how the shirt clung to him showing off his muscles while his trench coat blew in the wind. Moving their gaze they saw along with him was the Hyuga Heiress Hinata and for those who knew of him the Toad Sannin Jariaya.

Jariaya after confirming they were on time looked at the blonde receiving a nod before once again taking Hinata by the shoulder this time disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto turned feeling the killing intent directed at him to find Gaara glaring at him. Seeing this, the blonde leveled his own glare unconsciously releasing his own killing intent which combined with Kyuubi's.

This of course startled all the shinobi on the field. The leaf nin cause they had never seen the blonde like this. The suna nin however were shocked that the blonde produced a level of killing intent that surpassed Gaara's own.

Hayate himself however was shivering feeling Kyuubi's killing intent again as were any other shinobi who had ever felt it. What shocked them however was that Naruto seemed to not even notice. Then just as quickly as it escaped it disappeared letting everyone breathe a sigh of relief while Gaara grinned maniacally.

Neither Gaara nor Naruto moved both staring each other down hard. The stare down was broken however when Hayate spoke up catching their attention. Telling everyone not fighting to clear out which they did only Naruto and Neji were left on the ground. Neji stared at the blonde coldly while the blonde looked almost bored.

In the stands Sakura scoffed at the flashy appearance of the blonde. Ino however was drooling at what she saw. She had thought Naruto was cute for a long time as she had seen him before he donned the orange monstrosity.

She remembered this version of Naruto from before he had started his pranking career. This was the Naruto that glared back at those who glared at him. This was the Naruto that would hit you before he smiled at you.

All in all this was what was underneath the prankster, the real Naruto and she couldn't be happier seeing him again. She always did like the bad boy type after all. It was this Naruto that she liked which in turned had set off her crush on the Uchiha as he was somewhat like this Naruto since he had a badass aura about him though it was nowhere near as strong as Naruto's is.

Sarutobi himself smiled, it seemed it was time to see what Naruto could really do. It was then that Jariaya appeared in a poof of smoke beside him before sitting in the chair that was left for him.

The ANBU members in the arena each had smirks hidden behind their masks. Each of these people were once charged with watching the blonde during his childhood and had seen the things he would do to protect himself. They had seen when the mobs would try to get him and he would fight the entire mob even though he knew he'd lose.

Another person however paid him no mind. This was Hyuga Hiashi head of the Hyuga Clan. In his mind the blonde stood no chance he was fighting a Hyuga after all. It was for this reason he told Hanabi, his youngest daughter to watch the match closely.

Hayate himself was smirking inwardly he honestly felt bad for the Hyuga. For this Naruto was different than the other one he could feel it. Hell he could tell just by the way he stood.

This was the Naruto he had heard about the one that children were told to stay away from by their parents. For most of the shinobi it wasn't because of the Kyuubi since they had faith in Yondaime. No it was because Naruto didn't take any shit and wouldn't hesitate to hurt those who crossed him.

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts before speaking. "First Match Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Hajime!"

AN: That's it for this chapter. The action starts up in the next one so look out for it cause it will be out soon. Thanks for reading and please review constructive criticism is welcome all out flames are not. Anyway till next time. LATER


	6. Demons Clash, Shinigami's Birth

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 6: Demons Clash, Shinigami's Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach though I wish I did.

AN: Hey folks I know it's been a while but this chapter was hell for me. Hopefully though I'll be able to update chapters every two weeks from now on. Now as far as the harem is concerned I had wanted to keep it small however after many request and lots of thinking I decided to add two more people Soifon and Tatsuki.

Now for the people who asked me to add certain people I won't firstly because I had other plans for them and secondly your only reason was they have big boobs. So with that settled the harem now officially is made up of Hinata, Kyuubi, Ino, Hinomori, Soifon and Tatsuki.

Yes you read right I'm not removing my Momo-chan. Seriously some of you guys give her way too little credit.

Start Now:

Neither moved for a long while simply staring each other down. Neji who had already slid into his taijutsu stance watched the blonde intently waiting for him to make a move. Naruto himself stood completely still hands still in his pockets the bored look not even leaving his face.

Deciding to test the Hyuga out Naruto shot forward before jumping and delivering a spinning heel kick towards the Hyuga's head. Neji blocked it easily and pushed it back before sending a palm thrust at the blonde. Naruto seeing this grabbed the boy's arm before flipping himself over it landing in a crouched position. Moving quickly the blonde brought his left arm forward, kunai in hand swinging towards the Hyuga's stomach.

Neji seeing this jumped back to gain some distance before taking his stance. Naruto stood to his feet before turning to the Hyuga the semi-bored look still on his face. The blonde simply looked at the Hyuga for a moment before speaking breaking the silence.

"That was a nice warm up but you should forfeit you can't beat me" spoke the blonde shocking many.

Neji himself was livid this dobe, the dead last of his class was talking down on him telling him to forfeit. He was a Hyuga a member of the strongest clan in Konoha. Calming himself he also spoke not moving from his stance.

"Fate has already declared me the winner so why would I forfeit" was the Hyuga's response.

"There is no such thing as fate. Only cowards, weaklings and fools would believe in such a thing. You of course are all three of these" said Naruto in return his hands coming out of his pockets.

Neji's eyes narrowed and his body tensed hearing this. Naruto seeing this inwardly smirked now he would go for the kill.

"I mean why else would you have to try to mentally break someone before fighting other than being either a coward, or a weakling" finished the blonde.

Neji hearing this launched himself forward rage in his eyes causing Naruto to inwardly grin at his plan working. Neji rushed forward sending a palm strike out at the blonde. Naruto seeing it coming simply side stepped avoiding it completely. Neji however kept pushing the attack his hands moving as blurs. Naruto however simply kept dodging around the attacks.

Naruto was inwardly grinning he could keep this up all day. Neji on the other hand he knew couldn't last like this too long. No one could win against him when it came to stamina anyway. Especially when the attacks were as sloppy as this. Jumping back he saw the Hyuga come to a stop and smirked.

"Don't tell me this is all the great Hyuga Neji can do" spoke the blonde smirk not leaving his face.

Stands:

Most people watching the match were in shock. In the beginning many had thought the Uzumaki was crazy rushing at the Hyuga head on. The older shinobi in the arena who had heard of the Uzumaki's skill in the past were impressed. Especially since the blonde hadn't shown any of his skill in years except when pulling pranks. The one's who had written the rumors off however were seeing that they held more truth than they believed.

The two examiners were impressed with the blonde. They like everyone else that didn't know the blonde and some that did had assumed he was an idiot. What they saw however was completely different. Like most leaf nin they knew the Hyuga clan was obsessed with fate they were just surprised the blonde had used that to his advantage.

Hiashi was also surprised with this turn of events. He couldn't believe it took that little effort to make Neji loose his temper. He could also see the angrier the boy became the sloppier his movements became. He had to give Naruto some credit the boy had done his homework.

Even still he was surprised by the how the blonde was taunting the boy. But then again considering the extent of Hinata's injuries he shouldn't have been. Especially considering how close the two were. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts before focusing back on the fight.

Arena:

Naruto observed the Hyuga boy quietly as he panted. After a moment the smirk left his face before the bored look returned. Neji scowled seeing the look on the blondes face before dashing forward once again. He approached quickly once more aiming a palm thrust. Naruto seeing it coming waiting until the last second before catching the boys wrist with his left hand and delivering a punch to the Hyuga's jaw with the right.

Neji staggered back from the blow and looked up just in time to catch an elbow to the face. Naruto watched him stagger back for a moment and shook his head.

Neji spat out some blood before forcing himself to calm down. Figuring out his anger was clouding his judgment the Hyuga took a few deep breaths before settling back into his stance. Naruto seeing this grinned before speaking.

"Well looks like your ready to get serious. In that case so will I" finished the blonde.

With that said the blonde removed the trench coat before taking it in his right hand and tossing it aside. Once that was done the blonde's hands formed a few quick seals before he called out "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" sending a fireball towards the Hyuga.

Neji dodged to the side and looked just in time to see a kunai heading towards him. He paled however when the single kunai turning to fifty. It was at that moment chakra surrounded the Hyuga before he started to spin calling out "**Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl)**" the chakra formed a shield around the Hyuga which deflected each of the kunai.

Stands:

Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were each in shock seeing the move Neji did. The Kaiten was a Hyuga clan technique reserved for Main house members. As such they knew no one would teach it to Neji which meant he learned it on his own.

"_Such talent wasted on the branch house_" thought Hiashi with a scowl.

Arena:

Naruto was not happy at the moment. Having known about the Kaiten himself he was also shocked seeing Neji pull it off. Neji seeing this had taken advantage of this and used that time to close off the blonde's tenketsu. The results of this were Naruto ending up on his back not able to use any chakra. Staggering to his feet the blonde glared at the Hyuga boy fiercely.

"You're gonna pay for that" snarled the blonde.

"Oh and what are you going to do? I've closed of your tenketsu, meaning you can no longer use any chakra to fight" said the Hyuga looking at the blonde coldly.

"Like I care. I told you before you had an ass kicking coming" said the blonde.

"Besides I don't need chakra to handle someone like you. You're nothing but a coward, living in the past and blaming others and fate for your problems" finished the blonde.

"What would someone like you know" said Neji with that he launched into his rant about the Hyuga's so called fate of hatred, Hinata's kidnapping, and his father's death. At the end of his rant he finally noticed Naruto staring at him in boredom once again.

"Is that all?" questioned the blonde in boredom. "If that's so then it's nothing I haven't heard before. I've lived my life on my own, without any aid from anyone except the old man all my life so don't expect any pity from me" he finished coldly.

Neji said nothing before launching himself forward towards the blonde. Striking out with a palm thrust he was surprised to hit nothing but air. His surprise cost him however as he was hit with an elbow to the back of his head making him stumble forward. Turning around the Hyuga saw Naruto standing casually back still turned to him.

"Did you know Neji…" spoke the blonde while turning "…that the human body can use more than just chakra" finished the blonde.

Stands:

Hitsuguya was in the stands watching the match by all the rookies and Tenten who didn't make it to the tournament. He had actually been rather bored with the match having known Naruto was still playing around though he was surprised at the techniques the two used. He was even more surprised when the Hyuga boy managed to cut Naruto off from his chakra.

However he couldn't hold back his smirk when he noticed Naruto's reiatsu was starting to be released.

"_Well you're finally getting serious Naruto. Now I can see what you're made of_" thought the tenth division captain.

"This is going to be good" he spoke up causing quiet a few people to glance at him

Arena:

"As you know chakra is made out of a combination of spiritual and physical energy. Some people like Lee can only use one these, his being physical energy. I however am different since I can use my spirit energy separately. As I said I don't need chakra to beat the shit out of someone like you" finished the blonde before a blue aura surrounded him.

With that the blonde blurred forward before burying his fist into the Hyuga's stomach causing him to lurch forward. Naruto wasted no time before grabbing his hair and bashing the boy's face into his knee. Releasing the hold he watched as the Hyuga staggered backwards.

Looking up with his Byakugan now activated the Hyuga locked eyes with the slit blue ones of the Uzumaki. Naruto flexed his hands before they turned to claws and he blurred forward. Neji felt the claws before he even saw them. Then the blonde appeared behind him one of his hands bloody and Neji fell backwards with four slash marks showing on his chest.

"H-how" the Hyuga gasped out.

"Simple you were so confident you'd already won all I had to do was let you keep yapping while I released my spirit energy which I knew you could neither see or sense" he paused then continued.

"You should thank Hinata had she not convinced me I'd have probably beaten you to within an inch of your life. Why she cares so much for you after what you did to her I'll probably never understand" finished the blonde before Neji passed out.

Genma seeing this smirked around his senbon before calling out "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto"

There was a shocked silence in the arena before everyone started to cheer loudly for seeing a good fight. Naruto paid this no attention and simply put his coat back on before heading to the stands as the medics took care of Neji.

Stands:

The rookies with the exception of Hinata and Ino were shocked. Having no idea Naruto was that good. Akamaru was now whimpering in Kiba's jacket while Kiba himself was still in shock. All of them with the exception of Sakura who was still in denial knew Naruto was no dobe.

The two examiners were both impressed with the blonde's performance. Naruto just might receive the promotion to chuunin himself.

Hiashi had taken this time and slipped out of the stands making his way towards the infirmary. He had to admit that Naruto was far more than he led people to believe. Shaking such thoughts and saving them for another time he made his way towards the infirmary, it was time Neji learned the truth.

Genma sighed it was time for the Uchiha's match and he still wasn't here. He shrugged Sandaime had told everyone at the meeting this morning what would happen if the Uchiha wasn't here in time for his match.

"Due to the absence of Uchiha Sasuke the winner by forfeit is Sabaku no Gaara" finished the senbon chewing jounin. Gaara hearing this disappeared in a whirl of sand back into the stands.

He called for the next match only for Kankuro to forfeit. Hearing this he called for the next one Shikamaru vs Temari. Originally Shikamaru was suppose to fight Dosu from Oto but got Temari due to Dosu's death during the one month break.

Shikamaru not wanting to fight another girl also was about to give up before he was pushed over the edge by Naruto he muttered something about blondes being troublesome.

That match had been a long one. Both gennin's had been using their brains a lot during the fight. In the end Shikamaru had managed to catch Temari in his Kage Mane no jutsu but still had to forfeit due to lack of chakra. After a fifteen minute break Genma called for the next match which was Naruto and Gaara.

Neither said anything as they stood glaring at each other. Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a whirl of leaves though neither vessel moved their gaze towards them.

"Kakashi" spoke Genma catching both of their attention. "Get off the field the Uchiha was already disqualified since he didn't show up for his match" finished Genma.

Kakashi himself was shocked. He was sure that Sandaime would overlook it since it was Sasuke, the last Uchiha. He was broken from his thoughts hearing Sasuke's protest.

"You can't disqualify me for something like being late I'm an Uchiha such things don't apply to me" said the black haired boy

"The rules apply to everyone now get off my field your interrupting a match" said Genma.

Sasuke looked over and seeing it was Naruto and Gaara rushed at the blonde in a rage. He didn't get far however as he was knocked unconscious. Jiraiya who had knocked the boy out threw him to Kakashi before speaking.

"Keep your student on a leash Kakashi. I won't have him attacking my apprentice again" said the Sannin before he disappeared back to the Kage booth.

Once Kakashi was gone with the Uchiha, Genma started the match and jumped back as far as he could. Neither boy had heard any of the commotion as they had glared at each other the whole time. Suddenly killing intent was released from Gaara causing the blonde to release his own. Both boys' chakra levels started rising passing over jounin level. Suddenly Naruto rushed forward throwing a few shuriken ahead of him only for the sand to intercept them.

Seeing this Naruto jumped back before creating four clones of himself. Each of the clones appeared on a different side of Gaara. Seeing this, the red headed suna nin made a ball of sand which surrounded him before creating an eye of sand so he could view things on the outside. The clones seeing this each pulled out a kunai before launching them at the sphere they each performed a few seals before calling out "Kage kunai no jutsu"

The four kunai multiplied to eighty before they each crashed up against the sphere though they did no damage. The real Naruto meanwhile started on a chain of seals for the last jutsu he had gotten out of the forbidden scroll.

Stopping on the last seal one which surprised Kakashi and the Hokage the blonde called out "**Raiton: Rairyuudan no jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)**"

The sky darkened a bit as a single bolt of lightning shot down before changing shape into a dragon and charging towards the Suna nin. As always Gaara's sand rose up to protect him but his eyes went wide when the dragon blew right through the sand shield and slammed into him.

There was an explosion that rocked the arena and kicked dust into the air. When the dust died down Gaara was shown getting back onto his feet with his right arm bleeding. This of course enraged the suna gennin as it was the first time he'd ever bled. In response to his rage his gourd burst open before turning into sand and covering his right arm.

However before they could continue another explosion rocked the place this time coming from the village. Looking over Naruto saw a smoke bomb go of and the Kazekage dragging Sandaime up to the roof. Not long after he noticed the place begin to flood with both Oto and Suna shinobi's

He was snapped out of his thoughts however when he felt himself lifted and thrown into the wall of the arena. Climbing to his feet Naruto glared over at Gaara his eyes now blood red with red chakra pouring out of his body.

Gaara stood where he was his body now covered in sand with the exception of his feet making him look like a mini Shukaku. Gaara launched shuriken made of sand at the blonde who made a few seals in response before speaking "**Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian)**".

The blonde's hair grew long before circling around him and forming spikes stopping the attack. Once the attack was over the blonde released the jutsu before charging towards the suna jinchuuriki. Quickly grabbing a kunai and slapping on an explosive note Naruto charged the red head before jumping and flipping over him throwing the kunai right at his ass.

Gaara in response quickly turned at backhanded the boy in the back of the head sending him flying forwards. Naruto however was grinning and while flying said one word "boom".

The tag exploded catching everyone especially Gaara by surprise. When the smoke cleared it showed Gaara while still standing was badly damaged which you could tell from the sand falling off of him. He looked just in time to catch a kick to the face that launched him into the air before he received a few more while in the air followed by a hell to the head with a cry of "Naruto Rendan" before being sent to he ground and creating a crater.

Jiraiya was not happy right now. He had known about Orochimaru's planned invasion so that didn't bother him. He had even left a Kage Bunshin in the village to deal with the summoned snakes that he knew would come. What pissed him off however was that he had no idea Orochimaru had actually finished that rival jutsu.

So now here he was facing off against the Nidaime Hokage while Sarutobi took care of the Shodaime. Orochimaru however was simply standing there watching with that same sick grin on his face. Dodging another water dragon the toad hermit sighed to himself. "_This is gonna be a long day._"

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenei were taking out invading shinobi quickly. They were easily showing why they were elite jounin. Gai and Kakashi were currently engaged in a game of who's the better killer. Gai was winning with 20 kills to Kakashi's 19. Asuma and Kurenei however were simply picking their opponents apart with Kurenei's genjutsu's and Asuma's trench knives.

It didn't take long for the members of both teams eight and ten to get into the act. Each team using the teamwork they developed to take out opponents. Sasuke was also getting into the act sending shuriken, kunai of fireballs at his opponent. Sakura however just took a defensive stance in front of Lee since she was basically useless.

Everything was stopped however when there was a large cloud of smoke that covered the entire arena. When it cleared everyone saw the gigantic form of Suna no Shukaku. Naruto cursed as soon as he saw it knowing there wasn't enough room for him to summon Gamabunta here as well.

Soon there was another large cloud of smoke that cleared showing Naruto's all over the arena. Each of the Naruto's grabbed a kunai before slapping an explosive note onto it before tossing it at the sand demon.

"**Tajuu Kage kunai no jutsu (Mass Shadow Kunai Technique)**" came the shout from all the Naruto's.

Each of the kunai's multiplied while flying at the stationary form of the sand demon. The kunai's all hit before there was a massive explosion that shook the entire arena. When the smoke cleared the sight that the blonde saw wasn't what he hoped to see. Instead of seeing the sand falling down the form of Shukaku still stood where it was without a scratch its eyes glowing. Gaara himself was above the beast head waist deep in sand slumped over.

The beast roared before screaming about finally being out. It was then that it turned facing Naruto with one palm out in front of it. Sand started to curl around the blonde before covering him completely. The sand slowly started to compress on the blonde as he struggled to free himself seeing it proving useless the blonde closed his eyes tightly knowing what was coming. The last thing he heard was a cry of "NARUTO-KUN"

The rookies and team Gai had both finished off the last of their opponents. Neji who had joined up with his team had proved to be a big help especially with the soldier pills he brought. The jounin were just running over when they heard Hinata cry out turning their gaze they each saw what made her scream seeing what was happening to her crush.

Mindscape:

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself once again in his mindscape. Only this time everything was shaking like it was falling apart. It was then that he felt it the same power he felt the first time he came here. Following the feeling he continued to walk until he came to the same room where he had first learned about the seal.

Walking into the room he immediately noticed something different about it. Said something would be the right wall was missing and a set of stairs was in its place. Shrugging the blonde walked down the stairs and was surprised at what he saw when he reached the bottom.

He was now standing atop of the Hokage Monument only overlooking Konoha. He soon noticed that this place was also shaking and falling apart.

"What the hells going on" muttered the blonde.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the ground shook again this time hard enough to make him fall on his ass. Getting up he looked around and seeing everything falling around him knew he didn't have time to search this place physically. Deciding to use his senses he closed his eyes while searching for the power he felt.

Once he found it he snapped his eyes open and was surprised when he found ribbons floating all around him. All but one of them were white while that one was red. Naruto's hand instinctively grabbed the red one before pulling on it. A red box was pulled over to him before it opened showing the hilt of a sword. The blonde took a breath before grabbing it and pulling.

Real World:

Both Hinata and surprisingly to everyone Ino had hit the ground upon seeing what happened. Hinata herself was openly sobbing knowing what happens to people who end up caught in Gaara's sand. Everyone watched horrified (except Sakura) at what was happening to shocked to even move.

Shukaku was still laughing while slowly compressing the sand tighter. It stopped however when a golden glow came out of it and it exploded outward. A golden light shot out of the sand into the air where it divided in two before one part came down in front of the beast. Once it touched down there was an explosion that kicked up dust.

Once everything cleared a single figure could be seen. The figure wore a black kimono, a black hakama with a white sash around his waist along with the sheath for a sword. In his right hand he held a sword that was as long as he was tall. Other than that it looked like a normal katana the hilt itself was midnight blue with diamonds designed in it. The guard like most katana was rectangular in shape.

He had blonde hair and a pair of slitted red eyes. He blinked and his eyes were blue in color. It was his eyes that could identify him to some as Uzumaki Naruto. Shukaku got a good look at him then the sword and took a step back.

"**S-s-shinigami**" stuttered the demon tanuki.

Naruto said nothing before he seemingly disappeared. The blonde reappeared behind the demon holding his sword over his shoulder. Once the blonde turned his head the beast left arm fell off turning into sand.

"I'd suggest you get back in your cell tanuki and leave the boy alone" spoke the blonde impassively.

Shukaku for once in his life did what the smart thing and dissolved his form. Gaara's form was quickly snatched out of the air before he could even hit the sand. The suna nin seeing this took one look at the blonde before they turned and ran as fast as they could towards Suna.

Just then Temari and Kankurou landed before them. Naruto looked at them for a second before turning away. Both suna nin let out the breathed they were holding when he did. They did not want to mess with anyone who could scare Shukaku back into his cage. They wasted no time picking up Gaara and dashed off.

Naruto seeing this turned his gaze and upon seeing the group coming let out his breath. Once he did he was in his regular clothes once more with the sword now sheathed and strapped to his back. He took one look at Hinata and passed out into blissful unconsciousness.

Hitsuguya was surprised and impressed. Surprised by the amount of reiatsu Naruto had as well as his transformation. What impressed him was that the boy handled his Zanpakutou as if he'd had it his entire life. He smirked to himself at that the kid was interesting. Clearing his thoughts he sighed before and after taking a deep breath changed into his Shinigami form.

He was glad that freak Mayuri found away for them to travel without those damn gigai's. He always hated those things especially since he always had to take those gigongan's just to get out of it. Shaking his head from his thoughts and using shunpo (flash step) he disappeared to make his report.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I had an extremely hard time with this one. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism welcome flames are not. Till next time Later


	7. Search for Tsunade

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 7: Search for Tsunade

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

AN: Firstly as always I have to thank everyone who reviewed. About the Kage Kunai no jutsu I use that because that's all I've ever seen it referred to as. Now there is Shuriken Kage Bunshin which is used in the manga and is posted on Wikipedia. However there is no mention of Kage kunai anything so I stuck with it.

As far as the abilities of Naruto's zanpakuto I'm still trying to figure out abilities for it though you guys are more then welcome to submit any ideas you might have for it. However just know that it will be nothing like Ichigo's.

The pairing for this fic as stated earlier is indeed a harem. Now I know I've put a lot of focus on Hinata but that's just because Naruto's known her the longest. However as seen in last chapter I'm trying to work Ino in now.

Now it has been brought to my attention that I've been doing a bit of bashing on both Sakura and Sasuke. I don't necessarily call it bashing I prefer to say I'm speaking the truth.

It is well known that Sakura was pretty much useless in the first half of the manga and was really only interested in Sasuke. Sasuke was simply an emo and a little unstable mentally. So with that mindset I figured hey why not show how Naruto see's the members of team seven. They definitely are always speaking on his negatives and never his positives.

Also I know cannon Naruto is a bit annoying at times but you have to remember that he's been neglected all his life and craves for his existence to be acknowledged. Now I also agree with another of my reviewers who mentioned how part II started out. With Sakura becoming one of the strongest while Naruto was still basically the same as before he left.

I especially don't like how they've got Naruto acting now that he's back. Sasuke stuck a Chidori through his chest and he still wants to bring his ass back not to mention they had him crying because of it that was just so wrong. Anyway I'm done ranting for now there might be another one in the next chapter goes as I like hearing the thoughts you guys have about the manga. Anyway without further ado here's what you came here for.

Start Now:

Once again the captains of the Gotei 13 were gathered only now two more of them were in attendance. Both of which wore the normal Shinigami outfit as well as the white haori that captains wore. After briefing the two Yamamoto motioned for Hitsuguya Toshiro to give his report.

The white haired captain gave his report including everything that he had learned while he was there. He even included the fight between Naruto and Shukaku and the blondes transformation. At the end of his report he stepped back into his place in line and Yamomoto once again spoke up.

"Tell me what was the child's name again Hitsuguya-taicho" said the old man.

"Uzumaki Naruto sir" responded Toshiro earning a small smile from the old man.

"So he is still alive" spoke the old man to himself before turning his attention back to the white haired boy.

"Hitsuguya-taicho I want you to return and watch over the boy and take Momo-fukutaicho with you" said Yamomoto

With that he dismissed everyone save one person. Once they were alone the old man sighed before speaking.

While this was going on the Gotei 13's shortest captain made his way over to the Fifth Division Headquaters. It was easy for him to find the person he was looking for as they'd known each other even before they became Shinigami. Once he found her he quickly briefed her on their mission and with that the two were gone.

Konoha:

It was a sad day in the hidden leaf village. Everyone in the village was currently gathered for the Sandaime's Sarutobi's funeral service. The funeral service was actually for all who died that day but Naruto really only cared for his ojii-san nobody else mattered to him.

The rookie nine and team Gai all stood together though some stood with their parents or clan. Regardless they all stood in the same section as well as their respective sensei's. Naruto himself stood in front of the group between Jiraiya and Iruka who was tending to the crying Konohamaru.

After a while everyone walked up and placed a white flower in front of the Sandaime's picture. Soon after that the funeral was over and everyone was leaving. The rookies had taken that time to try and talk to Naruto only to find him already gone. Naruto made it back to his apartment in no time and plopped down on the bed.

He really wasn't feeling well right now in fact he hadn't been feeling good all week. This for him was strange as he'd never been sick in his life. It was even weirder as even Kyuubi didn't know what was going on. He sighed quietly before closing his eyes and entering a dreamless sleep.

An hour later Jiraiya entered the room in a poof of smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared Naruto was already up and moving to get dressed. Jiraiya took this moment to look over the blonde's new sword. It was exactly 60 inches (five feet) in length and 1 3/8 inches wide. It had a silver blade which gleamed in the light. The guard was rectangular in shape and gold in color while the hilt was blue with a diamond pattern running up it which was also golden in color.

Once Naruto was dressed he took the sword belt, which was also blue and fixed it so his sword was on his back. As soon as that was done Jiraiya grabbed him and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Not long after that they arrived at the North gate and walked right out. 

With Sasuke:

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy person. He hadn't been happy in years but right now he was beyond pissed. First he had waited for two hours for Kakashi to show up to a meeting he called. During said time he had to put up with Sakura's pathetic attempts to date him.

If that wasn't bad enough when Kakashi had finally shown up it was only to tell them that Naruto was no longer on the team. He went on to say he'd been taken as an apprentice to one of the Legendary Three. That right there had pissed him off but not half as much as what Kakashi said next.

"Since this team is short a member it's been put on the reserves. You can train all you want but no missions for a while"

Once he had said that the Copy ninja disappeared before they could say anything. Sasuke scowled before stalking off towards Kakashi's apartment to find out what the hell was going on.

With Naruto and Jiraiya:

They had been walking for a while in a serene silence. Jiraiya had explained that they were looking for Tsunade. Though he didn't explain why Naruto didn't really care he just wanted to meet this famous aunt of his. Jiraiya then told the blonde some of the things he knew about her to the curious blonde.

Naruto himself had a small smile on his face. It felt good not having to act like an idiot all the time. He had spoken to Kyuubi and found out about that transformation he'd had at least as much as she knew.

All she knew was that he'd turned into a Shinigami and he'd been able to keep his sword, no zanpakuto he corrected because he had enough reiatsu flowing through him for it to stay with him. She had no idea how the blonde got the power though she theorized that he got it when she had been sealed inside him by one of the Shinigami.

Said vixen was currently resting around the blonde's neck in the form of a small one-tailed kit. The blonde shinobi was broken from his thoughts by Jiraiya who spoke up.

"Alright gaki it's time you learned a new jutsu." Naruto's attention immediately snapped towards Jiraiya.

"It's an A ranked offensive jutsu called Rasengan. It was one of Yondaime's signature moves and took him three years to create" finished the toad hermit.

Naruto's face lit up hearing this as Jiraiya had only taught him a few defensive jutsu's. Besides that the only offensive jutsu's he had were the lightning attack and the Kage Bunshin jutsu's he'd gotten from the forbidden scroll.

Jiraiya then proceeded to demonstrate how the attack was formed before tossing the boy a water balloon. He then proceeded to explain the first step of the jutsu once done with his explanations they continued on towards the next town.

Konoha:

Sasuke had finally gotten to Kakashi's apartment building after an encounter with a few (20) fangirls. Upon entering however he was surprised to see Kurenei, Asuma, and Gai in there with Kakashi laid out on the bed.

"What happened" asked the Uchiha.

Before anyone could speak the door was thrown upon and a brown haired glasses wearing jounin entered.

"Is it true, did Itachi really return and is he really after Naruto" said the jounin as he entered but froze seeing Sasuke there.

"Idiot" said Asuma quietly.

Before anyone could react Sasuke spun around and pushed past the jounin rushing out the door. After looking all around town the Uchiha sped towards the gates. After finding some things out from the chuunin at the gate he shot out himself in the direction Naruto was said to have traveled.

With Naruto:

Our favorite blonde shinobi was currently laid face down on his bed in an inn. He had already mastered stage one of the Rasengan and could now pop the balloon in a matter of seconds with one hand. He was currently working on the second stage this one involving rubber balls.

He quickly shook thoughts of training from his head burying himself deeper into his pillow. Jiraiya had left as soon as some girl winked at him though he had at least given the blonde the keys to the room. Kyuubi was currently in her humanoid form sitting next to the blonde with a frown on her face.

As soon as they had gotten into the room Naruto had run straight to the bathroom and thrown up. The weird thing is that he had thrown up water after that he had gotten right on top of the bed and hadn't moved since. To top that off she still couldn't find anything wrong with him no matter how hard she looked.

She was broken from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Naruto groaned into his pillow at the sound but didn't move. Kyuubi looked at him for a moment silently asking why.

"Ero-sensei has a key don't worry about it Kyu-chan" muttered the blonde when he felt her gaze on him.

Kyuubi blushed at the name but did as he said and leaned back on the bed to lye beside him. Again there was a knock at the door which repeated two more times until the blonde finally relented and got up moving towards the door. Naruto grumbled the entire way towards the door before opening it.

"This had better be good I was trying to sleep" said the blonde while pulling the door open.

When it opened completely he was greeted to the site of two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them, correction make that one man and a fish. The fish like man was the taller of the two he had blue skin and what looked like gills on his face. The second was the one who caught his attention however. He had black hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of blood red fully developed Sharingan eyes.

"An Uchiha" muttered the blonde surprised.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the Uchiha "you will come with us."

Naruto snorted hearing that this guy obviously didn't get the memo because Uzumaki Naruto takes orders from no one…anymore he thought the last bit sadly.

"ITACHI" came the screaming voice of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time and rushed forward with a Chidori. The young Uchiha ran at the older one with the Chidori tearing at the wall. The man now identified as Itachi watched the boy come impassively. Then at the last moment he grabbed the boys arm before slamming it into a wall where the boy's wrist was quickly broken.

The older Uchiha then proceeded to deliver a knee to the younger boys gut followed by a quick jab to the boys jaw making him stagger back into a wall. Seeing this, the older Uchiha grabbed the younger one by the throat before speaking quietly enough for only him to hear.

"Why are you still so weak Sasuke? You still don't have enough, you still lack hatred" said Itachi.

With that said Itachi's Sharingan spun before changing forming shuriken shaped design. Once that was done he looked directly in Sasuke's eyes and the young Uchiha felt the world change.

Mindscape:

Opening his eyes he knew where he was the world of Tsukyomi which was confirmed by the red moon in the sky.

"For the next 72 hours you will watch that event again" came Itachi's voice from all around.

And so it began Sasuke watched as the Uchiha Massacre occurred Itachi killing any who crossed his path. He then was forced to watch as Itachi killed his own parents. After what felt like hours it was over and Itachi's voice echoed once more.

"71 hours, 59 minutes and 50 seconds to go"

Hearing this, the young Uchiha did the only thing he could do, he screamed.

Real World:

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke suddenly slumped to the ground unconscious. Itachi then turned his gaze to the blonde as did his partner. Before anything could happen however Jiraiya appeared with a woman slung over his shoulder with a yellow armored toad that hopped in front of the blonde gennin.

After talking for a bit it was discovered that Itachi and his partner Kisame were from an organization called Akatsuki that was after Naruto. Once Jiraiya heard enough he summoned up the stomach of a fire toad aiming to kill the two Akatsuki members.

Itachi and Kisame had other plans however as they both dashed around the corner. A few seconds later an explosion could be heard causing both Jiraiya and Naruto to dash in that direction. Once they reached they found part of the wall blown apart with black fire covering it.

"Don't touch it" spoke Jiraiya before the blonde even moved. He then quickly pulled out a scroll before sealing the fire away into it. It was at that point that a scream of "Dynamic Entry" could be heard and Gai appeared in a flying kick that connected with Jiraiya's face.

After this Gai frantically began apologizing stating that he had used his hitae-tae as a mirror and misjudged Jiraiya as an enemy. It was stopped however as Naruto shot past both of them back to the room with both following behind him after exchanging glimpses.

When they arrived to the room they found Naruto in the bathroom retching up water in the toilet. They also noticed the red haired girl that was rubbing the boys back though only Jiraiya knew who she was. Once he was done he got up and washed his face before quietly heading back towards the bed.

Jiraiya took this time to instruct Gai on what to do about Sasuke as well as finding out about the attack in Konoha. Once they were done Gai picked up the unconscious Uchiha and was off in a blur. Jiraiya then told Naruto to pack up and that they were leaving before the manager billed them for the mess.

They had packed up quick basically because nobody ever unpacked. Kyuubi however knowing Naruto wasn't feeling well decided to speak up.

"Naruto-kun" she spoke catching his attention. "I think now would be a good time for you to test out the kitsune summons" she said getting a nod from the boy.

Naruto simply rolled up the sleeve on his shirt exposing a kanji tattoo for 'kitsune'. This was another little gift given to him by Kyuubi when she broke the suppression seal though she hadn't activated it or even mentioned it until after the Chuunin Exam was over with.

Using his sharper than average canines the boy bit into his thumb and focusing chakra into the tattoo ran the blood over it. There was a poof of smoke which cleared to show a red three tailed kitsune that was as big as one of the Inuzuka clans dogs.

"**Kyuubi-hime**" came the shocked feminine voice of the kitsune her eyes wide. Kyuubi smiled at her before speaking.

"How are you Taka" said Kyuubi.

"**I'm fine. What about you, everyone's been worried sick since you disappeared and lets not even mention how your father's been**" said Taka. Kyuubi laughed sheepishly seeing the looks Naruto and Jiraiya were sending at her.

"Kyuubi-_hime_" repeated Naruto slowly as if asking for clarification.

"What I said I'd explain sooner or later" said Kyuubi

"Well it will have to wait until later" said Jiraiya snapping from his stupor. "We seriously need to leave I'm _not_ paying for that wall."

With that said they were gone well after Kyuubi went back into her kit form and curled around Naruto's neck again. Naruto himself had chosen to ride on Taka's back as he still wasn't feeling too good. Said vixen smirked foxily at Kyuubi who was happy she had red fur to hide her blush.

Konoha:

While Naruto and Sasuke weren't around the rest off the rookie nine and team Gai had met up at Ichiraku's. Their topic of course was the change in our favorite blonde shinobi. While everyone else was talking Hinata had stayed quiet most didn't pay it any mind since she was always quiet. However Neji, Shino and Shikamaru who were the most observant of the group had noticed that instead of looking anywhere but at them Hinata was watching all of them intently.

"I still can't believe how much he changed in just a month but somehow he seems more real" said Kiba earning a chuckle from the stands owner seeing them looking he explained.

"Naruto doesn't get anymore real than how he's acting now" said the old man.

"What do you mean" asked Sakura curiously. The old man looked at the group for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Most of you have probably had your parents tell you to stay away from him in the past right" said the old man getting nods from all but Tenten and Lee though Hinata only did it to not stick out.

"Most of your parents are shinobi too as well right" this time the one's who didn't nod included Sakura.

"Well to put it simply its because kids talk too much" said the old man before explaining.

"Unlike you guys Naruto didn't have anybody while he was growing up and had to do everything on his own. Several people had tried to pick on him or hurt him as a result knowing that he didn't have anyone. Lots of times Naruto would end up in the hospital but he would always make sure he wasn't the only one going" he paused then continued.

"As a result he became someone who didn't play around much and wouldn't hesitate to hurt those who would try to hurt him. Children however seem to say and do stupid things a lot of the time. Because of this you were told to stay away from him as it was well known how Naruto was" finished the old man.

"Wait I don't get it" said Sakura. "If that's the case why'd he act like he did during the academy"

"That was originally only a game he thought up. However he quickly saw the usefulness in acting like that. After all shinobi's are masters of deception, which is something he excels at" explained the old man

"Brilliant" said Shikamaru catching on seeing everyone looking he explained.

"Think about it Naruto has been acting weak and dumb for years which is the exact opposite of what he is. With him doing that it takes the spotlight off of him and puts it on someone else" he paused here for a breath then continued.

"Not only that but he purposely held back in the academy making everyone think he's weak. The end result is what happened to Neji. Tch troublesome blonde" finished the Nara mumbling at the end.

With Naruto:

A few days later the group of three (Taka went bye bye) had arrived in what appeared to be a gambling town. Both Naruto and Kyuubi stiffened when the scent of snakes hit them. Naruto, who was now feeling a little better, quickly told Jiraiya and they took off towards the source.

When they arrived the scene that greeted them left Naruto stunned. The place looked like a battle zone, the castle that once stood was now nothing but rubble there was also a sizable hole in a cement wall off to the side. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion as another scent hit him.

"What is it" asked Jiraiya

"Kabuto's scent is here along with Orochimaru's and two others one of which I'm assuming is Tsunade's." said the vessel

After he said that both he and Kyuubi, who was still in her kit form stiffened. Then Kyuubi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto sighed at that mad that the time was up as he could only keep her out for three hours at a time now. After that he had to wait another two hours to call her back out.

'_Well it's better than the ten minutes we started with'_ thought the blonde.

After tracking the scent for a bit they came across a bar. Entering Jiraiya took a look around and smirked.

"Tsunade" called Jiraiya to his former teammate. When he said that she looked up shocked.

"Jiraiya? What is my past coming to haunt me now" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya said nothing as he and Naruto sat inside the both Tsunade and her assistant were seated in. Naruto looked them both over while Jiraiya engaged Tsunade in conversation. Tsunade he noticed looked like she was in her mid twenties She wore grey pants and a grey shirt with a green jacket over it. He also noticed something else about her that any straight man would.

"_Kami she has bigger tits than Kyu-chan_" thought the blonde before shaking his head to clear that thought (AN: Just in case your wondering Kyuubi's tits are as big as Temari's.)

Looking to the one in front of him he saw she had short black hair and black eyes. She wore dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt. After looking her over a bit more he tuned in to the conversation between Jiraiya and Tsunade. After listening to their conversation for a while the younger blonde spoke up.

"Pathetic" he said it quietly but caught everyone's attention.

"I can't believe we came all this way for this sad excuse of a kunoichi" said Naruto shocking everyone.

"What did you say brat" said Tsunade glaring at the boy.

"I said your pathetic. I can't believe ojii-san spoke so highly of you. 'Tsunade the greatest medic-nin to ever live a woman who could heal any wound, and cure any illness but has the strength of a demon'" said Naruto before he snorted

"He and Ero-sensei had me all worked up to meet you and this is what I see. The great Tsunade wallowing in self pity and disrespecting the man that thought of her as a daughter" when he said this Tsunade's head bowed a little.

"I've heard about your loss from ojii-san but you had it good compared to me. And while I can't say I care for the villagers I can at least say I still care for the village itself" spoke the blonde before getting up and putting his sword back on his back.

"Sensei I'm going to head back to the room, and maybe train some later" said the blonde getting a nod from Jiraiya before he turned to leave.

"Oh and Tsunade" called Naruto turning back to face the group.

"You know that teme Orochimaru killed Sarutobi-ojiisan. If I find out your helping him I'll kill you even if you are my aunt" said the blonde before he turned and left.

Both Tsunade and Shizune sat shocked at what the boy had just said. After snapping out of their stupor both turned to Jiraiya who was calmly drinking his sake.

"Who was that" asked Tsunade.

"My apprentice _Senju_ Naruto" answered Jiraiya stressing the clan name. Tsunade's eyes went wide hearing this.

"He is also the one Yondaime chose" spoke Jiraiya this time catching both women by surprise.

Next Morning:

Naruto awoke feeling a bit better. After stretching a bit and doing his morning routine he quickly got dressed leaving the trench coat off, he headed out to train. Arriving in a clearing he did a few warm ups before starting his training. Knowing he had to make up for lost time he quickly created a few clones. After they appeared he smirked before each Naruto started on trying to master the Rasengan.

He was still at it when Tsunade arrived a few hours later. Looking around she whistled seeing the damage done to the clearing as it was full of craters. Looking over towards him she had to admit the resemblance between Naruto and her brother Nawaki was uncanny. In fact the only things different were the hair color and the whisker like marks on the blondes face.

She watched for a few minutes as Naruto and his clones tried creating Rasengan's only for them to explode prematurely. After a few more minutes of watching in which the boy cursed more times then she could count she finally decided to make her presence known. She cleared her throat and the only sign he heard her was him looking out the corner of his eye.

"What do you want" said Naruto not looking at her.

"How do you feel about a little bet" said Tsunade earning a raised eyebrow from the younger blonde.

Later That Week:

Naruto awoke with a groan surprised at being in a bed as he definitely remembered passing out in the clearing. A smirk quickly formed on his face though thinking about his last week of training. His training had definitely produced some results though he was far from finished. Looking over he saw Jiraiya snoring away in the bed next to him. He was broken from his thoughts when the door was slammed open and Shizune rushed in.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya jumped to their feet with weapons drawn as soon as the door was flung open surprising Shizune. She quickly shook it off however and informed the two that Tsunade had already left for the meeting with Orochimaru. Once she said that both she and Jiraiya shot out the window. Naruto however stopped for his sword before following.

When they finally arrived Tsunade was already fighting against both Orochimaru and Kabuto. They watched as Kabuto slashed himself flinging the blood onto Tsunade who started shaking badly.

Seeing them Kabuto jumped back towards Orochimaru before smearing some blood onto the snake sannin's summoning tattoo. There was poof of smoke which cleared showing two large snakes. Jiraiya however took quick care of the snakes making a few seals before placing his hands on the ground and mumbling "**Doton: Yomi Noma (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**".

The land under the snakes turned into a deep swamp sucking them in. Not wanting to waste too much chakra Jiraiya stopped the jutsu once they were half way in.

Shizune wasted no time rolling up her sleeve and firing poison needles at Kabuto from the launcher on her arm. The silver haired med-nin jumped back dodging them, Jiraiya seeing this shot in at Orochimaru. Naruto however at Kyuubi's request stood and watched waiting to see if he'd be needed.

Shizune charged at Kabuto with a chakra scalpel in her right hand. She quickly sent out a forward thrust which Kabuto dodged by sidestepping. Undeterred Tsunade's assistant kept up her assault turning the thrust into a side slash which was ducked under. Kabuto who had formed his own chakra scalpel used this time to sever one of the tendons in Shizune's leg.

Shizune loosing her balance fell to the ground. Kabuto merely smirked at her before moving around towards Tsunade taunting her the entire way. However before he could reach her he was forced to jump back once again this time barely dodging a kunai that was on course with his head.

When he looked up Naruto was already standing in front of both Tsunade and Shizune glaring daggers at him. Kabuto nearly took a step back seeing the icy depths that were Naruto's eyes, but managed to stop himself.

"Naruto-kun how nice to see you again" said Kabuto with a smirk.

"Shut up and fight traitor" was all the blonde said.

Before Kabuto could speak the blonde rushed forward with two kunai's in a backhanded grip. Kabuto chuckled seeing this thinking this would be easy. Naruto was in front of him in no time flipping the kunai in his right hand he gave a side swipe which Kabuto avoided by stepping back. Kabuto came forward again with a chakra scalpel but before he could swing he was forced to dodge an uppercut swipe from the kunai in the blonde's left hand.

Grabbing his own kunai he charged forward aiming to stab the boy. Naruto brought his own up blocking it but was forced to jump back when Kabuto swung with a chakra scalpel. Naruto who was now standing by Tsunade spared her a quick glance before looking back at his opponent.

It was then that Kabuto felt two different sets of hands grab him. Looking back he saw a clone of Naruto holding him on both sides. Naruto grinned seeing this before bringing both hands in front of him with only his fingertips touching. Blue chakra started gathering in the blonde's hands before forming into a compressed ball of swirling chakra.

Once it was complete Naruto held it in his right hand and grinned at his captive before charging forward. Kabuto saw him coming and went wide eyed while trying to break the hold the clones had on him. Before he could however the blonde appeared in front of the medic nin and slammed the ball of chakra into his stomach with a cry of "**Rasengan**".

The clones held their grip letting the chakra sphere grind into the med-nin before releasing him. Kabuto went flying along with the Rasengan which was still grinding against him. Finally he slammed into a large boulder and the Rasengan detonated causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it showed Kabuto ledged into the bolder. After a moment however he pulled himself out. Before he could do anything else however he coughed up blood and fell face first to the ground.

Tsunade was in shock seeing this. He had actually done it he'd mastered the Rasengan within a week! It had taken Jiraiya months to get and Naruto had done it in a week! Looks like she lost another bet though, for some reason she didn't feel too bad about that.

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who had stopped their battle, were now looking in the boy's direction. While Jiraiya was smirking Orochimaru wasn't happy one bit. He needed to take that boy out before he became a problem. With that thought he dashed towards the blonde and after opening his mouth wide Kusanagi appeared.

Jiraiya seeing this leapt after him only for the snake to dodge and then push off of him towards the blonde. The snake man was shocked however when the blonde spun and quickly drew his own sword blocking his thrust. His shock cost him however as he received a jaw shattering punch to the jaw that sent him flying.

Turning he saw Tsunade glaring at him leaking enough killing intent to have even Kyuubi taking a few steps back, even in her room. Orochimaru not wanting to die made a mad dash for Kabuto and disappeared once he reach him. It was just in time too as he had barely avoided Tsunade's most infamous attack the heel drop, which left a huge crater in the ground.

Turning around she found Naruto on one knee panting heavily. He smiled for a second before his eyes closed and he fell backwards passed out.

Next Day:

Naruto awoke with a groan of pain. His body was sore all over though it was the ass kicking he got from Kyuubi last night that got him.

"_Sadist actually calls beating me to death training_" thought the blonde with a scowl which deepened hearing Kyuubi's laughing.

"_How about I put you back in that cage_" said Naruto and was satisfied hearing the laughing stop.

"**You wouldn't really do that to me would you**" asked Kyuubi a horrified look on her face

"_Only if you don't tell me what I want to know soon Kyuubi-hime_" replied the blonde making Kyuubi blush at the name.

Before a response could be made the door opened and Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune walked in. Before anyone could say anything however Naruto shot off towards the bathroom. Washing his face after he was done he noticed a jade necklace dangling from his neck and smiled before walking back into the room.

"Well now it seems someone's bloodline is awakening" said Tsunade shocking the blonde gennin.

"Get dressed brat we're leaving. I'll tell you everything when we get home" said Tsunade getting a nod from the younger blonde.

Once Naruto was done dressing the group headed off walking at a relaxed pace. They traveled for about a week during which time Naruto got to know about both his aunt and Shizune. Naruto sighed seeing the gates up ahead and prepared himself for the glares that were sure to come.

AN: That's it for this chapter I had fun writing it. Next chapter Naruto learns of his bloodline, Kyuubi's attack and I'll probably start the retrieval mission. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no all out flames. Whelp until next time LATER


	8. Sasuke's Defection

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 8: Sasuke's Defection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

AN: First off as always I have to thank everyone who reviewed. Firstly I'd like to say that the harem is being changed once again only this time I'm taking from it. Both Tatsuki and Ino are being taken out of it simply because I had already had plans for them that I liked and couldn't figure a way to add them in, Tatsuki more so than Ino. So the harem is now set for Hinata, Kyuubi, Hinomori and Soifon. That's better as I don't have to strain to make things believable.

Also I didn't put the harem up for votes because you get limited like that. Even still I was convinced to add to it because some people had better explanations than just "she has big boobs". In case you haven't figured it out yet I won't be convinced by something like that. Also I already have plans for certain characters and don't want the troublesome task of changing anything. So yea the harems set and I ain't changing it for nothing now it's too late.

Next a few people brought up the Shuriken/Kunai bunshin thing. Well I took the troublesome task of checking and I found Kage Shuriken the one with the hidden shuriken in the shadow of the first it had two different names. I remembered it was used as Fuma Shuriken: Kage Fusha (Wind Demon Shuriken: Shadow Windmill) which is what was used in the anime.

The manga may have just used Kage Shuriken but I'm not sure since I only saw the anime of the Wave arc and never the manga. In fact I didn't start reading the manga until Kakashi Gaiden so I may have missed a lot before then. If so let me know, give proof meaning an example, and I'll fix it. That way we can avoid these troublesome situations.

As far as Naruto's bloodline is concerned it will be explained in this chapter. Hopefully it makes as much since outside my head as it does inside. If not let me know what sounds stupid so I can fix it.

Also some people asked why some people could see Naruto while in his shinigami form. As I said chakra is made from both physical and spiritual energy. It's only natural that during battle those with high chakra levels could see him. Those with low ones lets just say they've been exposed to high level reiatsu. Don't ask you'll find out later.

Lastly everyone who hasn't should check out my other fic The Spirit Fox. Well with that said here's what you guys and girls came for.

Start Now:

Naruto sighed staring at the gate ahead of him. He really didn't want to go back there right now. He was just getting used to not being glared at wherever he went too. The group stopped when the blonde fell behind, and looked back finding him glaring at the gates with icy blue eyes.

"Hey gaki" called Jiraiya catching the boys attention. "If you hurry up I can teach you Shunshin no jutsu while the sun's still up" finished the toad hermit.

Naruto simply nodded before he resumed his walk. Once he caught up with the rest they too continued toward the gate. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the state of her nephew, there would definitely be hell to pay for what this village had done to him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gates. They were let in without any trouble, in fact neither of the guards glared at Naruto. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth Naruto swiftly walked through the gates. Once inside Jiraiya, Tsunadae, and Shizune headed out towards the tower. Naruto however had other plans and headed towards his apartment.

It didn't take him long to reach the complex. However instead of going up to his apartment he stopped on the second floor. Reaching room 209 of the mostly abandoned complex he quickly entered. The room was filled with nothing but weapons everything from kunai to swords. The rooms back wall had a huge hole in it out to give it more room as did the other two walls.

"Now where is she" he said to himself quietly.

After looking around a bit he decided to check the back. Walking up and looking through the hole he smirked seeing his guess was correct. There rummaging through boxes was none other than Konoha's weapon mistress. Her brown hair hanging down her back in a ponytail instead of the buns it was usually in.

"It's about time you got back" said Tenten without turning her head.

"How'd you know it was me" asked the blonde leaning against the wall.

"Because Hinata-chan was already here. Plus aside from me and her, you're the only person who knows about this place." Explained Tenten like it was obvious.

"So I'm guessing you need to re-stock" said the weapon specialist.

"What makes you think I didn't come just to see you" said Naruto.

"The fact that you just came back from a mission" said Tenten

"Fine I did come to restock. Though just for the record I did want to see you" said the blonde.

"So how was your mission" said Tenten still going through boxes.

"A success, though we did have some trouble" confessed the blonde causing Tenten to turn her head.

"Orochimaru showed up" said the blonde simply.

Tenten froze at the name and her eyes narrowed. Her head slowly turned to Naruto who backed a way seeing the look in her eyes. Knowing an angry Tenten was a dangerous Tenten he hastily explained the encounter. By the end of the explanation he was behind the wall peeking around the corner. He did however leave out a few details such as Tsunade being in the village.

Once he finished Tenten closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. She was extremely happy she had taught the boy how to wield a sword when they were younger. Opening her eyes she saw the boy hiding behind the wall and had to stifle a giggle. Naruto seeing this came out of hiding a sat down next to her.

"So I'm not gonna die" said Naruto nervously.

"No your not gonna die baka" said Tenten with a small smile before hugging him to her.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that one and rested his head on her shoulder. Tenten ran her fingers through his hair noticing it had gotten longer. In fact it just about reached his shoulders.

"Come on ototo lets go fix that hair of yours" said Tenten standing to her feet.

Naruto did likewise and grabbing the pouch she had filled for him. Once done both headed out of their personal armory and headed towards her apartment. This coincidently was right next to his.

Council Chambers:

Tsunade glared at the people in the room. With the exception of only a few all of these people were on her shit list. Those few being Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi and surprisingly Hyuga Hiashi. According to Sarutobi's notes these were the people keeping Naruto alive.

The rest of the council consisted of civilians, Sarutobi's former teammates, and that bastard Danzo. The last one was the one she was having problems with. Apparently word of Naruto's feats during the Chuunin Exam Finals (specifically Shukaku's defeat) had spread through the ranks. While this wasn't a problem what was, was Danzo trying to draft her nephew into ROOT.

"I don't see what the problem is with this Tsunade" said Danzo.

"The problem is you trying to turn him into a weapon" snarled Tsunade.

"That's what he is" said Danzo angrily. "That _boy_ is a monster. His only purpose Tsunade is to be a weapon. Why you and that fool Sarutobi don't see this I'll never understand"

By the end of his little rant Tsunade had had enough and had crossed the distance between them in a flash. Grabbing the man by his collar she hoisted him up so she could look into the man's eyes.

"I'll say this only one more time the answer is no. And if you ever disrespect him or my sensei again in front of me or not I'll kill you" said Tsunade coldly before throwing him back into his seat.

"Tsunade" called Homura catching the attention of the entire group. "What is so special about that boy that you would threaten an elder in the presence of the council" he finished.

Tsunade inwardly smirked at that she could wait to see their faces. Though this goes against all clan regulations she didn't care as she and Naruto were the only two left.

"Firstly Homura you should remember this council means nothing to me. I could dismember it just as swiftly as my uncle created it" said Tsunade her eyes cold.

"Secondly that boy as you put it means more to Konoha than all of you" she said shocking everyone.

"He is the great-grandson of the Nidaime Hokage and my nephew" finished the slug sannin.

This left everyone shocked; even the normally stoic Aburame and Hyuga had it showing. Hiashi by the widening of his eyes and Shibi by his raised eyebrows. Homura and Koharu however looked like they'd been slammed in the chest with a Rasengan. Both had their jaws dropped and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh so you get it now" mocked Tsunade. "If you'd ever bothered to think you would have figured something out. Why Naruto was chosen to hold Kyuubi and why sensei protected him so much. Or how about why he wants to become Kage of a village full of ingrates" said Tsunade

"I-I don't understand" said Koharu. "If sensei had had a family why weren't we told."

"Because it's against the rules" said Tsunade simply catching everyone's attention.

"The only one who's supposed to know is the Hokage. Which is why Sarutobi-sensei knew" finished the slug sannin.

"Then why tell us now Tsunade-hime" said Hiashi

"Because the clan is already dead, the rules no longer apply" said Tsunade tiredly.

Seireitei:

Yamamoto-Genryusai captain of the first division and Commander-General of the Gotei thirteen was a man of little fear. There were a few things he did fear one of which was paperwork. He had just gotten back to his office to find the desk covered in stacks of paper. His grip on his staff tightened seeing that however he smirked and called in his lieutenant. It didn't take long for the man to enter and Yamamoto's smirk widened.

"You called for me Taicho" said the fukutaicho (lieutenant) of the Gotei Thirteen's 1st division.

"Hai Chojiro I have an extremely important mission for you" said Yamamoto trying hard not to laugh. Hearing silence from behind him he continued.

"I need you to take and fill out all of these forms" said Yamamoto

"Hai Taicho" said Chojiro.

Yamamoto smirked once he was gone. He couldn't wait until someone replaced that guy, he was a weakling and a suck-up. Sitting in his seat he reached into his robe before pulling out a small orange book. Flipping it open to the first page he lost himself into his book. If anyone from Seireitei walked in they'd only see him reading a common thing for him they would completely overlook the books title 'Ichi Ichi Paradise Vol. 1'.

Konoha Hospital:

Naruto leaned against the wall eyes closed as Tsunade worked on Sasuke. He had completely ignored Sakura's presence not that she noticed his either. After a few more minutes however he walked out of the room down to Lee's. On his way there he ran into both Tenten and Neji.

His eyes twinkled mischievously seeing them together but he quickly smothered his impulse and calmly walked beside them. Tenten for her part acted her part flawlessly making it seem like they were merely acquaintances. When they entered the room they found that Gai was also their and looked like he'd been there for a while.

Lee was also awake when they walked in and strapped down to the bed. Naruto snickered at this everyone looked his way when he did, and he explained.

"They used to strap me down too. Otherwise they couldn't get me to stay in that bed even with broken bones" said Naruto causing Lee to smile slightly.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-kun" said Lee. "Hopefully you won't have to endure this unyouthful torture again" finished the gennin.

"Yea, but don't worry you'll be good as new in no time" said Naruto confidently.

"How do you know that" said Neji.

"I brought the best to fix him up" said Naruto

Gai's face brightened upon hearing this as he had known where Naruto went with Jiraiya. Neji saw this and just had to ask.

"And just who did you bring"

"Me" came Tsunade's voice as she entered the room.

Tenten's eyes went wide seeing the woman she considered her hero. Then they quickly narrowed in anger as she rounded on Naruto who gave a startled 'meep' very much like a certain Hyuga and took a few steps back. Tenten seeing this took a few steps forward this continued until Naruto's back was on the wall.

"You brought Tsunade-sama back" said Tenten slowly getting a hesitant nod from the blonde.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier why" said Tenten dangerously.

"Um you didn't ask" said Naruto looking anywhere but at her. Tenten took a deep breath before turning her back on the boy causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami" he said quietly.

"Kami's got nothing to do with it" said Tenten turning her head towards him. "I just decided to torture you later ototo" said Tenten causing Naruto to shudder.

"Sorry Lee gotta go" said Naruto before he bolted and jumped out the open window dashing across the rooftops.

It was only when she turned around did Tenten realize she slipped up. Everyone had there eyes on her disbelief clearly seen.

"Did she just say" started Neji

"Ototo" finished Lee. Tenten mentally slapped herself for her slip up before looking towards Tsunade for help.

Elsewhere:

Jiraiya giggled quietly from his perch in the bushes. His invisibility technique active and telescope in his hand he looked at the bath house before him. Occupying said area where two of Konoha's most delectable, dangerous, and elusive jounin. The genjutsu mistress Yuhi Kurenei, and her best friend Mitarashi Anko both of which clad in nothing but towels.

If that wasn't enough right there the most beautiful women in the ANBU, Uzuki Yugao had just joined them. Jiraiya took that moment to silently thank Kami for allowing him to see this sight. Once he did a perverted giggle escaped him as he quickly pulled out his notepad.

Hospital:

Sakura sat staring at the Uchiha before her worriedly. Tsunade had come in and healed then left saying he'd be fine and only had to rest. She had tried feeding him only for him to slap her hand away and glare at her. Sasuke himself was staring blankly ahead of him lost in thought. His encounter with Itachi had done nothing but darken his spirit he couldn't believe there was still such a gap between them.

What was worse that when Itachi showed up it wasn't for him but for Naruto of all people. He hadn't even paid him any mind at all. His hands clenched to fist at that thought as he continued to lose himself in his thoughts. If either Sasuke or Sakura had been paying any attention they would have both noticed his cursed seal pulsing.

Next Day:

Hokage Monument:

Naruto sat on top of Sarutobi's head looking out over the village. When he had first come this morning he had frowned seeing the large crack running over the face of the sculpture. Unlike most times he came up here however this time he wasn't alone. As a small one tailed kit could be seen lying on his lap as he ran his hand through her fur.

Kyuubi purred as the blonde continued to absentmindedly stroke her fur. She loved it when he did this though she wouldn't tell him that. She shuddered as he hit a particular spot that made her weak in the knees in any form. Snuggling up to him she closed her eyes drifting off to a peaceful sleep. Her last thoughts were on the inevitable meeting between her and her father, and the effect it would have on him.

Hyuga Estate:

Hiashi was still in shock over the meeting that occurred less than 24 hours ago. He'd never really had any thing against the boy except thinking he was a bit immature. So it was no surprise, to him at least, that he never busted up his 'secret' friendship with his eldest daughter.

While no one else knew of their friendship he had known for years. His mastery over the Byakugan had allowed him to see it. He had also seen through Hinata's mask which was why he was so hard on her. He knew Hinata was stronger than she appeared and while she couldn't beat Neji there was no way Hanabi could beat her if she was serious.

The reason he allowed this to continue however was simple, he had discovered her plans. The plans that Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten had come up with not only for her to become Hyuga Head, and Naruto Hokage. But the plans to revolutionize all of Konoha starting with the removal of the Branch House's Caged Bird Seal, something he hadn't been able to accomplish. He still remembered when he had found out about it.

Flashback:

_Hinata had been late coming from the Academy and he had activated his Byakugan to find her. He had developed his Byakugan to the point where his range extended the entire village. He had found her at the apartment complex in a room filled with weapons. With her were the 8 year old Tenten and 7 year old Naruto._

_Though he wasn't able to here he was still able to lip read. So he was surprised at the conversation they were having. He was especially surprised to find Hinata not stuttering or shying away. In the end he was surprised at the slyness of the three especially of his daughter that she had even fooled him. After observing the conversation he decided that he would help out by keeping suspicion away from Hinata. _

Flashback End:

After that he would continue to watch them as they met, though never as they trained. He could only tell Hinata held back because of the small almost unnoticeable twitches she made whenever she and Hanabi sparred. He smirked to himself as he walked off, he couldn't wait to see the looks the elders had when things came to pass.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade stared at the faces of the former Hokage's from the window in the office. She had her inauguration ceremony today but that didn't bother her. Looking over the faces of first her grandfather, then her uncle, to her sensei and father figure she finally came to the gaze of her cousin. She was broken from her musing when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is here" said Shizune.

"Send him in" said Tsunade.

Not a minute after she said that the blonde walked in. Neither said anything simply staring at the monument. After a few moments Tsunade spoke breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know about first the clan or bloodline"

"The clan" Naruto answered quickly.

"Alright as you are aware the Senju are extremely secretive" said Tsunade getting a nod from the blonde.

"The clan originates from Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country). Kusa which was once one of the major villages was nearly destroyed in The First Great Shinobi War and the clan along with it. This was caused by a poison that had spread throughout the village. Those who survived split up going different ways. Shodaime and Nidaime among others came here and created Konoha"

"The other half left heading towards Mizu no Kuni (Water Country). Most of those that came here died out during the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. The rest however died in the Kyuubi attack which is why we are the last" explained Tsunade. She had noticed the kit around his neck stiffen at the mention of the Kyuubi attack but paid it no mind.

"Our bloodline is unique" said Tsunade catching the blonde's interest.

"Our bloodline allows us control over water. This of course is what Nidaime is famous for." said Tsunade getting a nod from the blonde.

"Of course that's not all. Our bloodline naturally merges compatible chakra alignments. For my grandfather it created the Mokuton element. While people usually had compatible alignments some like myself didn't, mine being water and fire. As you know the two cancel each other out" she explained getting another nod.

"I have no idea what your father's alignment was, though I know for a fact Nawaki would have gotten Mokuton" said Tsunade.

"How so" asked Naruto.

"As I said our bloodline naturally merges two compatible chakra natures. Nawaki had a Doton chakra nature. That combined with water if his bloodline had awakened would result in Mokuton" explained the slug sannin.

"So if someone had say wind as their natural element" asked Naruto.

"Is that your element" asked Tsunade getting a nod from the blonde.

Seeing this she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. Knowing what it was he focused chakra into it and was surprised. First it split into three pieces before one split in half, one soaked through and the other froze.

"Ice I knew it" said Tsunade quietly.

"Knew what" said Naruto.

"There was once a small clan of people in Kiri that were able to use Ice. I had suspected them to be of Senju blood but I wasn't sure." Explained Tsunade

"_Haku_" Naruto thought with a pang of sadness.

"Anyway" said Tsunade catching his attention. "I'm moving you and your _sister_ out of that apartment" she finished getting a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be moving in with me and Shizune at the Hokage Mansion"

After about twenty more minutes they finished and Naruto left the room. On his way out he stopped and looked towards his side before shaking his head and leaving. Toshiro and Hinomori who were in there Shinigami forms had seen this.

"Why didn't he see us" asked Hinomori.

"Could you feel his reiatsu" asked Toshiro knowingly getting a shake of the head from the girl.

"He's developed a way to contain his reiatsu which he always does unless in battle. As it is he has so little flowing through him he can't see us, but we also can't track him" explained the captain.

"I see smart move" said Hinomori.

"Yes with his level of reiatsu and lack of training he'd be nothing more than hollow bait if he didn't contain his reiatsu" said Toshiro.

Three weeks later: 

Naruto could be found in the training grounds of the Hokage Mansion, where he spent most of his time. Tenten had been ecstatic when she had first gotten the invitation to move in from Tsunade and had hastily agreed. In that time Naruto had also noticed majority of the shinobi had stopped glaring at him and wondered why though he appreciated it.

Like most boys with a new toy he spent most of his time tinkering with it. As such he was always found training his bloodline, along with a few (thousand) clones. He had read that Nidaime had gotten to the point where he could draw water from the molecules in the air. He set himself to be able to do that as well.

He had noticed that it took virtually no time for him to master Suiton techniques. In fact he had already mastered _Mizu Bunshin no jutsu, Kirigakure no jutsu, Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot) and Suiton: Suijenheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_. He had even gotten to the point where he didn't have to use all the seals to use the jutsu's, meaning they couldn't be copied. At least that's what Tsunade had told him.

While most wouldn't be able to improve so fast with the help of Kage Bunshin, Naruto knew he was now equal with Sasuke in terms of ninjutsu. He had also found out he didn't get the promotion to chuunin, though he wasn't worried since he now had his apprenticeship. In fact the only one promoted had been Shikamaru, who had merely stated it was troublesome.

Even still during all this time he kept feeling as if he was being watched, but shrugged it off as paranoia. He was currently doing another chakra control exercise water rolling. Jiraiya had stated that he was still wasting far too much chakra in his attacks. He was also still working on perfecting the Rasengan, though that was proving to be a little difficult as Jiraiya would not allow the usage of clones for that. After watching the boy fall in a few more times Jiraiya called him over.

"Oi gaki" called Jiraiya waving the boy over, once he was he continued.

"The sensei's have asked me to bring you over for a group spar interested" asked the pervert.

"Are you a super pervert" replied Naruto with a grin.

With that Naruto dried off before dressing. Once he was dressed once more they both ran through a few seals and disappeared in twin puffs of smoke.

Training Ground Nine:

The rookies and team Gai had gathered at training ground 9 for a little sparring at Kurenei's suggestion. Gai had picked this training ground as it had a lake just in case Sasuke missed one of his fire jutsus. They were all gathered with the exception of Shino, Naruto and Jiraiya when the latter two people appeared in twin puffs of smoke. The jounins raised eyebrows seeing Naruto do the chuunin level skill while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Lee and Hinata weren't participating, Lee because he couldn't and Hinata because she didn't want him to feel left out. Shikamaru also wasn't participating saying it was too troublesome, and Shino was gone on a diplomatic mission with his father.

The matches had gone by rather quickly Ino had given up after drawing Neji, and Sakura had been put down in one move by Kiba. Tenten and Choji's match had been rather entertaining though it ended with him being surrounded by weapons and surrendering. Tension immediately entered the group knowing the next match was Naruto vs. Sasuke.

Once they were on the field neither spoke for a few moments. Then out of no where Naruto chuckled catching the attention of the black haired boy.

"What's so funny dobe" said Sasuke

"Nothings funny teme" replied Naruto. "Just thinking about how easy it's going to be to beat you" he finished.

Sasuke who had wanted to fight him since he woke up, growled hearing this. Then without warning he shot forward. Naruto seeing this charged as well meeting him in the middle. Both struck out with right hooks which were both caught in the others left hand. They struggled for a second before they broke apart.

Jumping forward the Uchiha rushed at the Uzumaki again throwing a flurry of punches which were all dodged. Sasuke jabbed with his left and Naruto instead of dodging caught it before pulling him forward. Before Sasuke could react he had been punched in the chest in sent skidding back a bit. Sasuke whose head was down, looked up showing the blood red eyes of the Sharingan two commas in each eye.

"So you want to get serious huh" said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't answer and quickly ran through seals launching a few fireballs at the blonde. Naruto jumped to the side avoiding the fireballs. Landing on his feet he looked up just in time to catch a kick to the face before puffing into smoke.

"Shit Bunshin" thought Sasuke.

He turned just in time to see a ball of water flying at him and dodged out of the way. He was caught by surprise however when dozens of Naruto emerged from the water. Focusing chakra to his legs he leapt into the air while running through seals. Taking a deep breath he exhaled a huge fireball while thinking "_**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**_"

The ball of fire streaked towards the Naruto's before engulfing them creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke was blown apart however by a water ball shooting out of it. Sasuke seeing this and knowing he couldn't dodge quickly made the needed seals before calling out "**Chidori**" and plunging through the water ball and towards the blonde.

Naruto seeing this brought his hands up in front of him the ball of chakra quickly forming. Then focusing chakra to his legs he leapt at the boy with the cry of "**Rasengan**"

Sakura no longer able to watch anymore dashed over trying to stop them. Both saw her though only Naruto made an effort to not hit her. Before either of them made contact however they were quickly snatched out of the air and thrown towards the trees. While Sasuke's arm sunk deep into it Naruto palm rested on the trunk when he moved showing a small hole.

Sasuke smirked seeing this before walking off. As he did however he froze seeing the damage behind the tree done by the jutsu. The back of the tree was torn to shreds as were several bushes while other trees had pieces missing. He gritted his teeth in anger before stalking off once more.

Everyone else was looking on at Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi had given the excuse that Sasuke had used Chidori to get through the water ball since he had no other option.

"Listen Hatake" said Naruto anger dripping from his voice.

"If that was the case he would have ended the jutsu after he got past the water ball" said Naruto making the other jounins and Jiraiya agree.

"But I'll tell you what" said the blonde catching everyone's attention.

"If he ever aims that thing at me again the gloves will come off. Now how's that sound for an option" finished the blonde coldly before he grabbed his things and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That Night:

Sasuke gazed up looking at the stars deep in thought. As far as he was concerned this place was holding him back. First not giving him any missions then the dobe being trained by a sannin.

"_Well he isn't the only one with a Sannin interested in him_" thought the Uchiha touching the mark on his neck. Just as he thought that four figures dropped down in front of him. Sasuke smirked seeing the symbols on their hitae-tae's

"So he sent escorts for me huh" said Sasuke.

With Sakura:

The pink haired kunoichi was walking towards her house from Ino's. As she was walking however she saw a familiar figure down the road.

"Sasuke-kun" called out Sakura causing him to turn.

After a bit of talking with Sakura trying to convince to stay or at least let her go with him Sasuke had enough. Appearing behind her he quickly knocked her out, the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her was a soft "thank you".

She was awoken by two chuunin who were passing by the next morning. Once she remembered what happened she immediately rushed to Tsunade's office.

Later Hokage Mansion:

Naruto awoke with a groan before stretching himself out. After a few quick seals he muttered out "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**". There was a puff of smoke and Kyuubi appeared in her human form in the bed next to him.

She was still asleep he noticed, so he did what he always did at times like these; watched her. He took a moment to look over her body especially her legs, which he could see because of the shorts. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathe and smiled softly.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd fallen for her" came Tenten's voice from the door. Naruto snorted at that before getting up himself.

"Yea right, will never happen" said the blonde.

"Then why do you let her out" asked Tenten with narrowed eyes.

"Just fulfilling my part of the deal" said the blonde.

"I think you actually are falling for her" said Tenten.

"Yea right love is a farce" said Naruto going through his drawers.

"It's too early for this argument" said Tenten.

The doorbell ringing interrupted them as they went to check. Opening the door they found it was none other than Shikamaru.

"What's up Shika" said Naruto.

"Sasuke ran away last night. We need to get him back" said Shikamaru.

"I'll pass" said Naruto turning back into the house.

"Naruto" called Shikamaru.

"No. I'm not going after that damn Uchiha get someone who cares to do it" said Naruto

"Tsunade-sama said you'd say that" said Shikamaru.

"So you still came here because?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru said nothing and merely gave him a slip of paper. Once he read it his eyes narrowed before he balled it up.

"Damn that old woman" snarled the blonde before he went to get dressed.

Tenten seeing this picked the note up and chuckled after reading it. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this before he saw the note and read it.

"_Do it or no ramen for a month_" was all it said.

Once Naruto came down fully dressed except missing his coat they left, though Tenten quickly took his sword so he wouldn't be tempted to use it on the Uchiha. It didn't take long for them to get Choji, Kiba and Neji to agree to going either.

Once they reached the gates they checked there supplies before turning to leave. They were stopped however hearing a voice calling for them to wait. Turning around they saw Sakura come up with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto please bring Sasuke-kun back. I tried to stop him but I could please" said Sakura. Naruto said nothing for a long moment then spoke.

"No. I could care less about your precious Uchiha or you for that matter. Though he'll come back if he's in a box or not depends on him" said the blonde before turning away.

Nodding to the others each of them took to the trees dashing after their target.

AN: Well that's it for this chap. Next chap has all the fighting the retrieval is known for maybe I'm not sure how I'll do it yet. Next chapter might take a while though as I start working on Monday and I'm still in school. Hopefully though I'll have time to do this. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. As always constructive criticism is accepted though outright flames are not. Till next time LATER.


	9. Bonds Broken, Naruto's Departure

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 9: Bonds Broken, Naruto's Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

AN: Alright this is the ABSOLUTE last time this happens. I'm putting Ino back into the harem. Before you start throwing punches though let me explain. You see I had originally planned for Ino to be with Choji. However after some complaints I figured why not put her with Naruto and give Choji someone else. Who? You'll find out later maybe next chapter…maybe.

Also I wont show all the fights from the retrieval as I'm not going to change much but I will show parts of them.

I've decided on Naruto's zanpakuto. It will be a lightning type, I know how Bankai will look but I'm still working on Shikai. Also I need a few ideas for a few other zanpakuto's. One however has to be a water and ice type. I already have the design for the shikai but I need a bankai for it as well as a name.

Lastly this chapter will finally reveal Naruto's heritage from his mother's side. This is just for those who were wondering.

Previously:

"_Naruto please bring Sasuke-kun back. I tried to stop him but I could please" said Sakura. Naruto said nothing for a long moment then spoke._

"_No. I could care less about your precious Uchiha or you for that matter. Though he'll come back if he's in a box or not depends on him" said the blonde before turning away. _

_Nodding to the others each of them took to the trees dashing after their target._

Start Now:

Sakura stared at the ground with a sullen look on her face. The gates were crowded with the rookies and team Gai. Asuma, Kurenei, Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya had leapt into the forest after the team upon learning of what was happening. Tsunade herself had taken to waiting with them by the gates next to Tenten and Hinata.

She still couldn't believe what Naruto had told her. Naruto had never spoken to her like that before he had never denied her anything… ever. So why would he do that now of all times?

"**Why wouldn't he**" came the sarcastic voice of Inner Sakura.

"**After all what have you ever done for him. You were always belittling him just so you could feel better about yourself. You were always hitting him just to take out your frustration on someone. And lastly you were always trying to compare him to that faggot Uchiha" **said Inner Sakura yelling the last part.

"_Hey Sasuke-kun is not a faggot_" defended Sakura.

"**Yea and Kakashi's not a pervert**" retorted Inner Sakura. "**All I'm saying is no straight guy would be turning down all the pussy he was being offered**."

"_What's your point_" asked Sakura trying to change the subject.

"**My point is all you seem to care about lately are yourself and that Uchiha**" said Inner Sakura.

It was then that several high chakra signatures could be felt moving at high speeds. Looking up all anyone could see were dust clouds heading towards the village. Soon a green blur flew past the gates and the crowd followed closely by several others. They didn't even slow down when one snatched up Tsunade and kept going.

Reacting quickly each of them moved quickly in the direction the blurs traveled. When they stopped at the hospital it was immediate chaos as everyone could see the state of the team members.

While Shikamaru was fine everyone else was a wreck. Choji was now extremely skinny and pale. Neji had a hole going through his chest and most likely his lung as well. Lee looked like he'd just fought Gaara again. Kiba had a deep stab wound in his side and was cradling Akamaru who looked to have a few broken limbs.

The worse however was Naruto. The boy's blonde hair was covered red in blood and his left arm was hanging limp like it was dead. The worst however was the hole going through his stomach. Jiraiya who was holding the blonde was also covered in blood that was most likely Naruto's.

Tsunade froze seeing the amount of blood coming from her nephew but quickly snapped out of it. She wasted no time snapping out orders to every medic she saw. Before anything could happen though a white portal opened up and a dozen people stepped out. Each person wore a black kimono and hakama set tied together with a white sash.

The final person to step out was a female with long black hair braided over her chest. She was as tall as Tsunade and like all others she wore the black kimono and hakama set. Unlike others however she also wore an obi instead of the sash and a white haori on the back of which was a black rhombus with the kanji for 'four' on the back. She took one glance at the group before speaking in a calm and relaxed voice.

"Isane take one squad and take care of the unnaturally skinny child. Hanataro I want you to take a squad and deal with the one with the hole through his chest."

"Hai taicho" said the mentioned two.

Before any one could blink they went about their assigned task taking both Choji and Neji with him.

"I want you four to take care of the boy with the dog" she continued pointing to a group.

The group immediately obeyed and disappeared to take care of the assigned task. Another group of four she sent to take care of Lee. Finally she turned to Naruto moving his hair from his forehead she sighed seeing a small seal on it, before taking him from Jiraiya's arms. Turning towards Tsunade she spoke up quietly and politely.

"Tsunade-san I will need both yours and your assistants help to care for Naruto"

"Who are you" asked Tsunade snapping from her shock.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Retsu Unohana captain of the Gotei 13's fourth division" she answered.

"That can wait however I still need your help" said Unohana politely.

Both Tsunade and Shizune complied before making their way towards one of the operating rooms. Once they were inside Unohana spoke up once again.

"We have to hurry his preserver seal will only last a little longer"

"Preserver seal?" questioned Shizune.

"Hai the seal on his forehead. Apparently the seal on his stomach was destroyed the captain who was watching over the battle had been able to apply the seal before sending for my division" said Unohana before setting the blonde teen down.

"We'll need to work fast once it's removed his body will react" said Unohana sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

Once she was set a blue glow surrounded her before surrounding Naruto as well. After a few moments the seal on the blonde's forehead pulsed a few times before dissolving. Once it did the boys eyes snapped open and a blood curdling scream came from his mouth. Then before anyone could react red chakra burst forth covering him so much so that it was hard to see him.

"Kami what is he holding" asked Unohana in shock.

Rokungai:

A black haired woman's head snapped up as a presence filled her senses. She was dressed in a black kimono and hakama set. She also had the white haori with the kanji for 'six' in the rhombus on the back. On her side was a sheathed katana with a red hilt. Anyone who saw her would immediately recognize her as a Shinigami.

Her eyes narrowed when she recognized the presence and she disappeared in a blur.

Konoha:

It had been a few hours since the return of the retrieval team. Everyone was now fine and in perfect health with the exception of one Uzumaki Naruto. The members and senseis of the rookie nine and Team Gai were now sitting outside of the operating room the blonde was in. They weren't the only ones however as each of the clan heads that supported the blonde were there as well as the Suna sibs.

Everyone was broken from their thoughts when the door opened and the exhausted forms of Tsunade, Shizune, and Unohana walked through the door. The unconscious forms of Naruto and Kyuubi being carried by Tsunade and Shizune. Once they were placed in a room Tsunade spoke up.

"What the hell happened out there"

"Yes I'd like to know that as well" said Unohana.

"We were ambushed" said Shikamaru quietly catching the group's attention.

"Explain" demanded Tsunade.

"Troublesome any way what happened was…" started the shadow user.

Flashback:

_After Naruto had finished with Sakura the group had moved quickly. Kiba and Akamaru who were in the lead were using their noses to track the Uchiha. Behind him was Naruto his face clearly showing his displeasure for being forced to come. Shikamaru came next his face set in its bored expression. Then came Choji who was stuffing his face with chips while still leaping through the trees. Finally came Neji who was using his Byakugan periodically to check their surroundings. _

_After running for a few more minutes Naruto came for a stop causing everyone else too as well. Narrowing his eyes the blonde looked around at his surrounding before taking a whiff of the air._

"_Neji" spoke the blonde looking his direction. Neji catching on silently activated his Byakugan and cursed as soon as he did._

"_Genjutsu" spoke Neji quietly telling the others what Naruto already knew._

"_How many" asked Naruto after dispelling it knowing there were people nearby to run it._

"_Four all Oto nin" said Neji._

"_Point me in the right way" was all Naruto said before three clones appeared. _

"_One to the right thirty feet out. One to the left, one behind, and one ahead same distance"_

_As soon as he finished each of the blondes blurred in a different direction. Not long after that the blondes returned and three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

"_I think its safe to say Sasuke is not by himself" said Kiba stating the obvious. _

"_It changes nothing" said Naruto. "It's not like the hebi is going to send an entire army to deal with four gennin and a lazy chuunin" he finished making the others nod in agreement._

Flashback End:

"Unfortunately that's exactly what happened" said Neji.

"What" exclaimed the shocked Shizune.

"Apparently Orochimaru wanted Sasuke so bad he had an army prepared just to make sure he got there" explained Neji.

"Not to mention the fact Naruto somehow got on the snakes bad side" said Kiba.

"As well as the fact the troublesome blonde has a bit of a reputation now" said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean reputation" asked Ino.

"Apparently Naruto gained a nickname during the invasion. They call him 'Konoha's Shinigami'" said Neji getting a snort from Isane.

"Him a shinigami yea right, he hasn't even been to the academy" said Isane.

"Did you forget about what Ichigo did to you when he first came to Seireitei. Let's not forget he never attended the Academy either" said Unohana

"Actually taicho I did forget" confessed Isane.

"Wait what academy" asked Shizune.

"It's like the academy shinobi attend except instead of the Shinobi arts we teach how to be a Shinigami" explained Unohana.

"Anyway what happened after that Neji" asked Tenten.

"Right well after we left that group we caught up with the group who was with Sasuke. Unfortunately we were caught in a barrier made of earth…"

Flashback:

"_What the hell" exclaimed Kiba watching in shock as the wall reconstructed itself after withstanding a Tsuga from him._

"_This dome is filled with chakra Kiba" explained Neji his Byakugan active. "What's worse is its slowly draining us of our own" finished the Hyuga. _

_Naruto took this time to bring his hands in front of him with only his fingertips touching. Not long after he did that a sphere of pure chakra formed between his hands only to dissolve before the jutsu could be completed._

"_Damn it" said Naruto through gritted teeth._

"_Naruto man what the hell was that" asked Kiba his curiosity getting the better of him._

"_It's one of my most powerful and favorite techniques. I learned it when I went with Ero-sensei to get the old woman to become Hokage. Jiraiya-sensei was also the man who trained Yondaime. Anyway it was a jutsu which was created and mastered by Yondaime in a span of three years. Its called the Rasengan" finished the blonde._

_The group hearing this was in shock. Choji had even dropped his chips in surprise. Not long after that Shikamaru's head snapped up in Choji's direction._

"_You ready" asked Shika._

_His only response was Choji enlarged himself with his Baika no jutsu. Following directions Choji turned to the wall directly opposite of the sound nin that was holding them hostage. Once he was facing it he turned into a giant ball before charging and destroying the back of the prison. _

_Once they were out they noticed all but one Oto nin had left. That one had been the fat one Jiroubo. Though that didn't mean that he was alone as there was at least twenty more shinobi with him. _

"_Look it's him" spoke one of the oto nin who was wearing a mask over his face._

"_Who" asked a second._

"_The blonde one it has to be him" said the first._

"_Lets see blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks yeah it's him alright" said the second._

"_Who'd have thought we'd meet up with the Konoha no Shinigami in a place like this" said the first._

"_Hurry up and attack" yelled Jiroubo interrupting their conversation. _

_Seeing this, the group each took their stances as the twenty or so shinobi converged on them. Naruto had two kunai in hand in a backhanded grip. _

"_This will be quick" said Naruto with a smirk._

"_Yeah their foolish to come in close" responded Neji._

_As if by some signal the group split apart in different directions. They each only had four opponents which was rather insulting to both Naruto and Neji. _

_Neji sighed watching them come and deciding against a Kaiten he blurred forward. Slamming his palm into the chest of one Oto nin, he turned quickly striking another in the heart with the index and middle fingers of his right hand. Ducking under a kunai swipe he flipped forward kicking the nin behind him in the chin. Coming down he quickly threw a kunai into the nin's chest before giving the final one a palm strike to the stomach._

_Using his kunai's Naruto blocked two kunai thrust from both sides. Pushing them off the blonde moved quickly ducking under another kunai swipe, he came up stabbing one of his kunai into one nins throat. Letting go of the kunai he caught another that was thrown at him by the handle before throwing it back at the nin hitting him in his chest. _

_Blurring the blonde appeared in front of another before aiming a chakra infused punch at his opponent. He ducked just in time to dodge the kunai swipe that came from behind him. The swipe however did go through the other nins neck. Naruto came up quickly and punched the nin in the chest sending him flying back a few feet._

_Turning the blonde looked seeing the others already done with their opponents as well. They then noticed Jiroubo was the only one left they started to move on him before Choji told them he would handle him himself. Reluctantly they agreed to his wishes and continued further ahead._

Flashback end:

After listening to Choji recount his fight most of the group was in awe. The clan heads however were worried about the level of power the cursed seal had given Jiroubo. There was one thing however that had Hiashi curious after thinking on it for a moment he spoke up.

"Neji" said Hiashi catching the younger Hyuga's attention.

"Are you sure the name of Naruto's jutsu was called the 'Rasengan'. Asked Hiashi looking at the boy intently.

"Positive why" asked Neji

"The Rasengan was thought to have been lost after the Yondaime's death" explained Inoichi.

"Anyway what happened next" asked Tsunade.

"After we left Choji we found the other three resting in a clearing. Shikamaru came up with a plan to surround them. Unfortunately we ended up stuck to spider webs…" started Neji.

Flashback:

_Kidomaru looked at the group ahead of him. the others had already left leaving him to finish this group. Seeing multiple blondes he decided to stab them all until he found the real one. He was surprised however when the final one also turned into smoke. He moved just in time to dodge the kunai that were heading towards the back of his head. These same kunai however struck the piece of the web holding Neji in place. _

_The same happened a few more times freeing the rest of the group. Once everyone was down Neji stepped forward telling the others to go ahead. The group complying with his wishes did. Just after this was done Kidomaru made a signal and fifteen nin jumped down from the trees on the Hyuga._

_Neji sighed seeing this before a blue shield appeared around him. then placing chakra to his feet he spun with a call of "__**Kaiten**__". The nins all hit the Hyuga clan's absolute defense before being sent flying away from the Hyuga. Turning Neji glared at the six armed man before blurring forward._

Flashback End:

After hearing Neji explain the details of his battle the rookies were once again in awe of the battle. Hiashi however was inwardly raging at how Neji's weakness was used against him. He like Hinata had never believed that juken was invincible as all you needed to do was fight long ranged. The elders however refused to hear such things loving to think themselves invincible.

Unohana herself was listening quietly to all of this knowing she'd have to report this. Especially since it sounded as if these humans were using demonic energy. Before anything else could be said however another portal opened. This time only one person stepped out.

Like all shinigami he wore the black kimono and hakama set. He also wore the white haori that showed him as a captain. On the back of which was the kanji for 'six' in the black rhombus. He had long black hair with a whitish silver hairpiece and an extremely long white scarf around his neck.

"Byakuya-taicho I thought you'd be a bit later" said Unohana.

"Yes well I managed to finish up early" spoke the newly introduced captain.

"He's in the room if you'd like to see him" said Unohana.

"First I'd like to know what has happened that would force me to come here so early" responded the Kuchiki head.

"Oh Tsunade-san this is Kuchiki Byakuya he is the current head to one of the four noble families of Soul Society and the captain of the sixth division" said Unohana.

"Right well Shikamaru here was just about to explain what happened next" said Tsunade motioning to the Nara.

"Troublesome" muttered the Nara.

"After we left Neji we caught up to the rest of the other two. Before we could confront them however another troublesome group dropped down in front of us…" started Shikamaru.

Flashback:

"_This is getting really annoying" said Naruto looking at the fifteen nin in front of him. _

"_Yeah I don't even like the Uchiha that much" said the dog boy._

"_Regardless if we like him or not we have to take him back. Even if he's more troublesome than my mom" said Shikamaru with a sigh. _

"_Lets make this quick I'm starting to get hungry" said Naruto before his hands turned to claws and his pupils became slits. _

_Kiba following his lead brought out his own while engaging his Jujin Bunshin. With that Kiba and Akamaru leapt into the fray with a cry of "__**Gatsuuga**__" _

"_Well can't let dog-boy have all the fun" said Naruto before he blurred forward._

"_Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru drawing his kunai to deal with any who got through those three._

_Naruto appeared between a group of six nin who surrounded him in a circle. He watched as they looked at him in shock before one said something about being rewarded for killing the Shinigami. The blonde smirked before rushing towards that one, faster than the man could react naruto had ripped into the man's throat with his claws._

"_It will take a lot more than you losers to kill me" spoke the blonde. _

_Blurring forward the blonde planted his fist into one nins stomach. Then grabbing him he turned throwing him in the direction of the two tornadoes that were Kiba and Akamaru. Catching a punch aimed at his face he kneed his attacker in the stomach before giving him a backhanded punch to the back of the head. _

_The other four seeing this charged towards the blonde who stood still. Naruto simply watched arms crossed and smirk on his face. Once they were close enough he dropped down as the twin tornadoes slammed into the four. Getting to his feet he dusted himself off before looking towards the oto nin. _

_He looked just in time to see a white haired man take the barrel containing Sasuke and run off. Getting nods from Kiba and Shikamaru the blonde took off knowing he had the best chance of catching him. _

Flashback End:

After hearing Shikamaru and Kiba recount their fights the group was silent for a while. Each of them trying to digest the information that they had just heard. Noticing the sword Tenten was carrying Byakuya spoke up.

"Tell me child where did you get that zanpakuto"

"Soul Slayer? What this sword" asked Tenten getting a nod from the man.

Seeing the way the man was looking she looked over to Tsunade for help receiving a nod from the blonde.

"It's Naruto's" said Tenten after a moment.

"I took it from him when we first heard about the mission since we weren't expecting any real trouble. Plus with the way things are around here it wouldn't help if he'd have killed the Uchiha" explained the weapon mistress.

"I just want to know what happened that could hurt Naruto-kun that bad" said Hinata her stutter absent and looking deep in thought.

"I know I've never seen him hurt that bad" said Tenten a thoughtful look on her face.

"Inoichi" said Tsunade getting the man's attention.

"Is it true you have a technique to show the memories of others" asked Tsunade.

"Yes though we'll have to find the memory" said Inoichi.

Tsunade nodded before leading the way towards the blonde's room. Once they reached the room they found one of the two was up. Kyuubi was currently looking out of the window over the village with a peaceful expression on her face.

"I was wondering when you'd come" she spoke still looking towards the village.

"I'm surprised you're up so soon" said Tsunade.

"I'm a fast healer especially when I'm at full power" replied Kyuubi getting a few raised eyebrows.

"I've sent a messenger to inform my father so you should be expecting him soon" said Kyuubi.

"Of course it has been twelve years" said Tsunade

"It went by fast for me. After all I just woke up a few months ago" said Kyuubi

"Anyway I'm guessing you're here to check on Naruto-kun" said Kyuubi.

"Hai we need to find out what happened" said Tsunade.

"He won't be happy with people being in his head" said Kyuubi

"I figured as much but it's a necessity" explained Tsunade.

"Fine just remember that Naruto-kun has been through a lot. As such you'll see things in there most will never experience" advised Kyuubi. Turning around she laid eyes on the group who looked shocked seeing her pink eyes.

"Two captain level Shinigami" said Kyuubi in shock.

"You'd better not be like that bastard Aizen or I'll tear your heads off where you stand" threatened Kyuubi.

"How do you know of Aizen he only went rouge a year ago" said Unohana.

"Who do you think was responsible for my imprisonment" said Kyuubi shocking those who knew who she was.

"Explain yourself" said Byakuya.

"You'll have to wait I promised Naruto-kun I'd tell him before anyone else and as you know demons never break promises" said Kyuubi with a smirk.

Everyone who didn't know who she was were shocked hearing this. It was the older generation that figured out this was Kyuubi.

"I see you realize who I am well, allow me to formally introduce myself" said Kyuubi still smirking.

"I am the princess of the kitsune clan, and strongest demon of my generation. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune" she finished with a bow shocking the younger generation to the core.

"H-how you're supposed to be dead" said a shocked Sakura.

"Fabrication though I was as good as dead. You should all thank Naruto you're even still alive especially you Sakura as you'd have died in that forest if it wasn't for him" said Kyuubi.

"Anyway there are more important matters at hand" said Tsunade.

Once that was said Inoichi stepped up and ran through a few seals. After calling the name of his jutsu he placed his hands on the blonde. Once that was done a screen appeared over and between them. After a bit of searching he came upon what he was looking for and it started up.

On Screen:

_Naruto stared at the person before him with annoyance clear in his eyes. He had had a very annoying day so far. First he was threatened into taking this mission in the first place, then running through the forest. Then getting trapped into that earth barrier which had drained his chakra. After that he had to fight all those weaklings and run through this forest some more before running into that bone user. Lee had showed up before anything could really happen though. _

_Now he was staring out from one of the statues at the Valley of the End. Sasuke, near the edge stared back at him with hatred in his eyes._

"_Why'd you come here dobe" asked Sasuke still glaring._

"_Cause that old hag made me why else teme" replied Naruto casually._

"_Did you know Naruto this place is called the Valley of the End. A fitting place for our final battle" said Sasuke. Naruto said nothing and continued just staring at him._

"_You will not keep me from gaining power" said Sasuke._

"_And you're going to stop me how" responded Naruto walking forward he stopped however when the Uchiha drew a kunai._

"_You don't wanna do that. You can't win, you don't even know the rules of the game" said Naruto with a smirk._

_Sasuke looked confused for a moment which was all Naruto needed. Faster than the Uchiha could react Naruto crossed the distance and delivered a crushing punch to the boy's stomach knocking him over the edge. Sasuke recovered quickly though and flipped landing on the water below not long afterwards Naruto landed himself. _

_Neither wasted any time before they charged at each other. They both sent out punches which collided with each other a few times. At the same time both jumped back and ran through a few seals. Then each taking a deep breath exhaled thinking._

'_**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**__'_

'_**Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)**__'_

_While Sasuke blew out a giant fireball, Naruto blew out a water ball the same size. Both attacks streaked at each other before colliding, cancelling each other out and creating a wall of steam. When the smoke cleared both were boys were standing still staring at each other. _

"_Warm ups over" said Naruto _

"_Ah" was all that came from the Uchiha_

_With that said the Uchiha closed his eyes which quickly reopened showing the blood red orbs of the Sharingan two comma marks in each one. Naruto smirked seeing this now he could crush him at his best. With that thought he blurred forward streaking at the Uchiha jumping he delivered a vicious spin kick towards his head. _

_Sasuke seeing it coming blocked it before throwing his own punch which Naruto flipped over. Sasuke seeing this swung down on him which Naruto dodged by dropping into the water. It didn't take long for the blonde to emerge away from the Uchiha, when he did he wasted no time going through seals before calling out "__**Kirigakure no jutsu**__". _

_Just after he said that a thick mist rolled in surrounding the area. Sasuke cursed even with his Sharingan he could barely see. Naruto himself was perfectly fine and watching the Uchiha as he looked around. Flexing his hands he watched as they turned to claws and blurred forward. _

_Sasuke bit back a scream as he felt the claws tear across his skin. Luckily it had only been his arm that had got hit that time. Not wanting to deal with anymore of this he quickly activated his cursed seal the purple chakra dispelling the mist. He looked up just in time to catch a punch to the jaw that sent him flying into a wall. Before Naruto could do anything else however another group of Oto nin appeared jumping over the edge of one o the statues. _

"_God damn it" snarled Naruto seeing the group._

_Before most could even land his hands blurred through seals and he blew out a large fireball. Most managed to dodge it though some were incinerated. Once they landed the blonde looked at the ten that had dodged his fireball. Then once again running through seals the blonde called out "__**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu (Water Clone Technique)**__"_

_Ten clones were created then with a mental command Naruto sent them forward. Hearing the sound of chirping birds he turned just in time to catch a Chidori to the shoulder. Sasuke took this opportunity and quickly grabbed the blonde by his neck and prepared to strike him again. _

_Just as he was about to strike red chakra burst out of the blonde. He watched as his claws became shaper and his eyes turned red. The most horrifying however was the wound on his shoulder healing. _

_The now officially pissed off Naruto charged at the Uchiha leaving after images behind him. Arriving in front of him he delivered a devastating right punch to the Uchiha's stomach followed by three more punches the last of which sent him into the water. _

_He emerged quickly trying to put some distance between the two of them. Naruto was having none of this however and sped after him. Running on the walls the blonde jumped off landing in front of the Uchiha and giving him a crushing kick to the side of the head. Sasuke went flying but Naruto was on him quickly once more grabbing him by the neck pinning him against the wall. _

"_If I'd have known this would happen Uchiha" spoke Naruto quietly with anger lacing his voice._

"_I'd have let you die in that forest" finished the blonde. _

_Sasuke in need of air swung a kunai for the blonde side. Naruto jumped back reluctantly releasing his hold on the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke taking the opportunity jumped after the blonde catching him by surprise and sending them both towards the water. _

_Naruto recovered quickly however and quickly kneed the Uchiha in the side causing his grip to loosen. Then moving quickly he flipped and using his arm tossed the Uchiha towards the water followed quickly by a ball of water. Sasuke who was running through he own seals turned dodging the water ball which streaked past him. Then once he reached the water and finished his seals exhaled a giant fireball at the Uzumaki. _

_Naruto saw the attack and let loose a yell. Just using a blast of chakra he sent the attack right back at the Uchiha. Once that happened Naruto watched waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did it showed who Naruto assumed to be Sasuke._

_He now had longer light blue hair and a black mark that went over his nose. His eyes were now fully matured Sharingan eyes against a black background. Finally a pair of large hands had burst from his back which Naruto assumed had blocked the fireball as they had been covering the Uchiha. _

"_I don't know why my brother considers you special Naruto" said Sasuke quietly. "But I'm more special than you are" he finished grinning._

"_Really" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Of course I'll always be more special than you. After all I'm an Uchiha and your just some no name orphan" said Sasuke with a smirk._

"_Is that what you think" said Naruto smirking as well._

"_Then why is mister all mighty Uchiha so weak that he has to run to that snake for power" said Naruto smirking._

"_Better than being held back in that village full of weaklings" said the Uchiha brat. _

"_And breaking my bonds with them and you will make me even stronger" finished the Uchiha._

"_Breaking them huh" muttered Naruto_

"_Let's finish this then" said Naruto coldly. _

"_Hn"_

_With that Naruto brought his hands forward and together a red Rasengan forming. Sasuke himself quickly went through the seals for the Chidori. The usual chirping sound now sounded more like screeching and the Chidori now black in color. Both tensed and then at the same time sprung forward with yells._

"_**HABATAKU CHIDORI**__" _

"_**KITSUNE RASENGAN**__"_

_the two attacks collided creating a giant white orb. Inside the org however both were struggling to gain the upper hand. Finally Naruto won the power struggle going through the Chidori and slamming the orb of swirling chakra into the Uchiha's chest sending him flying into a wall before hitting the ground. _

_Naruto who was panting heavily and back to normal smirked seeing this. However it was short lived a scream ripped out from his throat. Looking down the blonde saw the steel of a blade going through his stomach from his back. It was then he felt several hands grab him and hold him still._

"_Hello Naruto-kun" came the sickening voice of Kabuto._

_Kabuto walked over to the Uchiha and shook his head before healing the damage done by the Rasengan. Naruto growled seeing this though he coughed up blood as a result. _

"_Don't die now Naruto-kun" said Kabuto lightly. "After all Orochimaru-sama wants Sasuke here to kill you" he finished. _

_Naruto said nothing as the pain had already gotten to him. Inside his head Kyuubi's screams of rage could be heard as well as her promises of revenge._

"_You know cough I'm going to cough kill you" said Naruto grinning weakly with blood dripping down his chin. _

_Not long after that the Uchiha stood up and turned towards the blonde._

"_You know Naruto killing you means a lot as it gets me closer to killing my brother" said the Uchiha a Chidori quickly forming in his hand._

_Once it was fully formed the Uchiha charged forward slamming it through the blonde's stomach and out of his back. Once he pulled his hand free the hold on the blonde was released and he fell into the water. Once that happened Sasuke now in his normal form left along with the sound nin. _

_Once they were gone Naruto was immediately pulled from out of the water. Looking up weakly he saw the person was a white haired teenager with a black haired girl beside him._

"_Naruto listen the seal on your stomach was destroyed. If something isn't done about it, it could kill you. I'm going to put a preserver seal on you. It will put you to sleep and stop any more damage from being done to you until you can be healed"._

_With that said the white haired boy applied the seal to his forehead and Naruto passed out._

Real World Later:

Tsunade sat in her office with Jiraiya, Unohana, and Byakuya with her. Since they had seen Naruto's memory they had been talking a lot. She had learned of the Gotei 13 and what they did. But what they mostly talked about was Naruto. Said blonde had awoken not long after they had viewed his memory of the fight. During this time Byakuya had decided to talk to Naruto alone. Thus bringing about the conversation taking place now.

"Let me get this straight you want me to let you take Naruto" said Tsunade looking at Byakuya like he was crazy.

"It's not a request I'm telling you I will take him. He has no choice but to go" said Byakuya evenly.

"And you think I'll just let you take my nephew away why" said Tsunade her eyes narrowing.

"He is my nephew as well" said Byakuya with a sigh.

"We had thought him to be dead for years and just learned he was still alive" he paused then continued.

"Like it or not Naruto is a Kuchiki a member of Soul Society's most noble family. Aside from that he needs to be trained in the ways of a Shinigami" finished the Kuchiki head.

Hospital:

Naruto stared out the window looking over the village. his thoughts kept going back to that mission it had changed him. He had no doubts that he was believed to be dead which would get the Akatsuki off of him for a while giving him time to train. He had already made up his mind about the Kuchiki heads offer and accepted it.

He had told this to both Tenten and Hinata. The latter of the two had took it the hardest but agreed to his choice. His sister however had just warned him not to become a pervert before they left.

"Your awake" said Shikamaru breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

"How do you feel" asked the shadow user

"Like someone shoved their hand through my stomach while it was covered in lightning" answered Naruto

"How's everyone else" asked Naruto after a moment.

"Everyone's fine though we're all tired" said Shikamaru.

"Luckily when those Shinigami came to heal you they took care of us as well" finished the shadow user.

"So what will you do now" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll train and then when I'm stronger and hunt them down and kill them all especially the _Uchiha_" answered Naruto spitting the name out.

Shikamaru said nothing and joined the blonde in looking out the window. Sakura who was outside had silent tears running down her face from what had happened to her team.

That Night:

Naruto stared out over the village from atop Nidaime's head on the Monument. He was dressed completely his coat was on and zanpakuto strapped to his back. Kyuubi who was standing next to the blonde would be staying in the village until her father's arrival. Byakuya and Unohana were both standing behind them. After a moment more Naruto, Byakuya and Unohana left through a portal.

"Be safe Naruto-kun" whispered Kyuubi before she too disappeared except in a whirl of fire.

AN: Well folks that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it cause it was hard as hell to write. And yes you read correctly Naruto is the nephew of Kuchiki Byakuya in this fic. Well next chapter will show be all about Seireitei and Naruto starts the Shinigami Academy. Also about the Naruto/Sasuke hope you liked that cause it gave me one helluva headache. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome though outright flames are not. Till next time LATER


	10. Seireitei

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 10: Seireitei

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own neither Naruto nor BLEACH if I did it would be like this.

AN: This is just to clarify a few things. Firstly for those of you who don't know retired captains can still where the captains haori when in their Shinigami forms. Such a case being Kuroshaki Issin and Rantou the former captain of the 12th division.

Secondly as I stated before most shinobi ie: chunnins and above have he levels of reiatsu they just don't know how to use it. So that's why Naruto could be seen in his shinigami form, though for those who don't have high chakra levels and in turn high reiatsu levels lets just give the exposure excuse okay.

Next I have to point out that time in Soul Society runs differently than it does in Human World. This of course is why people age slower in Soul Society. Please remember this important fact because only then will some things make sense.

Finally to the person who keeps asking me to take Hinomori out of the harem the answer is NO. the reason is simple I see Hinomori's relationship with Hitsuguya as the brother/sister type since they act like it. Besides like I keep saying I have plans for the characters and I won't change them because you don't like Hinomori.

Oh in case anyone is wondering YES Naruto will still go off to train with Jiraiya. He does need to train in the ninja arts too you know. That's why I'm happy that time moves differently in Soul Society otherwise I couldn't do it.

Start Now:

Soul Society the true name for what humans have come to 'heaven' or 'nirvana'. It consists of two portions Rukongai and Seireitei. Rukongai made up most of Soul Society and is where most people lived. Seireitei or the 'Court of Pure Souls' was where the nobility and Shinigami lived. Seireitei was the exact center of Soul Society and has for entrances.

Naruto listed dutifully as Unohana told him of the place. They had arrived not long ago and where currently on their way to the office of the Commander-General. He had noticed however that when he exited the portal he was once more in the Shinigami uniform he had when he first transformed. Apparently only spiritual forms could pass through the portal which is why he was transformed according to his uncle that is.

After walking a few more minutes they arrived at their destination. Naruto after quick consideration opted against a mask of any kind deciding to show his true self to any who might be in the room. When they entered the room he noticed there were already four people inside.

He noticed that both the white haired boy and black haired girl were in the room. In the front of the room stood an older man that reminded him much of the Sandaime. The difference between the two was this man was bald, had a long white beard and carried a staff.

The person who caught his attention the most however was someone he could never forget. Where as before the man whore the robes of a Kage he had traded them for those of a Shinigami. The blonde's eyes watered at the site and he disappeared in a blur latching himself onto the man with a cry of "Ojiisan".

Sarutobi hit the ground with an "oomph" though he smiled at the boy that was clinging to him and crying in his shoulder. After a moment though the blonde sobered up and glared at the older man causing him to recoil.

"What the hell is wrong with you old man" said Naruto though he continued before the old man could rebuke.

"Shiki Fujin is forbidden for a reason. You won't even let me use my Orokie no jutsu and here you are using that technique" finished the blonde causing the old man to chuckle.

"How are you here anyway I read from the scroll that the Shinigami _eats_ your soul" asked the blonde curiously.

"Wait what do you mean Shinigami eating souls" asked Unohana curiously.

"The Shiki Fujin is Konoha's most forbidden technique as it calls on the Shinigami himself to seal away the soul of a target. The price however is that the user must also give up his own soul" said Naruto

"So you did get past Raiton: Rai Ryuudan" said Sarutobi

"Of course I memorized that whole scroll. I'm just not crazy enough to try all the techniques" said Naruto with a smirk

A cough from above quickly brought the two back to focus as they quickly got to their feet. Once that was done everyone turned to the old man that was standing in the front of the room. Satisfied he had their attention the man spoke.

"Kuchiki Namikaze Naruto" spoke the old man getting a nod from the blonde.

"It is good to finally meet you we've actually been searching for you for over a decade as we had heard you were dead" said the old man.

"Yes Byakuya-sama has told me as much" said Naruto slipping into a role he'd once seen Neji play after he'd removed the stick from his ass.

"Tell me how has your life been in Konoha" said the older man.

"To put it simply" said Naruto looking him right in the eye. "It was hell" finished the blonde shocking many.

"If it wasn't for Sarutobi-ojiisan I would be dead" explained Naruto.

"Yes he's told me as much, though you must have friends there" said the old man.

"A few" answered Naruto simply. "Though I'm starting to question that as well" finished the blonde getting a raised eyebrow from both older men in the room.

"Sasuke defected to Oto" said Naruto simply to Sarutobi.

"Anything else" asked Sarutobi wearily.

"He shoved a Chidori through my stomach and left me for dead" said Naruto his eyes turning icy.

Sarutobi sighed hearing this. He'd always known that boy was trouble but the council wouldn't hear of such things when concerning their precious Uchiha. Though the moment Naruto's name was brought up half of them called for his death. That thought alone made his eyebrow twitch.

"A Chidori?" asked the older man.

"It's an A-rank assassination technique created by one of Konoha's finest the Copy Ninja Kakashi. It's basically a blade made of lightning that can cut through anything" explained Sarutobi.

"Though that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that guy with the glasses and silver hair" spoke Toushiro gaining everyone's attention.

"Explain" said Yamamoto.

"Naruto here had already won their battle with what he called the Kitsune Rasengan. That guy apparently had been waiting and stabbed Naruto through the back with a katana" explained Toushiro.

"It was after this that the guy Kabuto healed this Sasuke who afterwards shoved the Chidori through Naruto's stomach" finished Byakuya

"How'd you know" asked Toushiro.

"One of the shinobi there has a technique that lets people see others memories" said Byakuya.

"Anyway we've also heard of your battle with Shukaku" said Yamamoto getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Hitsuguya-taisho was monitoring you then as well" explained Yamamoto getting a nod from the blonde.

After some more seemingly random discussions Naruto was introduced to the rest of the people in the room. Most of which were captains and their lieutenants. After this Yamamoto was just about to speak when his door was slammed open and an angry looking woman walked in.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for summoning me old man" said the woman with a glare in her black eyes.

"Actually I do" said Yamamoto ignoring the glare and the old man comment.

"It concerns your son" said Yamamoto.

"What about him" said the woman worriedly.

"We found him. He's right behind you" said Yamamoto.

The woman who Naruto had been studying whipped around quickly in his direction. Once her eyes landed on him her eyes went wide. It was at this moment another person entered the room.

"Kushina was that really…" his words died in his throat at who he saw.

Naruto snapped around at the mans entrance. Naruto knew immediately who this was and the glare in his eyes would have froze the mans soul if they had the power.

"You" snarled the blonde.

Just then the gennin blurred and appeared in front of him delivering a heavy right hook to the mans jaw. The man skidded back a couple of feet before he brought his hand up to his jaw and rubbed it. When he looked up it was to the enraged eyes of one pissed off Naruto.

"See I told you that would happen" said Sarutobi with a smirk.

"Was that really necessary" asked the man

"I've got half a mind to shove a Rasengan down your throat" snarled Naruto. "But I can settle with just my claws" finished the blonde flexing his hands which turned into claws.

"Naruto would you really kill your own father" asked the man.

"No but I'll settle for tormenting you" said Naruto. "But it's Aizen's blood that I want" finished the blonde with a demonic grin more suited for Gaara.

This got reactions from just about everyone in the room. Most of the people in the room quickly turned serious eyes on the blonde. The exception is those who didn't know of Aizen.

"How do you know of Aizen" asked Yamamoto

"It was Aizen that caused Kyuubi's rampage through Fire Country" answered Byakuya.

Every shinigami in the room remembered that. They had sent plenty of pluses to Soul Society during that time. As a result each captain was also swamped with paperwork. This thought made several eyebrows twitch and one old man tighten his grip on his staff.

After a few more moments they were once more emerged in conversation. When it got down to Naruto's training however Yamamoto spoke up.

"Naruto's situation is rather unique. As it stands I believe he would have most likely been raised in the ways of a Shinigami anyway" said Yamamoto getting a nod from Sonia.

"Because he lives in the human realm he can not go to the academy" said Yamamoto.

"However anyone that wants to can train him" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"I would suggest starting with theory and control before moving to anything practical" said Byakuya.

"Why" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you have no control of your reiatsu" said Byakuya getting a sheepish look from the blonde.

"Right we'll start with theory and move on to control after that" said Sonia.

"Right then Naruto-kun, Sonia and Sarutobi will direct you to the Kuchiki estates while the captains and I have a brief meeting" said Yamamoto getting a nod from Naruto who quickly left the room.

Konoha:

Kyuubi sighed as she looked out the window of the room. It was far too boring for her without Naruto around to torment. Her presence in Konoha was obviously kept a secret as such she couldn't leave the mansion. It's not like she had anywhere to go if she did though as her only connection to this village was Naruto and he was gone.

Her musing was cut short however as a presence hit her senses. She froze for a moment before snapping into action. She couldn't let him come here as he normally would. It was with that thought that she disappeared in a whirl of fire.

Seireitei:

The walk to the estates had been made silently. Though it was a comfortable silence one all four people involved enjoyed. It was the reunion of their family after all. Naruto had noticed that most of the Shinigami looked at his mother as if she was some sort of god, a being they couldn't believe they were seeing.

Naruto himself had sported the look one time in his life. That was when the old man had first gotten him his apartment and simultaneously introduced him to Tenten. While distrustful of them both in the beginning he had warmed up to, and eventually saw them as the family he never had. Not long after that he and Tenten had met Hinata while she was crying in the park. They had been close ever since and were the only people he'd massacre a village for.

A small smile formed on his face at the thought of his sister and best friend. The expression of course was not missed by Sarutobi who smiled himself. It wasn't often Naruto had a true smile on his face after all.

"Hey" called Naruto breaking the silence. Minato who he was looking at nodded showing he had his attention.

"Why did you add the suppression seal" asked Naruto with a glare.

"Which one" asked Minato

"The one that not only cut off my reiatsu but hindered my abilities as well" said the younger blonde with a glare.

"Wait you mean to tell me I couldn't find him because you cut off his reiatsu" said Kushina with a glare.

"Hey don't blame me I thought you'd still be there" said Minato in his defense

"I would have if that damn medic wouldn't have told me he was dead" said Kushina with a snarl.

"Anyway Naruto the seal was designed after your mother told me of the things Shinigami normally encounter such as hollows" explained Minato.

"Hollows?" questioned the blonde.

"There basically ghost. They are the result of a soul staying to long in the human world after they have died. You'll learn more about them later on" explained Kushina.

"Right after I found out about them I designed the seal to suppress your reiatsu since hollows hunt those with high amounts of reiatsu. As a baby you already possessed a high amount and would have been a sitting duck had I not sealed it up though it wasn't sealed too tight" explained Minato.

"I had actually left the instructions for its removal at the clan house so your mother could remove it when she started training you" finished the former hokage.

"How did you remove it Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina

"Kyuubi flooded it with her chakra until it broke" said Naruto like it was nothing.

Any further conversation was cut off as they reached the estate; both Naruto and Minato were in awe of the place. Like the Hyuga estates it was decorated in the traditional Japanese fashion. The place had a large garden along with a pond and enough room to train in.

After the boys had snapped out of their awe Kushina guided them through the house. After walking around a bit and Sonia explaining about the estates they came upon the bedrooms. All of the bedrooms had tatami flooring and shoji doors. The one they were in however also had a sliding glass door which had a deck outside leading to another garden.

"I had this room built when I first learned I was pregnant" said Kushina with a small smile.

Naruto looked around and saw the room had a desk on one side and a dresser on the other. On the dresser sat three pictures, the first was of Arashi and Sonia sitting and holding each other over looking Konoha from on top of the Hokage Monument. The second was a picture of Minato and a very pregnant Kushina both holding one hand over her stomach and smiling.

The third however caught his attention the most. It was of a young girl with long dark blue hair. She looked to be around 13 years old she wore a black outfit similar to old style shinobi outfits and had a smile on her face. Next to her was a girl who looked to be about 17 years old. She had short purple hair and brown eyes. She had golden brown skin and yellow eyes with black pupils. She wore an all white gown and also had a small smile on her face.

"Those two are Shihouin Yoruichi and Fon Shoalin though she now goes by Soifon" said Sonia with a smile.

"This picture was taken just after Soifon was named as your fiancé" said Sonia causing Naruto to snap his head in her direction.

"Don't look like that all members of the Kuchiki clan have marriages arranged before they are born. Some of us just don't marry them as is the case for Byakuya and myself" said Kushina getting a nod from Naruto.

"I had planned on raising you in Human world and then bringing you here to meet her when you were close to her age which is why you were born in Konoha" said Kushina.

"Yoruichi and I had served as captains together in the Gotei 13 and were best friends. She had been watching Shoalin who is her cousin for a while and decided to take her as an apprentice. She had made plenty of plans for the girl as she held great potential. We eventually decided that you two would be good together and arranged the marriage" said Kushina.

"Anyway as you probably guessed this is your room. Ours is down the hall and around the corner to the right. The one across from you I had had designed for Soifon for when she stayed here. The rest are all guest rooms for whoever you invite over" said Kushina before she turned and left the room.

"Naruto" said Minato catching his attention.

"I don't know if you noticed or not but you no longer have access to your chakra. Regrettably I can't train you myself as I still don't have much reiatsu as unlike Sarutobi I didn't die before that technique finished" said Minato getting a nod from the blonde.

"However I will design a training manual for you for when you return to human world" said Minato getting a nod from the younger blonde.

Konoha:

Kyuubi walked with her father by her side towards the tower. It had taken a bit of convincing but she'd talked her father into taking on his human form here. Unlike her however her father completely loathed his human form though she didn't blame him, the man had far too many fan girls for her liking.

Arriving at the tower the two wasted no time entering and walking up the stairs towards Tsunade's office. Along the way Kyuubi noticed that they were receiving curious glances from the nin who worked there. Once they reached the top floor the pair walked right by the secretary and into Tsunade's office. Tsunade who was engaged in a fierce battle against paperwork looked up as the two entered the room.

Raising her left hand she watched as several puffs of smoke appeared around the office. Nodding towards the door she watched as the ANBU members complied with her request and left the room.

Once they were gone the male sighed before leaving his human form for his demon form. Once he was settled he had a pair of red fox ears on his head, and nine tails that swayed behind him. Along with that he had long red hair and slitted gold eyes

"Otou-sama this is Tsunade this village's leader" introduced Kyuubi getting a nod from the man.

"Tsunade this is my father the original Kyubi and the man your stories are about" spoke Kyuubi getting a nod from the Godaime as well.

"Now I have waited long enough Kyuubi you will explain why I have not heard from you in over a decade" said the man in a commanding tone of voice.

"I was sealed" said Kyuubi immediately though looking away.

"Surely these _humans_ couldn't have a seal that could contain for long" asked the fox lord spitting out the word human in distaste.

"Actually" spoke Tsunade gaining their attention.

"The seal that held her was designed by my cousin and the former leader of this village. It actually called on the Shinigami to seal the target away into the body of a newborn as nothing else would be strong enough to contain her" explained Tsunade.

The fox lord snarled hearing this. These flesh rats had the ability to summon the Shinigami's. While they weren't a problem for one such as him knowing they could seal away someone as strong as his daughter hit a nerve. Even still something wasn't sitting right and he needed to know what.

"Explain everything" said the male.

"It was Aizen's doing" snarled Kyuubi her eyes flashing red at the memory of the man.

"I had found out he had broken the rules and sided with the hollows. You remember the Hogyoko (Orb of Destruction)" said Kyuubi.

"Urahara Kisuke's invention" said the lord.

"Yes apparently Aizen believed hollows to have more potential than Shinigamis" said Kyuubi

"So he planned on seeing this potential so he could grow stronger" finished the fox lord.

"Yes and apparently Shiba Kean's death was a part of it. I found this out and was on my way to inform you when he cornered me and placed me in an illusion with his zanpakuto" said Kyuubi.

"But a shinigami's death is no concern of ours" said the fox lord.

"It is when the shinigami was absorbed by a hallow" said Kyuubi

"He then sent her in this direction where she attacked the country in an illusion induced rage until my cousin sealed her" said Tsunade.

"Who was the child you were sealed in" asked the lord.

"His name is Senju Naruto" said Kyuubi dreading this part.

The lord said nothing before looking into his daughters pink eyes his own golden one's glowing. He then saw every memory the girl had concerning Naruto as well as the ones she had seen from Naruto himself. In the end he was impressed with the child though when he backed away his eyebrow was twitching.

'_Oh shit_' thought Kyuubi with a bit of panic.

"You gave some of our blood to a human" said the lord.

"Then we have no choice" he said with a sigh.

'_Oh shit he's going to kill him. I knew this would happen_' thought Kyuubi inwardly shaking.

"You will become his mate" said the lord causing Kyuubi to nearly fall on her face.

"W-what" stuttered Kyuubi unsure if she'd heard correctly.

"You heard me the boy is now part demon and has the blood of a Kyuubi going through him. You have no choice now but to do it, besides it's not as if you don't want to" finished the lord.

"Now we are returning home your sister has been awaiting your return" said the lord getting a nod from his daughter.

"Tsunade I will be here when Naruto returns" said Kyuubi getting a nod from the Godaime.

With that said both father and daughter disappeared in a whirl of fire. Once they were gone Tsunade sighed before pulling the sake from the hidden compartment in her drawer.

Makai:

The council of nine, demon world's equivalent to the Shinigami. However where the Shinigami kept the balance of souls in human world the council of nine kept the balance of power. meaning anyone who gained more power than what the King allowed was destroyed.

As the shinigami had the Gotei 13, the council had the bijuu, its elite forces. It was with them all actions that were done by the bijuu were accounted for or assigned. In fact with the exception of summoned creatures all demons were monitored by the council. As such Kyuubi was now in front of them once more explaining the circumstances of her disappearance among other things.

"**This is most distressing**" said one of them a brown three headed dog with a distinctively male voice.

"**Yes it is and I'm beginning to think the disappearance of all the other bijuu was no accident**" said another this time being a green seven tailed dragon.

"**I knew of Shukaku but the others are gone as well**" asked Kyuubi

"**Yes they all started to disappear around the time you left for your last mission**" said the fox lord.

"**Well if it helps I know where Shukaku is**" said Kyuubi causing everyone to shift there attention to her. She then proceeded to explain about Gaara and then the Akatsuki who she had found out about from Naruto.

"**This is most disturbing indeed**" mumbled a black two tailed cat after the vixen had finished.

Seireitei six months later:

Naruto sighed as he stared up at the sky. He was currently on his back staring at the clouds and lost in thought. In the last six months he'd learned quite a lot about Seireitei and shinigami. He'd also tracked down Haku and had his reunion with her. Both had been working on using their bloodline with reiatsu instead of chakra though they had little success.

He had also gotten to know both Hitsuguya and Hinomori as well. Hitsuguya reminded him a lot of himself and they had quickly become friends. Hinomori however had been different as she'd been in a funk for the last year. He had learned that she once served under Aizen as his lieutenant. He had also heard how the man had used her and left her for dead after she'd served her purpose.

It had taken him a while but he eventually managed to convince her that Aizen had never cared for anyone but himself and that he didn't deserve her loyalty.

His relationship with his family had also developed nicely. He and his father were alike in many ways and trained in his taijutsu everyday. His mother had been determined to make him book smart instead of just street smart and was working him to the bone. His uncle however had named him as the heir to the family as he himself never had any children with his wife. All in all the last six months had been rather good for the blonde.

Elsewhere:

The captains of the Gotei 13 had gathered once again. This time however it was to discuss the placement of the academy graduates. After a while it had came down to the final person who Seireitei had dubbed as a geniuses Senju Haku

"Senju Haku is the most balanced Shinigami I've seen in a while" spoke Unohana catching everyone's attention.

"She is the first in class. She excels in all arts of the Shinigami including medical arts" said Unohana.

"She has also been working on a side project" spoke Unohana catching just about everyone's attention again.

"Before she died she had the ability to control ice. She's been working to regain that ability except using her reiatsu instead the chakra that she used in life" explained Unohana.

"And how far has she come with that" asked Soifon the only other female captain.

"She can now make small balls of ice as well as needles made of ice. Though she said its nothing compared to what she could do before" responded Unohana.

"Right well since she's good with medic techniques well put her in the 4th division" said Yamamoto getting nods all around. Once that was done everyone moved to get up when Yamamoto spoke again.

"Byakuya-taicho how is Naruto's progress"

"We're ahead of schedule he knows everything a Shinigami should know that's theory based and his control has improved though it's still not that great. Though the good news is he has more control than carrot top" said Byakuya getting a glare from an orange haired man that looked to be in his mid teens.

"Did stick up his ass just make a joke" said the orange haired shinigami.

Before it could go any further Yamamoto spoke up once more.

"I figured that he'd have a hard time with control with as much reiatsu as he has" stated Yamomoto.

"Let's send him to Karakura in two days time for further training Soifon-taicho and Momo-fukutaicho shall join him. I've talked to Kurosaki Issin who will be training his control. Kisuke has agreed to teaching him to use his zanpakuto and Yoruichi would train him anyway once she knows who he is" said Yamamoto getting nods all around with that done everyone but Soifon, left leaving the general alone.

"Is there something I can help you with Soifon-taicho" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes why am I going with him? With Yoruichi-sama there already it really isn't necessary" said Soifon.

"Your going to get to know your fiancé better" said Yamamoto with a small smirk seeing the surprised look on her face.

"I didn't know you knew and I thought he died" said Soifon quietly.

"I was there when Kushina made the proposal, and before you ask yes Naruto knows but you should know something as well" said Yamamoto gaining the captains attention.

"I've recently talked to his aunt in Human world and found out he has other fiancés" said Yamamoto causing the woman to raise her eyebrows.

"Apparently he's known one of them since childhood though he doesn't know their engaged" said Sarutobi.

"Then the other would be Kyuubi herself which he also doesn't know about" said Yamamoto.

"I've also noticed Momo-fukutaicho has had her eye on him" finished the general.

"What is with all these women" said Soifon with an eye twitching.

"Hey its better for you as well, he does have a clan to revive" said Yamamoto getting a nod from the girl who blushed scarlet.

"I would suggest you going to see him" said Yamamoto only to get a nod from the girl before she turned and walked out of the room.

AN: Well this chapter is finally done though something feels off to me. Luckily I didn't have to work today and managed to finish the chapter. Also fans of my other story look for the next chapter as it should be out this weekend. Well that's all for now, thanks for reading and please review. As always constructive criticism is welcome though all out flames are not. Till next time LATER


	11. Karakara

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 11: Karakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, though I often wish I did.

AN: As always I have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Secondly I must say to some people READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. I'm saying this because if you did you wouldn't be asking questions for things I have already stated in the notes too many times to count. Also for those who didn't get the hint last chapter YES Ichigo will be in the story.

This is going to take place before the Arrancar arc in fact it's just after the Bount arc.

OH I should tell you that only a month has passed since Naruto left in Human world. As you all SHOULD know time in Soul Society and human world passes differently. Also in BLEACH it says time moves slower in Soul Society but I changed that up so time wouldn't go by too fast. So instead of time moving slower in Soul Society it passes faster though they do age slower than in human world if that makes as much since outside my head as it does inside.

Start Now:

Karakura Town is one of the many districts of Tokyo, Japan and borders Naruki City on the west. It is also the town with the highest reiatsu reading in human world. This of course would be the reason that it has such a concentration of hollows there. Rumor has it that Karakura is also the location where the royal key must be created.

The royal key is of course the tool used to access the dimensional space of the King himself. The rumor has it that the creation of the key would require a concentration of 100,000 souls to be created. Upon its creation however the key would vaporize all of Karakura Town.

While no one knows if this is true or not one thing remains a fact. That would be Karakura Town is home to some extremely powerful reiatsu levels. These levels come from a select group of individuals though most are more than a match for your average shinigami or hollow. In fact some can stand toe to toe with captains of the Gotei 13 a few of them are even members or former members of the Gotei 13.

It is here that we now find one Kuchiki Naruto as he emerged from the portal on an empty street. Along with him are the captain of the Gotei thirteen's 2nd division Soifon, and the fukutaicho of the 5th division Momo Hinomori. Naruto grinned feeling his chakra once again flowing through him. He smiled foxily remembering he now had the training routine that his father himself had used.

Taking stock of himself he was happy to see his clothes still fit. Un-strapping his pouch he checked his supply of shuriken, and explosive tags. Next he did a quick inspection on his favorite weapons his kunai. Pressing the bladed end into his finger he nodded seeing it draw blood and grinned as soon as the small wound healed up. After placing the weapon back into its place he flipped both his wrist and two more kunai shot into his hands. After testing these out as well he nodded to the two girls.

Soifon raised an eyebrow seeing this, the kid looked like he was going to war with as many weapons as he had on him. Hinomori was also shocked by this as she'd never seen this many weapons on one person before. Both women quickly shook themselves from their shock though and focused on the task at hand as well as fighting to keep the blushes from covering their faces.

"Naruto I need you to find the highest levels of reiatsu in the town so you know where we're headed" said Soifon getting a nod from the blonde

Closing his eyes the blonde concentrated his own reiatsu for the task. Both women were surprised to see his reiatsu surround him before he was surrounded by threads on all sides. His hand raised and he grabbed hold of quiet a few threads before his eyes snapped open.

"That way" said the blonde his hand pointing in the direction it had been raised.

'_Reiraku_' thought both Soifon and Hinomori in shock.

'_To think he could do something as high level as using spirit threads. He really is the same as Kurasaki_' thought Soifon.

"Right then shall we go Soifon-taicho" said Hinomori snapping Soifon from her thoughts.

"Hai hope you can keep up Naruto" said Soifon with a smirk.

"If you could loose me I'd have to get my body back in shape" said Naruto with a smirk of his own.

Ever since he was young the blonde had known his speed was essential to his survival. As such he had trained his speed more than anything else which was proven as he could easily outrun most chuunin.

Twenty minutes later found the trio in front of a small shop of some kind. The sign up front had it labeled as the Urahara Shop. Without any hesitation Soifon walked up and opened the door before heading inside followed closely by the other two.

Once they came upon a large group of people. The first he noticed was a man with pale blonde hair wearing black pants with a black kimono with a diamond pattern on the bottom under which was a green robe. On his head was a stripped green and white bucket hat. Sitting across the man's lap was a brown cane.

The next person he noticed was a young boy with fiery red hair sitting next to a young girl with her black hair in two ponytails on both sides of her head. Finally he noticed another dark skinned man who wore glasses and braids. The man he noted had a muscle structure that rivaled Gai's.

"Ah Soifon-taicho I was expecting you" said the bucket hat wearing man.

"I see. Are our rooms prepared Urahara-san" said Soifon.

"Hai Jinta, Ururu please guide the young one and Momo-fukutaicho to the guest rooms" said the newly introduced Urahara getting nods from the two.

"So that's him Kushina's son" said Urahara as soon as the four had left.

"Hai" answered Soifon.

"I've already contacted Yoruichi she should be here tomorrow. Kushina has also informed me that she wants you and Naruto to share the room so I've arranged it as such" said Urahara getting a nod from the captain.

"His control lessons start at ten o'clock tomorrow morning with Isshin. Depending how well he does he'll start his training with his zanpakuto soon after" said Urahara once more getting a nod from the woman.

"Now tell me how things have been Soi-chan" said Urahara with a smirk.

Once Naruto reached the room he looked around finding two futons rolled up in front of him. Knowing his mother most likely had something to do with this he shrugged it off and removed his coat. Once that was done he quickly bit his thumb and ran the blood over his summoning tattoo. There was a puff of smoke and there in front of him once again stood Taka.

"**How can I help you Naruto-kun**" said the vixen.

"Can you deliver a message for me" asked the blonde receiving a nod from the vixen.

Next Day:

Konoha:

Tsunade sighed as she listened to the council members bickering in front of her. It had only been a month since Naruto had left and already news about the retrieval mission had spread. The villagers had of course immediately blamed Naruto for not only the Uchiha's defection but the mission's failure. They had even gone as far as demanding the boy's death something that had caused Jiraiya to release all of his killing intent.

This eventually led to the meeting she was in now. In all of Konoha only a few people even knew Naruto was gone. Those people were Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade herself. Other than that no one even knew he was out of the hospital since Jiriaya felt nobody else should know as he's supposed to be dead.

"Tsunade-sama" called Chouza breaking the blonde Hokage from her thoughts.

"Hm" mumbled Tsundae turning in his direction.

"I was asking how Naruto is doing" said Chouza concerned.

"Oh he was completely healed last I heard. I'm waiting to hear from him sooner or later" said Tsunade casually causing more than a few eyebrows to be raised.

"What do you mean I thought he was still in the hospital" said Tsume confusedly.

"He was out of the hospital the night the team got back" said Tsunade.

"Then where is he now" asked Homura lacking any malice in his voice for once when regarding the boy.

"Don't know he left the village the same night" said Tsunade causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"What do you mean he left" said Danzo heatedly.

"What did I say" said Tsunade

"Then he must be marked as a missing-nin" said one of the civilian council members getting nods from the other civilians in the room.

"He's not a missing-nin when the Hokage knows when he leaves" said Tsunade glaring at the group.

Before anything else could be said there was a puff of smoke in the room. Everyone tensed seeing this not sure what it could be. When the smoke cleared there was a red three-tailed kitsune in the center of the table. Turning and sniffing the room Taka finally found the scent she was searching for.

"**So you must be Tsunade" **said Taka getting a nod from the women.

"Yes who sent you the princess or the lord" said Tsunade evenly.

"**Neither, Naruto-kun did**" said Taka making the blonde go wide eyed while most other people were just confused.

"**Anyway he wanted me to tell you that his training is going well and he'll meet up with the pervert in a year in a half where you two first met**" said Taka getting a nod from Tsunade.

"**Also he gave me this to deliver for you to read to the council whenever you called them**" said Taka handing over a scroll she had in her tail. Once that was done Taka disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking at the scroll she noticed it had a blood seal and quickly broke it before reading it aloud.

"_To the Konoha Council_

_First of all let me say that I am extremely disappointed in Konoha. I left specific instructions of how I wanted Naruto to be treated and you did the opposite. I have a feeling that was mostly because of those stupid civilians on the council. Either way I am far from pleased. If you haven't figured it out by now I am the fourth Fire Shadow._

_I am only writing this just to let you know that there will be hell to pay for your crimes against my son. And don't think that just because I'm dead I can't make good on my threats, because you see soon I'll be finishing my own training in the Shinigami arts. _

_And just so you know I've heard of all of your crimes. Homura and Koharu trying to have my son killed in his crib. Danzo trying to draft him into the Roots since before he could walk so you could turn him into a weapon only loyal to yourself. You civilians took every chance you could to make his life hell. You even spread the rumor that he was the Kyuubi incarnate when you knew it wasn't true. You also treated him like the plague, kept the children away, and beat him every chance you could get._

_For all of these crimes you have been found guilty. But I'm not the one you should worry about for when Naruto returns he won't be alone. Don't even think about asking for mercy either because she will have none. As the saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. This is especially true when it is a mother who you separated from her son for twelve years. Also whoever gave the order to tell my wife our son was dead just know that not even in death shall you rest. For you will then be at my mercy as well as the mercy of his entire family, I look forward to that day._

_From_

_The Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato_"

The room was eerily silent after that was read. Those who had supported the boy were all happy that they had since it meant they'd get to live. Those who hadn't well lets just say they weren't looking forward to when Naruto returned. Finally after a while one of the civilian council members spoke up.

"It's a trick there's no way that could be real" said the man gaining everyone's attention.

"First of all there's only one Shinigami. Secondly Yondaime is dead and there is no way that the Kyuubi brat is his son" said the same man.

"Actually there is more than one Shinigami" said Hiashi suddenly getting nods from those who knew.

"They healed Kiba and Akamaru" said Tsume

"Choji too" said Chouza.

"And Neji" said Hiashi

"Then they healed Naruto and left to train him" said Tsunade.

Each time someone said something the civilians and the three elders felt like they got hit in the stomach.

"Oh and just so you know how I know it could happen" spoke Tsunade catching there attention.

"Naruto's mother is the former head of the Kuchiki family. They are a family of Shinigami's and are the equivalent to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans combined" said Tsuande shocking everyone.

"Wait his mother is the former head" said Shikaku.

"Hai she passed the title on to her brother you remember Kuchiki Byakuya" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Now anything Naruto related is a SS class secret" said Tsunade suddenly and very seriously catching everyone's attention.

"Jiraiya and I have already come up with a plan concerning a few people and we can't have news on Naruto leaking to our enemies" said Tsunade getting nods all around.

"If anyone speaks you will find yourself doing the paperwork of everyone in this room" said Tsunade making everyone even the normally stoic Hyuuga and Aburame shudder in fear.

"Also Uchiha Sasuke is now considered a B-rank missing-nin. He is to be captured or killed on sight" said Tsunade shocking the civilians.

"But Tsunade-sama he's the last Uchiha without him we'd lose the Sharingan" said a pink haired civilian.

"The Sharingan is already lost. And unless Kakashi has children which I seriously doubt it's going to stay that way" said Tsunade.

"Also Danzo I need you to do something for me" said Tsunade catching his attention.

"Find a way to let out the information of Uzumaki Naruto's death at the hands of Oto" said Tsunade shocking everyone.

"I don't understand" said Chouza.

"It's simple" said Tsunade.

"Akatsuki was after Naruto for the Kyuubi so they needed him alive. The group is composed of nine S-class missing-nin's one of which being Uchiha Itachi" said Tsunade.

"I see" said Shikaku catching everyone's attention.

"When the news of Naruto's death reaches the Akatsuki they'll take their anger out on Oto and Orochimaru" said Shikaku

"Also team seven under Hatake Kakashi has been officially disbanded" said Tsunade catching everyone's attention especially the pink haired woman as that was her daughter's cell.

"Since the hebi wants to play we'll play hard ball" said Tsunade confusing many.

"Jiriaya" said Tsunade before a blur appeared on the rooms back wall which revealed Jiraiya.

"When Naruto returns you are to teach him everything you can" said Tsunade getting a nod from the man.

"Kotetsu" called Tsunade. The door opened and the jounin walked in.

"Have Haruno Sakura report to my office in twenty minutes and not a second after"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kotetsu before he left to do his task.

"Tsunade you're not thinking what I think you are" said Jiraiya confusing some.

"Yes it's the birth of new generation of Sannin" said Tsunade shocking many once again.

"Do you think they can do it" said Jiraiya seriously.

"This is Naruto we're talking about. If he can't do it no one can" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Fine I'll see you in a few years. It looks like I'll be putting the gaki through the same training as I did Minato" said Jiraiya before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Danzo send some of the Roots to Tea Country" said Tsunade catching his attention.

"A group of Ame-nin have been spotted there one of which carrying the Raijin. I want that blade back. Should my uncle's sword be returned to me you may just live after Kushina's return" said Tsunade with that said she stood up. Everyone seeing this as a sign of dismissal stood as well and left the room.

Karakura Town:

Naruto arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic at exactly ten o'clock. He had of course been up since six and training at Urahara's. He had spent that time working on perfecting the Rasengan all he needed was a bit more control and he'd have it. Shaking himself from his thoughts he walked inside and rang the buzzer that they had. After about two minutes a little girl with short brown hair came out.

"Can I help you" said the girl.

"Yes I'm here to see a Kurosaki Isshin he's expecting me" said Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Okay follow me" said the girl.

Following the girl who had introduced herself as Yuzu he soon found himself in a dining room. Once he was in the room he came upon a few people. The first was a girl he knew was Yuzu's age with black hair. Across from her sat a boy with orange hair who looked a few years older than Naruto himself. Next to him was another girl with black hair that Naruto immediately recognized as Rukia. Finally at the head of the table was the man he had come to see.

"Yuzu why did you bring him up here" said Isshin before she could answer however Naruto spoke up.

"Kurosaki Isshin former captain of the Gotei 13's 10th division. You are known as one of the strongest Shinigami to ever live" said Naruto shocking everyone who turned to look at the man.

"Kuchiki Naruto son of Kuchiki Kushina. Rumor had it you were dead" said Isshin seriously shocking everyone.

"Yes I was aware. My mother said you were trustworthy. In fact you were a witness to her marriage with my father" said Naruto.

"Yes I was. Do you have any combat experience" said Isshin.

Instead of answering Naruto simply pulled his hitae-tae from his pocket and showed it to him.

"Yamamoto-sama has spoken highly of you. I hope you don't disappoint" said Isshin.

"In fact he told me you could actually surpass Ichigo here in power" said Isshin once again shocking everyone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo the infamous substitute Shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division" said Naruto nodding to both of them.

"Your mother taught you well I see" said Isshin causing Naruto to nearly shudder.

"I hate bookwork" said Naruto getting an understanding nod from Isshin.

"Well since I'll be teaching you I might as well teach the idiot here as well so he won't be spilling out reiatsu all the time anymore" said Isshin

With that said the older man closed his eyes before he glowed blue. When the glow died down his clothes had changed and he was now in his Shinigami form. His haori however had no sign on the back and was worn as a sash over his left shoulder.

"Why do you not have a sign on your back" asked Naruto.

"When you lose your position during battle instead of retirement you no longer where the sign of the division's captain" explained Isshin.

"Well come on you three and you too Karen we might as well begin you're training as well" said Isshin before moving out.

Moving through the house for a bit they came to a large grandfather clock. Reaching inside the former captain pulled on the pendulum rod. Once he did that the clock slid to the side revealing a narrow doorway. Walking through and down a several flights of stairs the soon found themselves in a very spacious and rocky area.

"This is…" said Ichigo in shock.

"Yes the training grounds under the Urahara shop. It actually stretches from the shop to the clinic" said Isshin.

"Alright Naruto lets see how much reiatsu you have and don't hold back" said Isshin.

The blonde nodded hearing this before he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear a few yards away from them. Once he did that he closed his eyes and let down all the barriers holding back his reiatsu.

Naruto was surrounded by a golden glow for a moment then his reiatsu burst outward completely covering him. Finally after a few minutes it died down. When it did he was once more in his Shinigami form his zanpakuto in its sheath on his back.

"Man I haven't seen this much reiatsu in a kid since Toushiro" said Isshin

"What's wrong dad" asked Karen

"He's got as much reiatsu as a lieutenant level Shinigami" said Isshin.

After a moment more the blonde rose the barriers back up and retuned to normal though he kept his zanpakuto.

"Karen did you get a feel for his reiatsu" said Isshin getting a nod from the girl.

"Good then I want you to try to find something similar in yourself. I won't allow what happened to Ichigo to happen to you" said Isshin.

"Ichigo-san can I ask you a question" asked Naruto after a few moments.

"Sure" said the orange haired teen.

"Your part demon aren't you" said Naruto shocking both Isshin and Ichigo.

"Why would you think that" said Ichigo.

"I can smell it. The demon in you though its low class it's still a demon" said Naruto.

"It's a hollow" said Ichigo with a sigh.

"Hollows are low class demons that wish they were high class" said Naruto with a smirk.

Any further conversation was cut off when a golden glow took up the field. Turning they found Karen now in the robes of a Shinigami her zanpakuto in its sheath at her side. Once that was done Isshin got to work drilling them on how to control their reiatsu.

A few hours later Urahara himself showed up. With him were Soifon, Hinomori and Yoruichi.

"Ok Naruto here how things are going to go" said Urahara catching the blondes attention.

"Every morning you'll have control training with Isshin from 7-10 am. From 12-3 pm you will be trained in hand to hand combat by Yoruichi and Soifon. From 4-7 pm you'll be training with Hinamori in kido. And from 7-10 I'll be training you on zanpakuto combat" said Urahara getting a nod from the blonde.

For three months this was Naruto's schedule. The hours between times he spent getting to know Soifon and Hinamori better. The other two hours he usually spent with Yuzu and Karen who had quickly become like sisters to him. He had also started teaching Yuzu about the ninja arts as she often felt powerless when near her siblings.

His control had greatly increased as he no longer had so many barriers up to hold back his reiatsu. In fact he had cut the barriers from 10 down to two thanks to Isshin's training. His kido training had also done well though he favored hado (blast spells) over everything else. In fact for a few of them he no longer even had to use the incantation.

His training with Yoruichi and Soifon had also produced results. The first thing they had taught him was Shunpo (flash step). Their warm ups was actually a game of tag to see if Naruto could catch them. In the third month he had finally caught Soifon though it was only once. The results of which had them on the ground with Naruto on top of her and his face buried in her breast, something Yoruichi never let them live down. Yoruichi however was proving why she had gotten her nickname every time.

His training with Urahara however was different. The bucket hat wearing man had pointed out all the flaws in the blonde's stance the very first day and corrected them. After that it was all theory on zanpakuto's and how they worked. He also had him doing meditation to work on the blonde's short amount of patience.

Now however he was meditating for a different purpose. Urahara had told him it was time he met his zanpakuto face to face. He had said that unless he did their training could go no further. It is for this reason Naruto was now walking the halls of his mind.

Mindscape:

Following the pull he felt he soon found himself in the now familiar room from when he first came to his mind and when he had awoken his Shinigami powers.

Walking down the stairs he soon found himself once more overlooking Konoha from the Hokage Monument. Only this time something was different, that something would be the storm clouds in the sky with streaks of lightning passing through it. Finally one bolt fell from the sky before striking the Monument and setting it ablaze. Out of the fire walked a single man.

The man was tall with long silver hair. He wore a long black coat with plate armor on the shoulders. He also wore black pants that led to belted black boots. On his hands he wore a pair of black gloves. Finally he had bright emerald-green eyes that had slits for pupils.

"**So you have finally come**" said the man in an emotionless voice.

Naruto said nothing and merely looked out over Konoha. The man seeing this turned to look out over it as well.

"**What would you do with my power should I grant it**" said the man

"The same as I always do walk down my path with no regrets" said Naruto

"**And should your path cross with the Uchiha's**" said the man.

"I will not hold back" said Naruto seriously.

"**You have lived a hard life and yet you have not faltered once. Such a thing is hard for any one especially a child. Should you need my strength you will know what to do**" said the man before silence settled over them. After a few minutes the silence was once again broken this time by Naruto.

"You speak of this as if you have experience" said the blonde.

"**I do. I was not always a zanpakuto spirit I once lived in the world just as you do. It was only after I died that I was remade into a zanpakuto spirit. However during my life I let my pain and anger get to me I suggest you don't do the same**" said the man getting a nod from the blonde.

After a few more minutes Naruto nodded receiving one back before turning away. The last thing he heard before he left was the name of his zanpakuto.

Real World:

Urahara watched Naruto while enjoying a conversation with Yoruichi. It had been about two hours since Naruto had entered his meditational trance. There were two ways for a shinigami to learn their zanpakuto's name. The most common was for the Shinigami to be in danger and their zanpakuto helps them out. The less common however was to gain their respect and have them come to you. The first method he had used with Ichigo as they had had little time. The second was the way Naruto was now doing it.

Their conversation stopped however when both Naruto and his zanpakuto pulsed blue a few times before the glow died down and he opened his eyes.

"Well then" said Urahara with a smile. "It's time for the real training to begin" he finished as Yoruichi grinned.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be a timeskip and its back to Konoha. I'll also start working on the pairings then. Thanks for reading and please review constructive criticism is welcome though all out flames are not. Till next time LATER.


	12. Naruto's Return

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 12: Naruto's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I wish I did.

AN: Hey guys it's been a while. First off as always I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed since you guys keep me writing. In all honesty though I think this will probably be one of the best fic I ever write. I'm saying this because there's something about this fic that keeps screaming at me to write as long as I can.

Anyway aside from that it's going to be a nice time skip. In this the Arrancar arc has just started meaning Ichigo still can't control his hollow side. Now several people have asked if Ichigo will be in this story. I'd just like to point out he's had appearances in the last two chapters though he will gain a stronger presence later on…hopefully. Anyway long story short I have big plans for this fic.

Also I'm planning on doing 3 more fics down the line. The first I've come up with a purely Naruto fic with a Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho twist thrown into it called The Firefox. What led to this was me being bored and watching one of the filler episodes and Naruto saying something about not letting this chick Isarabi go to the other world. This fic will show two sides of Naruto.

The fic starts about a good 10,000 years before Yu Yu Hakusho begins. I originally wanted to start it as my second fic but I didn't have everything figured out yet. It starts off with Naruto as a gennin though I'm thinking about adding flashbacks to show his life before that. There may or may not be Akatsuki appearance's I haven't figured it out yet. Anyway the fic will show Naruto's rise as a legend which will include a lot of demon bloodshed

The next is an actual Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover I'm calling Rise of the Demon Fox. In this fic Naruto is a half demon coming from a long line of powerful kitsune demons on his mother's side. In this fic he also lived two lives the first is Yoko Naruto, nephew of Yoko Kurama the life he led before coming to Konoha. The second is of course Uzumaki Naruto, gennin of Konoha trying to find his place in the world after being forced to return there due to injuries when he was 10. Akatsuki might have a small if not non existent role in this story I'm not sure yet.

Finally I have a Naruto/Star Wars crossover in the making called Return of the Jedi. In this Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten are descended from Jedi and are trained by Yoda, Obiwan, and Mace Windu respectively. It takes place around two hundred years after the original Star Wars trilogy ends. This one will definitely include Akatsuki.

So I'm letting you guys pick which one I write first and then the order of the other two. In two months time I'll total them up and whatever I see at that time will be the order in which I write them sound good? Well with that out of the way let's get to the story.

Start Now:

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Hyuuga Hinata was beating the shit out of a training log. She had changed in the last two and a half years. Her dark blue hair was now longer and hung down her back. She had developed curves in all the right places and had grown a nice pair of breast. In all she had changed from a cute little girl to a beautiful young woman.

Panting heavily and whipping the sweat from her forehead she sat against the log and sighed. In the last few years things have been going to plan…somewhat. The only things different were Naruto's absence, she and Neji are already getting along and most importantly she's still a gennin!

She sighed that had been a conscious decision on her part. Both she and Tenten had absolutely refused to take the exams again until Naruto returned. Of course they'd never told anyone that but Tsunade telling everyone else they were just waiting for a challenge. If Hinata were still wearing her mask as tight as she used to everyone probably would have seen right through that though.

In the eyes of most of those around her she had seemingly come out of her shell. She no longer stuttered or made any of her nervous gestures, except on certain occasions. She had also stopped holding back in her sparring as much against her sister. In the eyes of the clan she had surpassed Hanabi and was nearing Neji's level.

She mentally scoffed at that as she was already on that level. To her however Jyuken was just far too stiff. Sure it had its speed and precision but it was also rigid, a sign that it was created by a man. This was the reason she had started developing her own style of Jyuken, one that made use of the natural flexibility of a woman. Without this she knew she would never reach her fathers level.

Most had credited her rise in strength to Naruto's 'death'. Many of her friends believed that the death of the person she held most precious had caused her to release everything that she had been holding back. Whenever this was brought up however both Shikamaru and Tenten would stay quiet as they both knew the blonde was still alive.

When word of Naruto's 'death' had come out the villagers immediately started trying to celebrate, trying being the key word. You see every time they had tried it had been in the presence of one or more of his friends or worse, Tsunade herself. Whenever these things happened the shinobi in the area turned a blind eye, as they had grown to respect the blonde after his battle against Shukaku. The worst however was when she'd been walking with Neji and her father towards the tower.

Flashback:

_They had just past Ichiraku's when they overheard two of the villagers talking about what it would have been like if the 'demon' had had children and what they'd have done to them. She had acted on pure instinct, having planned to be the mother of the blonde's children. _

_Both Neji and Hiashi watched in shock as her Byakugan flared to life and blades of chakra launched out of her palms and into all of the tenketsu in the both of their lower bodies. If that wasn't bad enough she had done it so they would never walk again or have children (AN: author winces). Needless to say no one ever spoke negatively about the blonde in her presence._

Flashback ends:

It wasn't until after she had regained her breath that she had realized what she had done. Her pale eyes had gone wide as she rounded on the still shocked Neji and Hiashi. Hiashi had immediately broken the move down from what he had seen and knew that he had only seen half of what it was capable of. Even still that one attack had more strength than even Hakke Rokujuyon Sho.

This is because the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho only closes the tenketsu for a certain amount of time. With his Byakugan he saw Hinata didn't do that, no she had destroyed every tenketsu she hit. Those men would never walk again among other things. He inwardly shuddered he'd rather die by use of the caged bird seal than face their fate. It was with this thought that he turned his most precious possession away from his daughter.

Things had not been quite the same after that. Hanabi had been livid finding out Hinata had been holding back on her. The elders had also been surprised after they had been informed as Hinata was supposed to be the weakling. They had grilled her on the move with their Byakugan's active to be completely sure she didn't lie. When asked why she never used the move before she simply stated that it still wasn't finished as it easily tires her out.

In the end it had been labeled as an A-rank technique. The kicker though was when she had explained why most of the Hyuuga couldn't use it as they weren't flexible enough, as such it had been dubbed as a woman's technique. They had asked her to start teaching it once it was finished. As a result she had started taking more missions just so she could get out of it. She was not sharing her techniques until her style was finished.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she stood up before heading for a shower. She had a meeting with Tsunade in 2 hours, and something told her she wasn't going to like it.

Yamanaka Flower Shop:

Yamanaka Ino was many things abrasive, loud and demanding being three of them. Right now however she was absolutely bored. She also changed into a beautiful young woman. No longer did she wear her old purple dress, now she wore a purple skirt over black biker shorts. Her shirt was also purple and stopped at the top of her stomach. On her elbows and knees she wore bracers made out of fishnet. Finally she wore black shinobi sandals and had her long pale blonde hair in a ponytail that stopped at the small of her back.

Like most of the Konoha 11, which they still called themselves in honor of Naruto, she had taken news of his death hard. She had locked herself up and broken down and cried for a week. Then she broke down again only this time in front of everyone else bawling about how she never got to tell him the truth.

Then her sadness turned to anger, extreme anger at the villagers. Not only did the blame the Uchiha's defection and mission's failure on Naruto, but they had had the nerve to celebrate his death. She had snapped then and had done something that she had told herself she would never do.

She had used it, she had used her family's techniques to seriously mind fuck them. She had tortured them in their own minds for ten minutes before she was stopped. The one who had stopped her had been none other than Morino Ibiki. He didn't reprimand the blonde though, instead he had taken the three men to his office for a little 'chat'. He would later return to take the angry blonde as an apprentice introducing her to the world of interrogation.

Sighing she shook herself from her thoughts before glancing at the time. She was due at the tower in thirty minutes. Rising to her feet and yelling to her mother she was leaving the blonde chuunin left walking towards the tower.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade stared down on the village with a frown on her face. In two and a half years the village hadn't really changed, not like she expected it to. Behind her one of her Kage Bunshin's was tending to a mountain of paperwork, an idea she had gotten from Naruto. Tonton who she had in her arms squeaked breaking the busty Hokage from her thoughts.

Turning over she dismissed the clone before sitting in her seat. Just as she did there was a knock at the door, which after her approval proceeded to open. Once it did fourteen people walked in all being members of the Konoha eleven or their sensei's, even Kakashi who she had told to come three hours before the time she wanted. (AN: They all look just like they do in the manga/anime after the timeskip)

"I'm glad you guys could make it I have some things to tell you all" once she said that everyone looked over at her. Seeing this she simply said three words.

"Naruto's coming home"

The reaction of the group was priceless. With the exception of Shikamaru, Hinata and Tenten everyone gasped before going wide eyed.

"Tsunade-sama Naruto can't come back he's…" started Sakura only to be cut off by Shikamaru.

"Naruto never died"

This caused just about everyone to turn in his direction. Seeing this he mumbled a quick troublesome before he explained.

"Naruto had made a complete recovery the same night he was healed" he started slowly.

"That same night his uncle Kuchiki Byakuya extended him an invitation to his home to train. He accepted and left the same night" he finished with a sigh.

"But Tsunade-sama you said that Naruto-kun…" started Ino only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"I know suffered from chakra poisoning. Here's something only a few of you know Naruto was being hunted by S-class missing-nins" this produced a gasp from all of them minus the sensei's Hinata, and Tenten.

"It was for this reason news of his death was allowed to be leaked out" said Tenten shocking many.

"Anyway I wanted to let you know he'll be arriving some time this week" she finished getting wide eyes from everyone.

North Gate:

Seireitei:

Yamamoto sighed as he sat behind his desk. Why did Naruto have to leave when he did? They could have certainly used his help with this Arrancar problem. Naruto was one of the best the Gotei 13 had to offer. He had been labeled as a prodigy after his three month training was over. While some had been doubtful he had quickly earned their respect when he was assigned his temporary division.

He had placed the blonde in the thirteenth division due to recommendation from his teachers. This is because all divisions had something they specialize in. The most well known where the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, and 13th divisions.

The second division specialized in covert operations. The third was mainly a fighting division that used only their zanpakuto and hado. The Fourth division was were the composite relief or the medics. Fifth division specialized in the use of any kind of Kido. Sixth division specialized in assassination.

Ninth division specialized in communication technology. Tenth division was the researching department. Eleventh division was simply those who only fought with their zanpakuto. Twelfth division specialized in technology development. Finally thirteenth division they were the Soul Trafficking Management and Research Department.

They were the ones that were constantly in human world. They were also known to be able to find anything. On top of that they were now one of the strongest divisions, Naruto being one of the key reasons. The boy had seemingly brought the division back from the bleak place they were at after Shiba Kien's death.

He never gave up and when he didn't have a mission he was training. In fact he had grown so much he had gained his own nickname. But what got the most attention was that he had been a member of the 13th division for over a year and had never released his Shikai. Sure he had the ability to but he just didn't need to. In fact only two people other than Naruto had seen his Shikai they being Urahara, and Yoruichi and both were tight lipped.

With a sigh he shook himself from his thoughts before turning back to the problem at hand. Who was he going to send to help Kurasaki's group deal with the Arrancar threat.

3 days later, Konoha:

Three figures could be seen standing atop the Hokage Monument. On the right side was a man with long spiky white hair wearing forest green pants and a grey shirt with a red vest over it. This image alone immediately told many this was the Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

To the left was a woman not seen in Konoha in fifteen years. She had long silky red hair with a baby blue hair piece in it. She wore grey pants and a gray shirt over this she wore an open black trench coat. At her side a sheathed sword could be seen.

Then there was the person in the middle. He was tall just about shoulder height to Jiraiya, which was saying something. He had spiky blonde hair that stopped just past his shoulder blades. His blonde locks hung over his face casting shadows over his eyes. He wore black shinobi sandals and blue pants that were taped at the bottom. He also wore a blue shirt under a sleeveless white trench coat with the word 'thirteen' on the back running along the bottom in black. Over this was the kanji for 'God of Flash' also in black. Finally he had a hitae-tae with the leaf insignia on it tied to his arm.

Out of the three, two of them had a calm aura around them. The other had an aura that screamed perverseness. The blonde stood with both hands in his pocket gazing over the village without any once of emotion showing on his face. After a few more minutes Jiraiya spoke up breaking the silence.

"You ready gaki"

"Ah" was the distracted response from the blonde.

With that the three each disappeared.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade was not having a good day. First she hadn't slept well the previous night as a very sick dream had kept her up. Then she had found out the Kazekage, Gaara had been snatched up by the Akatsuki and his brother had been severely poisoned. It was for this reason that she'd sent Kakashi, Sakura and Ino to Suna.

After that Gai had come in and she had to endure yet another one of his crazy youth rants. After finally getting Gai and mini Gai to shut up she had sent them to assist Kakashi's team, having gotten word of them heading after Gaara. What Sakura see's in Lee she would probably never know.

Anyway once she had finished with them two chuunin had brought in two more stacks of paperwork. Then those old fossils Homura and Koharu had come once again trying to suck up to her. She had quickly stopped that and promptly told them either leave or get on their knees and start licking, she'd gone a long time without being properly fucked the least they could do is put their mouths to good use.

Shaking the disgusting thoughts from her head she looked back to the pile in front of her. Bringing her hands into her new favorite seal she was once again stopped as the door opened up. Looking up and glaring she was surprised to see the grinning face of her former teammate and fellow Sannin.

Looking over to the other two she let out a gasp. Though she didn't recognize the woman the young man surprised her. The boy definitely looked like a cross between his father and great grandfather. His hair was a mixture between the Nidaime's and Arashi's as it was spiky like Nidaime's though he had the bangs on the side like his father. Like his father he wore a white trench coat, but like Nidaime he wore all blue and black everywhere else.

Snapping out of her shock she wasted no time snatching the boy up into a tight hug. Naruto however would describe it more like a death grip. Finally after much struggle to breath he was able to speak up.

"Oba-chan…back…breaking" said the blonde pausing after each word at the pain.

Tsunade hearing this immediately let go causing him to fall to the ground weezing. Tsunade took this time to look over the two it was then that she realized who the woman was and hugged her as well though not as hard as she had Naruto.

"It's good to see you again too Tsunade" said Kushina with a smile.

"It's been far too long" said Tsunade.

After catching up for a bit Tsunade, who was now back in her seat, brought up the fact Naruto was still only a gennin.

"Luckily the Chuunin Exam is coming up so that could change" said Tsunade.

"But I would need a team" said Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You already have one" replied the Sannin getting raised eyebrows from the group.

"Hinata and Tenten refused to take the exams again without you" she explained.

Naruto nodded as something like that would make sense. After a while more of talking the group left heading towards the Hokage Estates.

Elsewhere:

Kakashi jumped to the side avoiding yet another of his opponents explosive clay birds. Seeing three more coming in low he jumped up flipping upside down and flinging three kunai at them hitting each between the eyes causing them to explode. Deidara glared seeing this before sending out six clay bats. Kakashi however had already finished his seals and blew out a giant ball of fire while thinking "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**"

Deidara slid to the side dodging it while absentmindedly wondering how the Copy Nin had done that without lowering his mask. Digging his hands in his pouch he released a few more clay birds while discretely sending out some clay spiders.

'Art is a bang, yeah' thought the blonde nuke-nin.

Kakashi sighed seeing the birds coming hoping Sakura and Chiyo were faring better than he was. He was also wondering where the hell Ino was.

With Sakura and Chiyo: 

Sakura was NOT having a good day. First she and Ino had found out it was Chiyo that sealed Shukaku within Gaara, something Ino chewed her out viciously for. Then they had been forced to face Suna's strongest puppeteer in history Aka Suna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands).

After that Chiyo and Sasori had engaged in a puppet fight only for Chiyo's puppets to be destroyed. Now she was being used as a puppet herself to destroy Sasori's puppets. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she was pulled away from the blade of one of Sasori's puppets. With a sigh the pink haired girl realized it was going to be a long day.

With Team Gai:

They were also having their share of bad luck. They however had ended up facing the blue skinned monster known as Kisame. Unfortunately Kisame had managed to catch both Tenten and Gai in a water prisons. This left Neji and Lee to fight Kisame's clone the problem was getting around that sword of his as each time they got close they were knocked back.

Kisame seemingly tired of playing around quickly went through a long chain of seals before calling out "**Suiton: Siryudan no jutsu**".

Pumping a large amount of chakra into the technique he created a large water dragon. The dragon circled around its creator before launching itself at Lee and Neji with a loud roar. Nodding at one another both Lee and Neji dodged to the side before charging at the fish-man. Kisame seeing this simply made the dragon turn back after them. With twin smirks the konoha nin initiated their plan.

At the last second they turned to the side of the clone with Lee disappearing in a blur. The green beast reappeared under Kisame giving him a kick to the chin sending him flying, as well as making his hold on the prisons disperse. Lee however was far from done.

Reappearing in under Kisame with his hand in his back the boy's bandages came undone before wrapping around the fish man. Once that was done the boy turned the momentum to have them going towards the ground while spinning at a fast rate. Once they neared the ground Lee released letting Kisame fall with a cry of "**Omoto Renge**".

There was an explosion as Kisame hit the ground creating a crater. Kisame however wasn't an S-class nin for nothing and managed to stagger to his feet. It was then that his eyes went wide hearing a voice behind him.

"You are within range of my hakke. **Hakke Rokujyo Yonsho**"

With that said Neji dashed forward his hands moving in blurs as he struck the shark like man's tenketsu's. Hitting the last one he gave him a palm strike to the back just for good measure sending him flying. He wasn't flying for long as he soon got a kick to the face from the freed Gai that sent him into a tree. Tenten took the opportunity and sent a windmill shuriken at the downed Akatsuki nin hitting him right in the neck.

Once that happened his body and head, which was now separated fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. Not long after that his body was enveloped in a puff of smoke which cleared showing a now headless Suna nin.

Elsewhere:

Kisame sat up with a jolt his right hand instinctively going up to his neck.

"What happened" questioned Itachi in his annoyingly emotionless voice.

"They beat the clone even at thirty percent" stated Kisame in his gruff voice.

"Let's go we're done here" said the Uchiha before he turned and left with Kisame following.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi dodged to the side of yet another piece of explosive clay before jumping back dodging yet another. Sharingan spinning the jounin ran through a chain of seals before slapping his hands to the ground with a mutter of "Doton: Doryu Dango".

As soon as he said that a dragon of earth rose from the ground shooting balls of mud at the Akatsuki nin. Deidara dodged all of the balls with ease however before he could do anything else he found himself frozen. Ino who had been hiding among the rocks around them had taken the moment to use one of her family jutsu's. usually the **Shinranshin no jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)** allowed the user to control the target but because of the power difference between them she could barely hold him still.

"Kakashi-sensei hurry up" called Ino.

Kakashi hearing this wasted no time going for the kill. His Sharingan spun before changing shape into a pinwheel type shape. Focusing chakra into the eye and using one of his Sharingan's abilities he sent Deidara's body to a completely different dimension the only things staying being his head and right arm.

Seeing this, the Copy nin let out a sigh before he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

With Sakura:

Sakura panted in exhaustion as she stared down at Sasori. After much hard work she and Chiyo had been able to destroy Sasori's primary puppet, which he just happened to use as his body. This however didn't happen until she had smashed up Sasori's favorite puppet which was the actual Sandaime Kazekage whom he turned into a puppet.

What she now faced was Sasori's true body of a young red haired boy. According to Chiyo he looked exactly as he had before he left Suna about 20 years ago. This had led Chiyo to come to one conclusion; Sasori had turned himself into a puppet. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasori charged at her at incredible speeds.

Chiyo seeing this pulled the girl back allowing her to dodge the attack if just barely. Sasori however was far from done as his forearm quickly flipped over revealing a blade. Charging once again his attack was blocked this time by a puppet in the form of his father. Chiyo seeing this moved her left hand sending the puppet body of Sasori's mother at him.

Sasori smirked as he dodged it and charged forward towards Sakura once more. Sakura seeing him coming reacted quickly channeling chakra she punched the ground hard creating a crater in front of her. Sasori jumped to the side dodging the crater and heading towards Chiyo.

The old woman had already finished her seals though and in a puff of smoke ten more puppets appeared in front of her. Sasori narrowed his eyes before summoning his own army of 100 puppets. What followed was the greatest battle between puppet users in history. (AN: Sorry I just can't seem to write a puppet fight for anything. Maybe I'll get it one day though.)

After a while Sakura had gotten an idea and taken an orb from one of Chiyo's downed puppets. The orbs worked by sealing away the chakra of whomever they hit which gave her an idea. Taking the orb she watched as they battled waiting for a chance to strike. Finally she saw it as Sasori jumped into the air.

'Now' was her thought before throwing the orb right where his heart should be. Sasori saw it coming though and managed to turn in the air so it hit him in his back. Once it did he fell to the ground not moving causing the pink haired girl to sigh in relief. That relief didn't last however, as Sasori got up and charged at Chiyo his bladed arm going for the kill. He was surprised though when he found Sakura in front of the old woman the blade stuck into her shoulder.

"**That hurt, SHANNARO**" screamed Inner Sakura speaking up for the first time in a long time. It was with this that Sakura's right fist collided with the puppet boy's face caving the jaw in and sending him into the awaiting arms of the forgotten mother puppet. As soon as he was a panel slid down as blades shot out impaling straight through.

Konoha, Council Chambers:

In three years the Konoha council had changed dramatically. No longer were civilians allowed on it nor did they have as much power as before. Tsunade had instead made the council into just the shinobi clan heads, the elders, and herself. So when they saw the former civilian council members they were surprised and a few showed it. The noise in the room died down though when Tsunade entered the room followed closely by another black haired woman. Looking at them all the woman spoke up in an emotionless voice and scaring all in the room.

"Let the punishment begin"

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know not much Naruto in it but that will be made up for next chapter. Next chapter Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten take the exams and Ichigo has an encounter with the Arrancar as well Naruto's reunion with his friends. And what's this Konohamaru meets a girl. all this and hopefully more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review you know the routine. Also vote for the order of those stories I want to get them out on time. Till Next time LATER.


	13. Reunions and Exams

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 13: Reunions and Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Okay you happy now I said it.

AN: First off like always I have to thank everyone that reviewed I especially want to thank those that voted on the order of my next stories.

Now here's a challenge for anyone who's willing to write something. I propose a Naruto/Tenchi crossover that would start during Naruto's training trip. If nobody wants to do it I'll just write it later on down the line though hopefully someone will want to write it.

Also in regards to some questions asked, Yes Karen is Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu however is her twin. Right now I have no idea if Yuzu will develop any Shinigami powers as she takes after her mother more than her father, with Karin being the opposite which is why I gave her Shinigami powers. However should enough people ask I'll grant the request.

As far as Sakura is concerned, Yes I will be changing her though I want to do it gradually. Remember Naruto and the members of Team Seven were not on good terms when he left. I also don't want her to be as shallow as she was before which is why I gave hints to her relationship with Lee last chapter. You'll see how I do her in this chapter.

I will also be showing a different side of Hinomori in the near future. As I will with Soifon, which I have already started to show, though I will be explaining their changes. Also in case people were wondering, Yes you will see the return of the Demon of the Bloody Mist soon as well as some of my fav's Renji, Kenpachi, Yacharu, Ikkaku, Chad Tatsuki and Orihime will make their appearances.

The Arrancar will have a big role in the future just to give Naruto more trouble. Yes, Naruto's shikai will be revealed soon as will Haku's. Also I brought Naruto back about a week earlier than in the manga as the chuunin exams had started that same day in the manga. Also I'll be starting the lemons soon for anyone who wants to know. Well that's it for now so here's what you guys came for.

CHECK OUT THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE, IT SERIOUSLY KICKS ASS.

Start Now:

Naruto sighed as he stared up at the sky from his position in the training grounds. Three days had passed since his return though he stayed at the mansion so as not to be seen. Tenten had returned yesterday though she had been so tired she'd fallen asleep while hugging him. Today however he planned on catching up with his friends, after training of course.

It was still extremely early, so much so that even the shinobi were not up yet. This was perfect for him as it allowed him to work on his skills in secret. Over the years he had developed his bloodline remarkably to the point where he could gather water molecules from the very air. He once again thanked the fact that he had learned Kage Bunshin that night. His control over the wind element had also greatly increased thanks in no small part to his father's training guide.

Lately however he had been working on something in secret. He had found out during his first trip to Soul Society that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu, as such he's been trying to complete it, that he realized wouldn't happen for a while yet. As such he was working on drawing the water as well as converting it to ice faster. Ok so his clones were working on it but in the end it's the same result.

Taking a meditative position he sighed before diving into his mind.

Makai:

She was late that fact alone had her moving faster. Like lightning she moved gathering her essentials for the trip. Stopping in front of the mirror she sighed before once more taking her human form watching as her tails disappeared and her beautiful fox ears changed to those of a human. With one more glance around the room and finding she wasn't missing anything she disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Karakara:

Ichigo sat deep in thought. In front of him Isshin sat with a frown on his face. Ichigo had just informed his father of his encounter against the hollows known as Arrancar. Needless to say he had not been happy about his sons defeat, but then again the boy only knew how to wield his zanpakuto.

"I think it's time you learn some kido" said Isshin before standing and walking off with Ichigo following.

Seireitei:

A single figure could be seen training in the fourth division's domain. Her long black hair flowed down her back as she moved gracefully in her kata, her zanpakuto moving as a blur. As she moved the air around her condensed as some turned to water, tucking low she spun before the water froze into the shape of senbon and shot out in all directions.

"Haku-chan" called a voice causing her to turn in its direction.

"Unohana-taicho how can I help you" asked the girl panting.

"I've elected you to represent our division in this year's tournament" said Unohana getting a shocked look from the girl as the fourth division never entered the tournament.

"I've just gotten word Momochi Zabuza will be representing the eleventh division" said the captain getting a small smile from the girl.

"I'll let you know when I hear who will represent the thirteenth division" she said getting a nod from the girl before turning away.

"_I wonder who else is competing, whoever they are better be strong_" thought the fourth division's prodigy before continuing her training.

Konoha: 

We now find the blonde shinigami along with Tenten and Hinata walking through the village. Naruto seeing the shocked looks sent his way smirked exposing his longer than average canines. They had just come from an enjoyable lunch at Ichiraku's a place Naruto had missed greatly.

They had already had the discussion about the exams and had agreed to competing, something Tenten had been dying to do again, Temari had gotten too far ahead of her. Turning a corner they ran into Temari and Shikamaru who happened to be walking together. The 2 groups stopped for a second before the two boys nodded at each other.

"It's about time you got back you troublesome blonde"

"Hey I'd have been back sooner but I had a lot to do" responded Naruto with a smile.

"So I take it you three will finally take the exams again" said Temari.

"Of course what did you think we were waiting for" said Tenten getting one from Temari.

"Good it would look bad if people found out my rival was still a gennin. I mean I'm a jounin for Kami's sake" said Temari in exasperation.

"Anyway I'm helping out with the exams this time so I'll get everything sorted out for you three even though it's troublesome. It starts tomorrow just so you know" said Shika getting a nod from the group. With that he and Temari continued walking along their own way.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sighed as she finished reading the report of Gaara's rescue. What got her attention the most was Sakura's prize for defeating Sasori. Sasori had given her information regarding a meeting with a spy he had in Oto. This gave her ten days to prepare a team for the meeting. The question was who would she choose.

Hyuga Estate:

As a veteran of the last Shinobi War Hyuga Hiashi had seen a lot in his life. As such there was little that he actually feared. He could now say that Kuchiki Kushina was someone to be feared. Just the memory of what had happened in the council chambers caused him to shudder and whimper, inwardly of course.

Flashback no jutsu:

"_Let the punishment begin"_

"_You have been found guilty for crimes against not only the Kuchiki but Soul Society as a whole. Your punishment is death" _

_With that said she disappeared reappearing with her zanpankuto stabbed into the chest of one man. Most people seeing this tried to run only for someone to have a whole blasted through their legs by what looked like lightning shot out from the Kuchiki's fingertips._

"_Hado #4 White Lightning" said Kushina coldly her right arm still outstretched with her index and middle fingers pointed outward. _

_Then she seemingly disappeared before reappearing in front of the door as a massive spurt of blood filled the room. Body parts fell as she swung her zanpakuto through the air cleaning the blood off of it. Once that was done she sheathed her zanpakuto before turning to face the last of her targets, those being the three elders and a pink haired woman. _

"_None of you shall get the pleasure of a quick death" said Kushina coldly._

Flashback no jutsu: Kai:

After that Kushina had taken them all and just disappeared leaving no clue to her presence except for the blood covering the room. He shuddered inwardly he hadn't seen something that vicious since Minato's attack on the Iwa-nin's after Obito's death. 

With Naruto:

We currently find our favorite blonde shinobi at Ichiraku's. Around him sat all of his friends, from Konoha at least. They started from Tenten on his left then Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari. To his right were Hinata, Konohamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

"So let me get this straight" said Naruto in between laughter.

"You" he said pointing at Konohamaru. "Got into a fight with her sister" pointing to Hinata.

"During class because she was being all high mighty Hyuga and knocked her out with a version of Orike no jutsu that uses guys" he said before bowing over in laughter.

"Why didn't I ever think of that, it could have seriously gotten the damn fan girl's with it?" he said laughing so hard that he missed the blushes on the girl's faces.

The next day found Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten at the academy. Walking through the halls and right past the genjutsu that seemed to always get the first timers they made their way to room 301. Walking through the doors none of them paid any mind to the glares and killing intent that hit them simply shrugging it off and standing by a wall.

Naruto did notice however that he was receiving hard looks from the Iwa-nin in the room. After a few minutes he got fed up and let out a bit of his spirit pressure. The results of this were the Iwa-nin each going stiff and struggling to even breathe. Then just as quickly as it had come he let it go still looking away.

During his time in Seireitei Naruto had met and fought with many people. A few of these people had played a role in his development as a Shinigami. One such person was Zaraki Kenpachi captain of the eleventh division. The man had an astounding level of reiatsu and his spirit pressure alone was enough to send people to their knees even when he held it back. This was something Naruto had picked up which he used mostly for intimidation purposes.

The person who'd had the most influence however had been his own captain Ukitake. The man had not only gained his trust but his loyalty. He had immediately seen through the cold mask that the blonde had put up and urged him to be himself. The sickly man had concentrated more on his development as a person than as a Shinigami. This in effect had turned him from an angry teen that only cared for himself and few others to one of the most respectful young men in all of Soul Society. Unfortunately this also resulted in a fan club so large it made the Sasuke fan club pale in comparison.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt several presences drawing near before a massive cloud of smoke covered the front of the room. When it cleared he was greeted by the sight of Morino Ibiki standing in front of the room exactly as the blonde remembered him along with several chuunin including Shikamaru.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP" yelled the jounin silencing the room.

"I AM YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM MORINO IBIKI. EACH TEAM WILL RECEIVE A NUMBER AND SEND A REPRESENTITIVE INTO THE NEXT ROOM FOR THE EXAM. IF THAT REPRESENTITIVE FAILS THE ENTIRE TEAM DOES UNDERSTOOD. THOSE WHO PASS ARE TO WAIT IN ROOM 328 FOR THE NEXT EXAM"

Once this was said everyone grabbed a number before walking and taking seats around the room with there teams. Forty minutes later Naruto's number was called and he silently walked into the room. Entering the room he saw the shocked looks on some of the chuunins as well as hearing the mutters of 'Yondaime'.

"Name" spoke Ibiki

"Kuchiki Naruto"

Hearing this put them right back in shock. Most of the people had thought the blonde had died. However seeing the boy alive and well and looking like an almost mirror image of the Yondaime with a touch of Nidaime had several people wondering just who he was.

"Changed your name I see" said Ibiki.

"I'm using my real one have been for years" replied the blonde getting a nod from the interrogator.

"Right well for this exam you have to knock out each of the chuunin in the room" said Ibiki. Naruto looked around them and seeing something started to grin mischievously. Seeing this several members of the Naruto task force, a group Sandaime created to deal with the pranking Naruto, shuddered in fear.

Bringing his hands into the familiar crossed shaped seal he created one Kage Bunshin. Several people raised eyebrows at this before both Naruto's grinned evilly. Running through a few more seals both Naruto's called out "**Oiroke: Onna no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique)**"

Once he said that both Naruto's were engulfed in clouds of smoke. When it cleared the forms of two extremely beautiful women could be seen hugging each other. One of them had long silky black hair and beautiful red eyes, while the other had short purple hair and brown eyes.

Both of these women were completely naked with there breast pressed up against each other. Then as one the two turned and winked at the chuunin. Not two seconds after each of the chuunin as well as Ibiki, were launched back by huge nosebleeds slamming against the wall behind them. Ibiki however proved to be a special jounin for a reason as he lifted his head before speaking.

"Using Kurenei and Anko. What a truly devastating technique, your team passes" with that said the special jounin passed out.

"_Konohamaru you are a genius_" thought the blonde as he casually walked out the room with a smirk, after taking some pictures of course and leaving a note in Ibiki's pocket.

Walking out the room with his hands in his pocket he simply nodded as Hinata and Tenten followed him out. Two hours later Gai ran into the room. Looking up the taijutsu master counted 56 teams before speaking.

"Yosh everyone here burns with the flames of youth as you all passed the first exam. However as brightly as your youthful flames burn I'll cut this group down in half and if not I'll run around the village 1,000 times on my hands. You have forty five minutes to be at training area 44. Now go the springtime of youth waits for no one" and with that the green clad jounin disappeared in a blur of green out the door.

"I see he hasn't changed" said Naruto shaking his head. Tenten sighed muttering to herself about idiotic jounin instructors.

"Well at least Lee calmed down some" said Naruto

"Yeah only because Sakura told him she wouldn't go out with him if he didn't" said Tenten while Hinata nodded her agreement.

With that said they got up headed towards the forest. As they walked all three noticed someone was following them but paid it little mind. It was then that several strange black creatures emerged from the trees down to the group. Before they could even make it halfway however they were struck down by a hail of kunai and shuriken.

Just after this several more of the strange creatures emerged and were quickly destroyed by Hinata and Tenten. The person watching them was about to summon more when he noticed the blonde had disappeared. Just then Naruto appeared behind him kunai poised against the man's, throat. (AN: It's Sai people)

"To attack us together you are either very brave or very stupid" said the young Kuchiki.

"Your good, maybe you will do" said the boy before he dissolved into ink by the smell of it..

Naruto seeing this jumped out from his perch in the trees. Once he was down the three friends wasted no time in heading for the forest.

Seireitei:

Kushina stood in Yamamoto's office her face neutral. Behind her stood several souls, all of which who had committed crimes against her son. These people included Danzo, Homura and Koharu. Each of these people stood shackled around their necks, wrist, and ankles.

In front of them stood Yamamoto with Sarutobi behind him. Like always Yamamoto had his staff in hand while Sarutobi had his zanpakuto strapped to his waist

"Do you know why you are here" said Yamamoto causing those gathered to shake their heads.

"You are here for crimes against Kuchiki Naruto, which turns to crimes against the Kuchiki family, which turns to crimes against Soul Society" said Yamomoto confusing some of them.

"The Kuchiki are one of the four noble families of Soul Society. Each and every member has eventually become a Shinigami, who in turn protect Soul Society"

"It is for this reason you have been sentenced to serving the Kuchiki clan for the rest of your natural lives. Not only that but after you die your reiatsu will be sealed away and you will serve for an additional 200 years."

Once the man finished the gathered people erupted, cries of outrage filling the room. This however was quickly stopped as Yamamoto released a fraction his own spirit pressure. All of them fell to their knees struggling to even breathe. Seeing his point made the oldest Shinigami dropped his spirit pressure allowing them the much needed air.

Throughout all of this both Kushina and Sarutobi had stayed completely still seemingly uncaring of the mortals. It was then that the sound of ringing could be heard as everyone turned their attention to Kushina, who had pulled out her cell phone. Reading the message on it she sighed in displeasure before speaking.

"Sorry sensei it seems that there was a S.W.A meeting called that I must attend"

"No problem I'll have them escorted to the Kuchiki estates" responded Yamamoto. Kushina smiled at this before nodding and leaving the room.

Karakara:

The sound of metal clashing could be heard in the area that connects the Kurosaki clinic to Urahara's shop. Two figures stared each other down as their blades clashed trying to overpower the other. Issin watched as his daughters sparred with interest, it seemed they had learned a lot from Naruto in the time he had been here and had both steadily improved.

While Karen had had his help Yuzu had done it with nothing but scrolls left to her by Naruto detailing either training exercises, jutsu's, and even how to dress and eat. She had taken each of these committed them to memory and before he knew his daughter had the strength of a gennin in Konoha.

While she trained he, Karin and Ichigo had seen her do things that both Karin and Ichigo had thought couldn't be done. This ranged from climbing trees with no hands, walking on the ceiling, and even walking on water. They had even seen her launch several small fireballs from her mouth before. She had also gotten so fast that she had been drafted to her schools track team and had become one of the stars within the first two months.

Both Karin and Yuzu could handle shuriken and kunai as if they had done it all their lives now, though Yuzu had better aim when it came to throwing them. As the house cook she effectively made sure everyone ate the same as she did. Basically they all ate healthier food as a result the girls had grown sooner than he would have liked in certain places causing a number of boys to look their way.

"Are you sure about this" asked Ichigo breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hai. With the Arrancar here and their reiatsu getting stronger everyday it's the only way to keep them safe" responded the former captain.

"Besides I've been there before nothing should happen to them" finished Issin more to reassure himself than his son.

"Their teachers have been asking me what we've been feeding them" said Ichigo.

"What did you say?" asked Issin.

"Just that they were eating things better for their health than I did at their age" both men winced as Karin received a rather strong punch to her jaw as they had both put up their blades a while ago.

"Have you spoken to him?" asked Ichigo.

"Hai. He said he would head home early just to greet them in fact he should be there now" responded Issin getting a nod from the orange haired youth.

"Well let's get this over with" said Issin with a sigh.

"_Here come the tears_" thought Ichigo walking over two his panting little sisters.

Konoha:

The Forest of Death, the place that changed his life. The very place where his mask had first cracked before it shattered. The place were the end of Team Seven had started. Naruto found himself confused as to if he should glare at the gates or not so he settled for just settled for his mask of indifference.

"All right my youthful friends welcome to the Forest of Death. The next test is a survival exam, the goal is to make it to the tower in the center of the forest. Each team will be given two stars you need to have five of them and get into the tower by the end of the fifth day"

"To get more stars you can test your flames of youth against other teams or against the youthful chuunin that we have stationed inside of the forest. Now everyone sign one of these forms so our youthful village won't be held responsible should some of you meet a most un-youthful death."

Naruto had tuned him out as soon as the man started talking about 'youthful flames' and pulled out a certain orange book though the cover was black thanks to a nice genjutsu. Gai seeing spoke up.

"Hey you did you here what I said"

"Huh" said Naruto looking up from his book.

"Did you say something Gai-sensei"

"AAAHHH YOU HAVE THE SAME HIP ATTITUDE AS KAKASHI" screamed Gai causing Naruto to sweat drop also unknowingly dropping the genjutsu on the book cover.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata quietly catching both his and Tenten's attention.

"I-is that Icha Icha: Nurses?"

Naruto gulped hearing this and hesitantly nodded knowing how females hated perverts. Hinata proceeded to snatch it from him and then do the unexpected and read it with a blush on her face.

Tenten sighed seeing Hinata at it again, the girl had been following the Icha Icha series since she was nine, though Naruto didn't know. Tenten herself had been reading them since she was ten but at least she only did it at night. After a while they signed their forms and collected their stars Hinata reading the book the entire time.

"So how should we do this? Get to the tower today or wait" asked Naruto as soon as they got to their gate shocking the chuunin who was with them.

"Let's do it today. While everyone else is preparing ambushes and such we can take them out and head to the tower" said Hinata.

"We'll go after a chuunin" said Tenten catching their attention.

"We were given two stars like all the gennin and we need five right. Well it's only logical for the chuunin to have three as they cant expect gennin to take on more than one chuunin" explained the weapon mistress getting nods from the two.

After a few minutes of waiting the exam started as Gai's voice screamed over the speakers.

"YOSH THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS NOW. GO"

Once that was said the gates all swung open as the various gennin charged into the forest. The team consisting of Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten however didn't charge in. Instead Naruto bit his thumb running the blood across the tattoo on his arm. There was a puff of smoke which cleared showing several three-tailed kitsunes including Taka standing before the group.

"I need you guys to find me the closest chuunin shinobi inside the forest in every direction" said the blonde.

The group of foxes hearing their orders shot out in every direction of the forest. The chuunin guarding the gates saw this and was extremely surprised. Ten minutes later they returned and told what they knew before disappearing into smoke.

"I've got an idea" said the blonde shinobi/shinigami catching their attention.

"I use shadow clones and send them after two chuunin while we go after the closest, effectively knocking out some competition." Both girls nodded hearing this as it meant less trouble.

With their plans set the three took to the trees at a fast pace, Naruto creating Kage Bunshins along the way and having four henge into his teammates. With that done the three exchanged smiles and disappeared in blurs of speed into the forest. The chuunin guard whistled seeing this though he wasn't surprised as they were members of the Konoha Eleven.

Karakura:

Yuzu sighed as she finished packing her things up. her eyes were red and tear streaks still stained her face. Across from her Karin was no different as she sat on her bed staring unseeingly into space. No matter how she acted her family was all she had and now she and Yuzu were being forced to leave all because of some stupid Hollows.

She and Yuzu had fought plenty of them in the past, though Yuzu couldn't see anything but a slight blur. Even still they had fought and destroyed a few hollows along with Jinta and Ururu as the Karakara Superhero's. But those had apparently been low class hollows a far cry from what Ichigo was currently dealing with, so they were being sent away for their own protection. Well at least they'd be with someone they knew, someone they trusted.

Forest of Death:

Iruka sighed from his position in the trees. It had been about twenty minutes since the exam started and he was already bored.

"_Kami this is too much like guard duty_" thought the scarred chuunin.

He hadn't changed much over the years in appearance at least. News of Naruto's death had hit him extremely hard it was only thanks to Anko that he'd come out of his funk. His sadness however quickly turned to anger which he had used on missions and in training.

He left the academy refusing to teach children of people who celebrated Naruto's death. He had then become the tutor for the Konohamaru corps as well as gotten back into the field. He had run into plenty of Oto nin all of which he killed brutally earning himself quiet a few nicknames. The first being 'Iruka the bloody' which Konoha shinobi knew him as. The second was 'The Spike Ninja' that was known in other countries. He had gained this nickname for nailing Oto nin to trees like they were on a cross using chakra spikes.

There was only one person to have survived Iruka's wrath, Hatake Kakashi. That however was only because he'd been stopped before he could really get started by both Anko and Ibiki, though that didn't stop him for letting the Copy Nin know just how much of a failure he was as a sensei. He had done this in front of all the other jounin, rookie nine, team Gai, Jariaya and Tsunade.

He had told everything that Naruto had told him about Kakashi. This included what happened in Wave Country and Kakashi's favoritism of Sasuke and him disregarding his other students. He had even explained how he had changed the teams up as a favor for Sandaime stating that the former hokage had wanted Kakashi to train his sensei's son.

This revelation had gotten everyone in the room especially when they learned Naruto was supposed to have been under Kurenei and Kiba with Kakashi to off set Sakura's weakness. When Kakashi had tried to speak up saying he had no right to speak like that Iruka had blown up telling that he had every right he fed the blonde and kept the roof over the boy's head.

It had been him that had bought the rooms that Tenten used to store the weapons. It was him that bought the rooms both Naruto and Tenten lived in. It was him who helped the blonde train his speed. It had been him that kept Naruto from killing both the Uchiha and Sakura when they had first started. He had told them all that as the blondes elder brother he had every right.

That had officially changed everything and everyone. Kakashi had lost a lot of standing within the village when this news got out it was also one of the main factors in Tsunade disbanding Team Seven. Soon after Tsunade had called him once more and told him what had really happened to the boy. He had been relieved but still refused to teach the children of such short minded fools and that he'd quit and leave the village before he did.

A rustling in the tress broke him from his thoughts and snapped him to attention. It was just in time to as a hail of shuriken and kunai came flying at him. Seeing this he used his chakra to turn backwards and hung from the tree branch upside down before dropping down to the next branch. Looking up he saw the pure white eyes of a Hyuga and immediately jumped backwards only to tense feeling a sword in his back.

"You've gotten faster Iruka-sensei" said the male voice from behind him. Iruka smirked hearing this before turning into a log.

"And you've gotten taller Naruto" said Iruka leaning against a tree trunk.

"Of course I couldn't stay short forever" replied the blonde with a smile.

"So you ready to go we haven't sparred in a while"

"I'd love to sensei but we want to beat Gaara's record plus I already have the stars" responded the blonde while showing the three stars he'd picked up from Iruka.

"Still picking pockets I see" said the chuunin shaking his head.

"Old habits die hard" replied the blonde.

"We'll catch up later all right" said Iruka getting a nod from the blonde before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Just then Naruto's clones showed up and handed him six more stars before they dispersed. Once that was done Naruto nodded and all three of them disappeared in puffs of smoke reappearing in front of the tower.

Elsewhere:

The Kurosaki's walked through the village taking in their surroundings. Issin noticed dryly that not much had changed since the last time he was here. He did however notice the looks they were receiving from the villagers but wrote it off as it was most likely because they were strangers to these people.

As they were walking they noticed a young brown haired boy running in their direction. Unfortunately he was looking behind him and accidentally ran right into Karen causing both of them to fall. Quickly getting up the boy helped her up apologizing while looking around like he was being hunted that's when they heard it.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN" screamed several voices at once causing the young boy to pale.

"Oh God no" whispered the boy.

"What was that" asked Ichigo.

"The most horrifying things in the world, fan girls" said the boy with a shudder.

"WHERE IS HE"

"DO YOU SEE HIM"

"I THINK HE WENT THAT WAY" screamed out several voices.

Konohamaru paled once more before running through a chain of seals and whispering out "Orioke no jutsu: Modified"

With that he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke which cleared showing a young brown haired girl in his place wearing a blue kimono with shuriken designed on it. This happened just in time as the mob turned the corner and he saw them.

"Have you seen Konohamaru-kun?" asked one of the girls as this was a common form for him.

"He went that way" spoke Konohamaru quickly pointing in the direction of the slums.

The girls all squealed hearing this before rushing off in that direction. Once they were gone the boy dropped the jutsu and sighed.

"Thank Kami Naruto-niisan taught me that jutsu before he left" mumbled the boy though the group all heard him.

"What was all that about?" asked Ichigo sweat drop still on the back of his head.

"I'm the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, and graduated the academy a year early this was the result." said Konohamaru with a sigh.

"I swear I'd rather fight the Shinigami himself than deal with those crazy girls" said the boy.

"Anyway I gotta go I'm late for a meeting as it is. Sorry again about the fall um…"

"Karen, Kurosaki Karen"

"Right. I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru by the way. Anyway maybe I'll see you around sometime"

"Maybe" responded Karin.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN"

"Shit bye" with that the boy was gone making a mad dash to anywhere but there.

'_She's cute hope I see her again_' was his last thought as he sped off.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I got everything done that I had set out to do. Next chapter Kyuubi arrives among other things. I'm not too sure with the KarinxKonohamaru pairing so I might put him with Yuzu. Just for the record Yuzu and Karin are 12 and Konohamaru is 11. anyway thanks for reading and please review, you already know how I feel about flames so lets not go there. Till next time LATER.


	14. Shikai Revealed

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 14: Shikai Revealed

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Bleach, though I often wish that I did.

AN: Firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Next let me say that Naruto's zanpakuto is now the size of an average katana due to his remarkable control over his reiatsu. Also I still need the Oc's for the exams which would speed up the wait until the next chapter as I wouldn't have to worry about it. For those who don't know what I'm talking about check out the notice I posted on my story the Spirit Fox to get caught up.

Now for whoever asked I have to point out one thing. Haku in this fic is Naruto's cousin by blood so no, no, and Hell no I will not add her to the harem. Well that's all I got for now so here's the chapter.

I TOLD YA'LL TRANSFORMERS KICKED ASS.

Start Now:

_Seven year old Naruto walked through the alleys of Konoha trying not to be seen. It had been a year since he'd met the hokage and Tenten, and ten months since he'd met Hinata. He and Hinata would both be entering the ninja academy tomorrow, Tenten having entered the previous year. This would be the reason the blonde was out now. _

_He smirked seeing his target, the Daimyo's son. He always did this when in need of more money than he had. It was simple find a tourist with lots of cash and take what he needed. Walking out of the alley the blonde moved swiftly avoiding the gaze of any of the villagers. Walking from the ally he 'accidentally' bumped into him causing them both to fall to the ground, as well as the boys guards to turn. _

_Acting quickly he helped the boy to his feet and apologized while sticking his hands into his pockets. With that done he apologized once more before walking off. Turning a corner into another alley he smirked, pulling out the roll of bills he'd taken out the kid's pocket._

"_You know" spoke a voice startling the blonde and causing him to tense._

"_I don't think the Daimyo would be pleased when he finds out you robbed his son" the voice continued._

"_He doesn't need it. Rich bastard probably won't even notice, besides I need it more than him." responded Naruto not turning to face the man, as he judged from the voice. _

"_OH and what for?" questioned the man with an interested tone._

"_I start the academy tomorrow. And unlike him I ain't got no parents to buy me the world just because I want it." said the young boy bitterly. _

_The man winced hearing this having lived a similar life himself. In fact he'd tried picking pockets before but wasn't any good at it. In fact it was only his skills as a chuunin level shinobi that let him catch the blonde in the act._

"_Right then I'll see you at the academy." said the man catching the boy by surprise. _

"_Your just gonna let me Konoha's lovable 'demon brat' go?" questioned the boy._

"_I see no demons here, do you Naruto?" questioned the man getting a smirk from the blonde._

"_No I don't umm…"_

"_Iruka, Umino Iruka. Starting tomorrow though you'll call me Iruka-sensei" _

"_Hai. Anyway I have to go get my supplies" spoke the boy before nodding and dashing off._

_An hour later found Iruka in the Sandaime's office the older man with a thoughtful frown on his face. After a few more minutes of thought the old man spoke up._

"_I see no problem with it as it would keep him out of trouble, but why Tenten" _

"_She's like me it will help her in the long run to know someone supports her even if she doesn't know who" was Iruka's reply._

"_Fine then however none of this is to get out even to them" said Sarutobi getting a nod from the man._

Present Time: 

Naruto stared at the moon with a thoughtful look on his face. Had it really been ten years since they had met? It seemed like just yesterday that Tenten was teaching him how to properly hold a kunai, and yet it had been so long ago. Back then for as long as he remembered he cared for nothing except himself then suddenly he had Tenten, Hinata, Iruka and the old man.

"What is this feeling" thought the boy out loud.

"Its love baka" spoke Tenten coming to sit next to the boy.

"That isn't possible, for me at least" said Naruto quietly.

"Yes it is especially for someone with as big a heart as you have" she responded.

"Hinata and Ino they both love you" she said causing Naruto's head to snap in her direction eyes wide.

"I've talked to both of them and their both waiting for you to let them in, let them help you"

"That wouldn't work. Besides for Ino I'm probably just a replacement for the _Uchiha_" he said spitting the name out like venom.

"She liked you well before she even heard of the Uchiha clan" said Tenten getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Don't act like you don't feel the same at least for Hinata, Kyuubi or even those other two you told me about" continued the girl.

"I've seen the way you look at both of them when they can't see. Plus you're extremely protective of Hinata. But that's beside the point" she said standing up and hugging him from behind.

"You above all people deserve to be happy and feel loved" she whispered into his ear before standing once more.

"You know you're like a little brother to me" she said getting a nod from the boy.

"I'll always look out for you no matter what, you are my cousin after all" she said before leaving. Naruto smiled hearing this; she'd been calling him that ever since he returned as she was adopted by his aunt.

"Love huh, does that really exist?" questioned the boy quietly.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade looked out over the village with a frown on her face. During the week several villagers had come in claiming the Yondaime's ghost was haunting the village. She of course knew they had only seen Naruto and confused him with his father.

That however was the problem since only a few people even knew that the Yondaime was the blonde's father. With the rate things were going she'd be forced to reveal the relationship between the two. Her thoughts on the matter were broken however when Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama a Kurosaki Issin is here to see you along with his family"

Tsunade nodded hearing this as she had scheduled their meeting for this time.

Forest of Death: 

This morning found Naruto, Tenten and Hinata heading down to the arena. It was the fifth day so they were waiting to see who would make it. There was already a team from Kiri as well as one from Iwa in the building. Both of these teams had come in on the third day. The next and final team was from Oto.

The collective Konoha jounin's sighed in annoyance at this as it meant no preliminary rounds. This meant they'd have to wait another month to see how much Naruto had improved during is time away from the village. Naruto was surprised however when he found out they weren't going to draw opponents and instead they'd be chosen that very day at the tournament.

Once that was revealed the gathered gennin were dismissed and escorted out of the forest. About halfway out however they were stopped as a bear masked ANBU dropped in front of the group.

"Kuchiki, Hokage-sama request your presence immediately." Naruto nodded hearing this before saying his goodbyes and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

When Naruto arrived inside the office of his favorite slug aunt, he was pleasantly surprised to see his own adopted little sisters there. His eyes narrowed dangerously however when he found out about why they were here earlier than he had planned. After some discussion the two sisters had been given a guestroom in the Hokage Mansion.

Soon Tsunade dismissed everyone though she held Naruto back to speak privately. Once the doors were closed the first female hokage turned and silently looked out over the village. Naruto sighed as he walked up to stand beside her gazing up at the monument. He smiled however seeing they had gotten the crack fixed on Sarutobi's face.

"The Akatsuki has begun moving again" spoke the Godaime breaking the silence.

"While you were gone they kidnapped the Kazekage, Gaara." She paused here for a moment noticing the shocked look cross the blonde's face.

"After we received word of this I sent a team comprised of Sakura, Ino and Kakashi to head to Suna." Naruto's fist clenched hearing two of those names.

"I also sent team Gai when I heard Kakashi planned to head after him. In the end Sakura and an old puppeteer named Chiyo managed to kill one of Akatsuki's members 'Aka Suna no Sasori'." She stopped here before once more taking her seat.

"As a reward for this, Sasori gave Sakura the time and place of a meeting that was to be held between himself and one of his spies in Oto." She paused here and shrugged in response to her nephews raised eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you want me to go with those two" spoke the younger blonde.

"No, I want you to go with Sakura as well as one of our more trusted ANBU captains" corrected Tsunade.

"Why should I even care this is probably all about the Uchiha fag to the fangirl. In fact she's probably only with Lee so she wouldn't have to be alone"

"I doubt that when concerning Lee. Also I really couldn't care less about him, in fact I've had him listed to be killed on sight in the bingo book" said Tsuande getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"This is more of an opportunity to find out Orochimaru's whereabouts" finished the Godaime with a smirk causing one to come over Naruto's face as well.

"Oba-chan if I didn't know any better I'd think I was rubbing off on you" said the boy in mock shock.

"No. Mischief just runs in the family" corrected the busty blonde.

"Now onto other business" said Tsunade sobering up quickly with Naruto quickly turning serious as well.

"As you know we are the last of our once great clan" started Tsunade getting a nod from the younger blonde.

"As young as I look I am no longer young enough to have children. As a result the responsibility of reviving the clan falls on you." She kept her eyes locked on her nephews the entire time while Naruto fought to keep from showing his surprise.

"As a result our situation falls under a rarely used law created by your great grandfather. It is known as The Clan Restoration Act."

"Luckily this allows you to have multiple wives. I say luckily because you already have several fiancés." Naruto's eye's widened hearing this.

"Ok I know about Soi-chan but that's it"

"Well there is Hinata and Kyuubi, and I can't forget Ino is head over heels in love with you" said Tsuande casually like she was talking about the weather.

"Oh ok… wait what" came the shocked reply from the younger blonde.

"The marriage between yourself and Hinata was arranged between Sarutobi and Hiashi years ago. The one between yourself and Kyuubi was demanded by her father when he found out you have the blood of a kitsune in you. And as far as Ino is concerned just ask around and you'll find out" summarized the Godaime.

"Anyway you can meet your team at the Team seven training area tomorrow morning at eight." Naruto hearing this took it as his signal to leave and walked out the door.

Once out the door he quickly joined up with the Kurosaki's and escorted him towards his house. Along the way the four noticed that Naruto received different looks almost as if the people were seeing ghost. Finally they made a turn taking them away from the village towards the monument.

They soon came to a split path and took the one to the left. Almost as soon as they had a kunai shot from the blondes sleeve which he quickly tossed into the trees to his right, the sound of metal clanging following soon after. It was only then that they noticed the slit pupils in the blonde's eyes.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon front and center" commanded the blonde loudly.

As soon as the words left his mouth three kids materialized in front of him. The first the group recognized was Konohamaru who landed in a crouched position. He was followed by an orange haired girl and black haired boy each wearing the signature leaf hitae-tae.

"Sorry boss, thought it was the fangirls again" said Konohamaru rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Seriously I'm thinking we're going to have to resort to Plan G" said Moegi with a sigh.

"Plan G?"

"Plan Girlfriend boss, basically we get a girl to pretend to be Konohamaru's girlfriend and effectively chase off the fangirls" explained Udon.

"Problem is the only one capable of doing that is Hanabi" said Moegi causing Naruto to wince.

"I'd sooner offer myself to the fangirls than touch her royal asshole with a ten foot pole"

"And you already know why I can't do it" said Moegi getting a nod from the blonde.

"Right anyway let me introduce you to a few people I met while training. This is Kurosaki Issin, his son Ichigo, and his daughters Yuzu and…" started Naruto only to be interrupted

"Karen" finished Konohamaru with wide eyes.

"You know each other?" questioned the blonde gennin.

"Hai I met her a few days ago"

"Right well Yuzu and Karen will be staying with us for a while so I'm showing them to the house. You guys want to join us?"

"Sure" answered Moegi who immediately grabbed the two girls and dragged them forward a bit.

"So how'd the exam go niisan?" asked the young Sarutobi.

"Easy remember we've taken it before. Anyway all three of us are in the tournament" answered the blonde.

"Did I miss anything this week?" questioned the blonde after a moment of silence.

"Well first off your mom came back" started the young Sarutobi causing Naruto to wince.

"She killed just about all of the former council members. The one she did spare she disappeared with along with Homura, Koharu, and that prick Danzo" finished the boy getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"And you know this how?" questioned Issin with a raised eyebrow.

"He lives with me so he'd hear these things" answered Naruto getting a nod from Issin.

"Oh and Kyuubi's back" said Konohamaru with a smirk.

Naruto froze mid-step hearing this causing all the males to stop and look at him. The blonde stiffened as a familiar scent entered his nose causing him to pale.

"You know" came a feminine voice from a tree to his right.

"You should've noticed me a while ago, you've been slacking off." Naruto turned to face her and saw a small smile on the vixens face.

"I haven't, you've just gotten better" defended the boy taking a more relaxed stance.

"I take it you've heard the news" spoke the vixen quietly.

"Hai. Though I must admit it wasn't what I expected."

"Neither of us did, honestly I thought he'd want you dead." Said Kyuubi with a sigh. Walking forward the vixen stood in front of him before placing her left hand on his whiskerless cheek.

"You've grown, you're not the short brat I used to knock around anymore" she said softly.

"And your not the overgrown plushy I used to annoy in my stomach" responded the blonde with a smirk.

"We should get going before Ten-neechan starts looking for us" said Konohamaru causing Naruto to pale once more.

Before anyone could blink he had snatched up Karen and Yuzu and was making a mad dash down the path. The three young gennin followed quickly knowing of the weapon mistress's wraith. Kyuubi however had grabbed both Issin and Ichigo and disappeared in a whirl of fire.

Next Morning:

Naruto sighed as he stretched out on his bed. Beside him Kyuubi still laid sleeping looking every bit as angelic as she always did when he watched her. Sighing in contentment he climbed out the bed and moved towards his bathroom. Thirty minutes later he emerged a towel around his waist, and hair still a bit wet.

Quickly grabbing some clothes he walked back into the bathroom and quickly closing the door. Not a moment after Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and with a fiery blush on her face she rolled over and squealed into the pillow.

Once dressed the blonde emerged before strapping on his pouch and holster. Then snatching up and putting on his trench coat he moved out the room to check on his sisters. Once he arrived and seeing the girls still asleep, he left the house knowing Konohamaru was already up and out the door, it was with this knowledge that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hospital:

Kakashi sighed as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He seriously hated chakra exhaustion; it had the nasty habit of leaving him in the hospital. This meant he couldn't read his beloved books in peace as the nurses always tried to take them, especially Shizune.

This was especially true when concerning his latest treasure 'Icha Icha Nurse's'. Like the title suggest this book was based on those women in the medical field from medic-nin to regular nurses. The story actually followed a young girl who was studying under the head doctor. In all honesty the girl reminded him a bit of Sakura, who unknown to him the character was based off of.

His thoughts however were interrupted when one of the medics entered the room. He paid her close attention while she worked as she as well as others had often tried to remove his mask. Once she was gone he breathed a sigh of relief, absentmindedly he wondered how long it would take for him to bed her.

5 Days Later:

Naruto stared up at the night sky from his position on the wooden house Yamato, his current team leader had created. His team was made up of himself, Sakura, Yamato and this kid Sai.

Sai had been the same guy that had attacked his team on their way to the Forest of Death. The blonde had also found that the black haired boy referred to his private area's too much for his liking. Sai also had the ability to turn his drawings into literal creatures to attack his opponents, which explained why he smelled ink after his first encounter with the boy.

Yamato he found was far different than how Kakashi was. In the short time he'd known him the man had yet to insult him or write him off even knowing who he was. Along with that he hadn't gone and played favorites during there training together instead opting to work on the groups teamwork, or rather their lack of it.

Sakura he was unsure about, though that was probably because he'd spent as much time as possible avoiding the pink haired chuunin. He had noticed however that she was no longer the weakling that she once was. This had been proven true when she used her own monstrous strength in a very productive and entertaining manner, smacking Sai around.

The next morning found the group at the meeting site Sakura had gotten from Sasori. Yamato had donned the disguise of the dead missing-nin while he, Sakura, and Sai were to hide in the trees. Sasori's spy had revealed themselves to be none other than Kabuto. Unfortunately things went down hill from there Orochimaru came out himself; apparently Kabuto had been planning on betraying Sasori.

Sakura seeing this jumped out from her position in the trees and punched the ground creating a large crater and separating Kabuto from Orochimaru. Kabuto was quick to duck down barely avoiding the strike from Naruto's outstretched zanpakuto.

"Hello again Kabuto." said the blonde with a smirk oddly reminiscent of Kenpachi's. before the medic could react Naruto let him feel a portion of his spirit pressure forcing him to his knees from lack of air.

"I told you I'd kill you the next time we met" said the blonde coldly. Then holding his right hand forward index and middle fingers outwards he spoke the name of one of his favorite Hado techniques.

"**Hado #4: White Lightning**."

Kabuto watched as the lightning like energy shot towards him towards his heart. At the last minute though he managed to dodge to the side the attack hitting and destroying his right arm from the elbow down. Then faster than anyone could blink the blond disappeared before reappearing behind the sound-nin stabbing him through the back.

"**Senka**" said the blonde before the oto-nin fell forward.

"Interesting Naruto-kun" said the Snake sannin his yellow eyes shining.

"Now I'm beginning to wonder who would win in a fight between you and Sasuke-kun." he finished.

Naruto said nothing however and turned towards the sannin his zanpakuto resting calmly on his shoulder. Calmly he walked forward his steps measured not even making a sound on the rocky ground beneath him. He stopped however when he stood next to Yamato, about five feet from the sannin.

"You should feel honored" he said voice in the emotionless tone the Kuchiki was known for.

"You'll be the first enemy to ever feel my full power" he finished before raising his zanpakuto and turning the blade so it was held in front of his face the blunt end facing him.

"Strike to kill, Sephiroth." Spoke the blonde forcefully.

Just after this was said Naruto's reiatsu poured outward his spirit pressure being fully released and doubling making everyone fall to their knees gasping for breath. The power he was putting out was enough to force everyone to close their eyes to keep from going blind.

When everyone was able to see again they noticed Naruto's sword had changed. It was no longer the length of a katana but returned to that of an odachi measuring five feet in length. The blade was now black with a silver edge. The guard was gone being replaced by the blades which surrounded the now skinny black hilt. In the center of the blade near the hilt was the design of a silver lighting bolt. (AN: Picture the Hell Domination Sword in AJ-writers Of Demons and Gods except black and silver and without the jaws. I don't own it he's just letting me use it and one more thing.)

Without a word the blonde swiped the zanpakuto at the snake-man sending a blade of yellow energy at him. Shaking out of his shock he dodged to the side he barely dodged the attack which dug a deep trench in the ground as well as destroying the area behind him.

Turning he stood still and pointed the blade towards the sannin. For a moment Orochimaru wondered if he'd stopped before the blonde uttered a single word.

"**Raikiri**"

The blade glowed for a second before a wave of black lighting like energy shot out from it at the sannin. Orochimaru's eyes went wide seeing this as he dodged to the side avoiding the bolts that blasted holes into whatever they struck. Moving quickly he called forth the Kusanagi

Rushing forward he charged the blonde aiming to kill. He was surprised however when the boy faded out of existence before he reappeared by his side aiming to take his head off. bringing his own blade up he blocked the attack thankful that his physical strength still surpassed the blondes.

He was surprised however when Sakura threw a punch at his jaw, which thanks solely to his inhuman flexibility he was able to avoid. Yamato seeing this took his chance to go for a jutsu and started making seals. Unfortunately he was interrupted as an ink lion attacked him.

Dodging the beast he quickly drew a kunai before stabbing it into the lion and slicing through its throat. Looking up he noticed both Sakura and Naruto disposing of similar creatures. Unfortunately this distraction had been all that was needed for both Orochimaru and Sai to escape.

Naruto simply sighed and sheathed his zanpakuto, which had returned to normal. Looking over to Sakura he offered her a small smile which she gladly returned. He wasn't worried at all, after all the hebi would only lead him to the teme.

'_And then there will be no more holding back my friend_.' thought the blonde towards Sephiroth.

Konoha:

Kushina stared at the files in front of her in irritation. How was it that Naruto had other fiancés and she didn't know? Why hadn't Sarutobi told her about this? Hell why hadn't he told Naruto about this?

She was currently overlooking files made after a few marriage proposals by two individuals Hyuga Hiashi, and Yamanaka Inoichi. Apparently both men had glimpsed beneath Naruto's mask and knew he would be special. Hiashi's proposal however held more weight as not only was he a Hyuga, but this had apparently been part of the plans made by Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

It also says that Naruto hadn't even known what marriage was at the time, not that she blamed him, and had probably forgotten about it. Hinata however obviously hadn't and had politely turned down every suitor before they could even try anything. This left her with the responsibility of confronting the girl.

Inoichi's offer however had been more for the best interest of both his daughter and Naruto. Apparently he had noticed Ino had taken an interest in Naruto at an early age and started thinking. Naruto would need the backing of a clan for any moves he tried making politically, and his daughter would need someone who wouldn't back down from anything including her. As a side note it also kept her from the Uchiha. This left her with the job of speaking with Inoichi as well now.

On top of this Tenryo, the kitsune king had demanded the union between his eldest daughter Kyuubi and her former vessel after finding out about the demon blood now flowing through him. Apparently he had forced Tsunade's hand by threatening the life of her nephew.

Then there was Hinomori. She would have to be blind not to notice the attraction that the fifth division lieutenant had to her son. Hell even Haku had noticed it and she was hardly ever around because of her duties. She knew Soifon had noticed but had dismissed it, most likely deeming it unimportant.

It seemed the only one who hadn't noticed was Naruto, who still hadn't really caught up with others his age when pertaining to certain things. She sighed as she massaged her temples with her thumb and index finger. It would seem Naruto and his father had another thing in common, they attracted women far too easily. Now she somehow had to fix this mess.

With Naruto:

The blonde haired gennin sat once more on the roof of a wooden house created by Yamato. After the battle he had stayed behind for a moment and took up his Shinigami form. Not long after that Kabuto's body had began to pulse before turning into a black figure with a white mask, a hollow.

It had taken much for him to dispose of him though seeing the man's soul sucked into the gates of hell had made a bit of an impact on the blonde. Once that had been done he had quickly caught up to Sakura and Yamato which eventually lead him here.

"I'm coming for you…" whispered the blonde quietly to the wind. "…Sasuke."

Oto:

Sai walked through the dark corridors of the snake sannin's most recent hideout quietly. He had taken his last orders from Danzo very seriously and would be sure to complete his mission, eliminating Uchiha Sasuke.

Walking through the corridors he soon found himself before a single black door. Opening it he stepped inside finding himself in a large room the only light coming from the hallways outside, which wasn't much.

However there in front of him sat a figure that he definitely recognized. The male was around his eyes with long black hair. He wore black shinobi pants bandaged at the ankles and a purple shirt a purple rope tied around his waist acting as a belt. His red eyes looked through the darkness with no problem three black comma marks in each one.

"Uchiha Sasuke" said Sai emotionlessly gaining the boys attention.

"Kuchiki Naruto sends his regards." he said causing the boys red eyes to widen.

AN: That's it it's finally done. Naruto's Shikai has finally been revealed, AJ-Writer thanks again for letting me use this blade as well as the other, which will be seen soon. Next chapter will be out hopefully within the next two weeks. Thanks for reading and please review but please now flames. Till the next time LATER.


	15. Plans

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

AN: First off I have to thank everyone who reviewed. Now certain people have stated that I am not incorporating the Bleach characters enough and only mention them in passing. This is simply because most of the ones I plan on using are currently off in Karakura fighting the Arrancar. And while the Arrancar will play a role later on in the story the battles in Karakura aren't necessary, even if I liked certain ones.

Also I've finally decided what to do with Yuzu and Karin. Like I said before Karin's transformation into a Shinigami was merely off of a whim. Now however I've finally figured things out in regards to the twins. Even still don't even think of asking me anything about it cause I want it to be a surprise.

Also I've recently posted the first 2 chapters for my new story 'A Simple Change'. This is the Dragonball Z fic that I mentioned in the notice. So if you guys can do me the favor check out the fic and tell me what u think. And before anyone ask NO this fic will not affect when I update either of my other stories. The only thing that will affect that is when I get me another job as I recently lost the previous one I had.

Even still I'm looking for a new, better job so don't think I'm gonna start updating like every other day or something. Anyway with that said here's the new chap.

CHECK OUT THE SIMPSON'S MOVIE!

Start Now

They moved quietly through the trees each lost within their own thoughts. They were nearing the edge of Fire Country near the border to Rice Country. Yamato had apparently had a few safety measures in place and somehow managed to plant a seed onto Sai, which they were now tracking.

Naruto himself was inwardly smirking; Orochimaru had definitely served his purpose and as such was no longer needed. Beside him Sakura was worried, while she may have outgrown her crush on the rogue Uchiha, she couldn't help but remember Naruto's promise to kill him. She knew he would do it too, Kabuto was living…well Kabuto was just proof of that.

Yamato however was still going over Naruto's battle in his mind. The blonde had shown speed far surpassing Shunshin and swordsmanship that would make the late Hayate jealous. His sword however is what had his attention the most as it had abilities surpassing those of the Seven Swordsman's weapons.

"Naruto" spoke the ANBU captain breaking everyone from their thoughts. Upon seeing he had the blonde's attention he continued.

"What are your plans concerning your shinobi career?" he asked quietly.

"Becoming Hokage has always been part of my plans." spoke the blonde just as quietly.

"That however changed as I have no desire to simply be a paper pusher." he said smirking seeing the shocked look upon Sakura's face.

"Since Kyuubi's attack the title of Hokage has become less than it originally was. In fact the council had managed to strip the Hokage of nearly all the power they held and reduced them to a simple paper signer."

"Aside from that the Hokage should have the best interest of the village as a whole in his mind at all times. I however couldn't give a fuck less if all the villagers just up and died. Well on second thought I would it would mean more work on my part." Said the blonde shuddering near the end.

"Anyway I think I'll just go for Sannin rank and train Konohamaru to become Hokage. Not only is it what he wants, but as far as I'm concerned he's the only one who deserves it." finished the blonde getting a nod from Yamato.

"Well if you need any help along the way don't hesitate to ask" said Yamato with a small smile.

"Well if it's not too much trouble, I do need some help with nature manipulation" said the blonde getting a raised eyebrow from Yamato and a surprised look from Sakura.

Seireitei:

Hitsuguya Toushiro was one of the best. Upon entering the Shinigami Academy he was dubbed as a child prodigy. He would later become the youngest person to ever hold a title as a captain within the Gotei 13. In time he had gained himself a nickname which applied to both his abilities and personality 'Hyou no Toushiro'.

This title however has no meaning to a few people. These people were Hinomori Momo, Ukitake Joushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Naruto and Senju Haku. Each of these people either called him by name or by his old nickname he'd gained long ago 'Shiro-chan' or 'Whitey' in reference to his hair color.

Over the years he and Naruto had become what people called 'best friends'. They had far too much in common to not get along, but that is a story for another time. It was this relationship that eventually led to both Naruto's relationship with Hinomori, and Toushiro's own relationship with Haku.

Shaking himself from his wandering thoughts he once more focused on the paperwork in front of him, frown deepening. However just as soon as he looked down there was a knock at his door. Looking up he was surprised to find Soifon leaning on the doorway.

"How can I help you Soifon-taicho?" asked the younger captain gesturing for her to take a seat.

Complying with his request the 2nd division's captain took the offered seat. Looking around she whistled at the set up of his office, it had definitely improved since the last time she'd been here.

"Well Momo-chan and I are going down to see this Chuunin Exam Naruto's in. We were wondering if you and Haku would come along."

"Sure I'll stop by the Fourth division headquarters and inform Haku." Replied Toushiro eyeing his papers with the icy stare he was known for.

Soifon smirked seeing this before standing and turning towards the door. Upon getting there she turned to face him once more before speaking.

"It doesn't start until next month so that gives us plenty of time to complete our duties." She said shuddering inwardly at the pile of papers no doubt waiting atop her own desk.

Elsewhere:

Nine figures stood in a dark corridor. All that could be seen of the figures was the red clouds that some of them wore. They stood in a circle a large statue behind them showing fingers large enough to stand on.

"Listen up." said one of the figures catching the attention of everyone else within the room.

"I've just gotten word that the Kyuubi has returned to Konoha." Raising his hands he silenced the whispered comments that were being passed.

"I've also gotten word that he'll be in the tournament portion of the Chuunin Exams being held in Konoha. I've also found out that he's encountered Orochimaru recently and forced him to flee." This got reactions out of the more vocal members within the group as that meant the brat could fight on an S-class level.

"It is for this reason I'll be sending in one of my elites to test his abilities." He said getting a shocked silence from the group of nin's. while each of them were strong they were nothing when compared to the elites that Leader was so proud of. The elites however were nothing when compared to the founding three which said a lot to each member there.

"Now Diedara you will take Tobi and go after the Yonbi" said the Leader getting nods from the mentioned two who phased out moments later. (AN: What you didn't really think I'd kill off Diedara like that did you?)

"Hidan and Kuzuku will both go and collect the Nibi" he said once more getting nods as the mentioned two fazed out.

"Itachi and Kisame I have a different assignment for you. The rest of you know your assignments." He finished causing everyone else to fade out. Finally only three people remained within the cave.

"Kaname" he called into the shadows.

A dark skinned man emerged from the shadows. He wore silver pants and a silver vest, his long purple hair hanging down his back. He wore a pair of black gloves that stopped just beneath his elbows, two silver bands wrapped around each glove. Over his eyes he wore a silver visor, a black katana strapped to his waist.

"Aizen-sama" said the man called Kaname.

Karakura:

Ichigo panted as he looked at the group in front of him. though they all different in appearance one thing about them all was common, they were Vizards. Like Ichigo they were both Shinigami and Hollow. Unlike Ichigo however all of them, even the youngest, had full control of their hollow side.

This was a feat he was also determined to accomplish himself. As a result they put him through a multitude of test leading up to this one. Now he was trying to draw out the hollow within him, problem was it only really came out when he was getting his ass handed to him or needed an extra boost in terms of raw power. This led to his current floored position in the combat test. He sighed before standing to his feet once more, whatever the case this had better be worth it.

With Naruto:

Naruto walked through the dark building carefully. Blue eyes glowed within the darkness, the slit pupils nearly clear. A single kunai was held in his right hand which twirled upon the finger within the ring. He walked calmly and silently, as he'd been taught, in the manner of the Kuchiki heir. Absently he wondered if he should just head after Sai or give him a bit more time. After a bit of thought on the matter he decided on the latter and followed the strong scent of ink through the halls.

After a bit of walking he came to a door. Silently he pushed it open and entered and was not surprised seeing Sai sitting there waiting.

"How did it go?" asked the blonde.

"As planned. You should have seen the look of surprise on the Uchiha's face, especially when I told him you were coming to kill him. Why he's afraid of a dick less wonder like you I have no clue" said Sai with a smile.

"You know I don't mind you being gay. However keep your disgusting thoughts off of my anatomy. Or you'll find yourself missing a part of yours." Said Naruto his left hand calmly resting upon the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"I am NOT gay" said Sai as he gathered up his things.

"Are you sure, I mean you do always have dick on your mind" said the blonde with a smirk.

Without giving the other boy time to answer he turned out the room leaving a stunned ink user behind him. Not two minutes later the ink user emerged still smiling. Seeing this Naruto merely nodded before walking off towards Sakura's and Yamato's scents.

"Tell me Naruto-kun." spoke Sai after a few minutes breaking the silence, he continued seeing he had the boy's attention.

"Why are you doing all of this? Is the bond between you and Sasuke-kun so strong that you would willingly go through all this trouble?" asked the black haired shinobi.

"No. The bonds between Sasuke and I were broken long ago. I am doing this because Orochimaru's actions are disturbing the peace of Konoha. For Tsunade-obachan, Ero-sensei and I, that is an unforgivable act and as such he must be dealt with." He paused here and turned looking the other boy in the eye.

"Uchiha Sasuke is merely a bump on the path I travel, that is all." Finished the blonde evenly, then seeing he'd gotten his point across he turned and continued down the hall.

Before they could go much farther however several kunai came raining down on the pair. The two Konoha shinobi simply pulled out their own kunai and deflected them.

"**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)**" came the shout above the two.

Looking up the two saw the form of Orochimaru coming from above, two large snakes coming from his sleeve. Naruto seeing this simply drew his zanpakuto, then before Orochimaru could blink the blonde slashed twice cutting both snakes in half.

Before he could even react Naruto disappeared. Reappearing the blonde brought his zanpakuto down on the snake-man. Orochimaru blocked the strike but was caught by surprise when he was kicked over in Sai's direction. Sai smiled seeing this before focusing his chakra to the pad in his hands and holding the picture outwards.

Just then an ink lion leapt from the picture and descended on the nuke-nin claws first. Both boys were not surprised however when the Orochimaru they were fighting dissolved into mud.

"Well now it seems the hebi's getting impatient." said the blonde with a smirk.

Hokage Mansion:

The sounds of metal clashing echoed throughout the training grounds. The forms of Yuzu and Karin could barely be made out as they moved. Kushina watched from the sidelines as the girls went at it. The girls had taken to training even harder since they'd arrived, and she had to admit she was impressed. Even still if they wanted to be of any help to their family they would both need to improve drastically in all areas.

"That's enough you two." she called breaking the girls from the power struggle they'd been in.

"Get over here, we need to talk." she finished getting nods from her charges. A small smile formed upon her face at that. Now she'd see just how alike they really were.

With Naruto and co.:

The tension around the area was intense. On one side stood the group of Konoha ninja standing atop the rocks with Naruto standing beneath them. On the other were the Snake sannin Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Uchiha Sasuke. The tension however seemed to be nonexistent to both Naruto and Sasuke as they stared each other down coldly.

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared, reappearing beside the blonde facing the Konoha nin. He was surprised however when he found his katana blocked by the tsuba of Naruto's. Suddenly the blonde disappeared reappearing in front of the other leaf nin. The raven haired youth narrowed his eyes at that, he hadn't even been able to see him move.

He smirked at that before his black eyes were replaced by the blood red orbs of the Sharingan. Whatever speed technique the blonde was using he'd see through it and take it for his own.

"Still relying on those pathetic eyes of yours Uchiha" said the blonde with a smirk.

"The Sharingan is far from pathetic" said the Uchiha with gritted teeth.

"Your right it isn't, when used the right way at least. It's the users that are pathetic" said the blonde evenly.

"In fact I think the only person who hasn't been pathetic when using it was Itachi." finished the blonde.

Sasuke snapped hearing this and charged the blonde his Chidori springing to life. Naruto simply watched as he came completely apathetic when concerning the situation. Finally when the Uchiha was a mere ten feet away the blonde unleashed the power of his spirit pressure upon his opponent.

Sasuke fell to the ground as soon as the pressure hit him, the Chidori slamming into the ground. His lungs burned as they fought desperately to draw in the air they were being denied. His vision shifted as his Sharingan faded and he saw everything in black and white. His eyes widened as he turned to look at the blonde who was still standing there casually.

"I've neither the time, patience, or desire to teach a weakling such as you how to breathe." Spoke the blonde his voice sounding much like his uncle's with the tone he used.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at that his cursed seal pulsing and coming to life. The black markings covered the entirety of his body allowing him to stand up, after much struggle. Sasuke was far from done engaging the second level to his cursed seal.

Raising to his feet the Uchiha was surrounded by purple chakra, glaring at the blonde with Sharingan eyes.

"Ku ku ku you've gotten stronger Naruto, killing you will definitely be a pleasure" said the Uchiha smiling coldly.

"Now matter how many jutsu's you copy Uchiha, you will never be on my level." Said the blonde quietly.

Without another word the Uchiha charged towards the blonde. Before he could even make five steps however he was sent sailing backwards crashing into the wall. Looking up he saw Naruto standing in the spot he had last been at hands still by his side. Rising to his feet he had the air knocked out of him as he doubled over with a fist in his stomach.

"Foolish Uchiha, did you honestly think you ever stood a chance." Said the blonde emotionlessly.

"You are weak, your not even worth fighting at half strength." He stopped here to straighten himself up pushing the boy off of his fist.

The Uchiha got up with rage in his eyes before charging at the blonde once more. Finally he closed in on his opponent only for the other boy to disappear. Naruto reappeared grabbing the other boy by his hair and throwing him back towards the Snake Sannin. Before he could travel far though, he was assisted in the form of a spinning heel kick from his former teammate. Recovering quickly the boy did a handspring off his right hand landing on his feet. Once he landed he glared at the other boy with all the hatred he could muster.

"You still don't understand do you? A weakling like you doesn't stand a chance against any Kuchiki especially not against me." Said the blonde before he turned his back on the boy and walked off.

"Where are you going I thought your mission was to kill me?" Yelled Sasuke at the blondes back.

"My mission was never about you. My mission was to find Orochimaru's whereabouts and thanks to Sai that was done easily enough. At the moment however I still have a use for you, that is the only reason I'm letting you live."

Orochimaru seeing this decided to take the chance to strike. Quickly he drew out his own Kusanagi before launching himself at the blonde. Sakura seeing this called out to warn the blonde only for it to die in her throat. Before Orochimaru could even reach him the blonde disappeared before a scream of pain ripped out from the snake-nin's throat. Looking forward she soon found out why as the man's entire right arm was cut off leaving just a nub.

She gasped out in shock as a stream of incredibly hot fire, which she could feel from her spot, streaked towards the Sannin's arm before incinerating it completely.

"Hado #54: Abolishing Flames" spoke the blonde as apathetic as ever.

"Let's go." Said the blonde knocking the Konoha nin from their thoughts before he walked off.

'_Well now, it seems he's finally grown some balls._' thought the former Root member holding his right arm.

Konoha, Hokage Mansion:

Kushina stared at the people in front of her with a critical eye. In front of her were Kyuubi, and Tenryo, Hinata and Hiashi, and Ino and Inoichi. Tsunade occupied the chair beside her own a saucer of sake resting in her hand. On the table were five more bottles and saucers.

"Ok I've called you here because each of you has expressed an interest in your daughter marrying my son." Started the former Shinigami ignoring the look of shock from Hinata and Ino.

"However Naruto has been engaged since before he was even born." She continued calmly.

"That makes since, you Kuchiki do generally do that, though you rarely marry those who were chosen." Spoke Tenryo quietly.

"Hai though that's mostly because of the death of the person chosen. Regardless Naruto has every intention of marrying the person I had chosen." She paused here as she saw the look that flashed through Hinata's eyes.

"I know for a fact he had promised to marry you Hinata, even if you tricked him into it." said Kushina with a smirk. Hinata blushed in embarrassment at that and put her head down.

"Tenryo you yourself have threatened to kill him unless he married your daughter." She quickly held up her hand stopping his comment before he could make it.

"Ino you yourself have admitted to your feelings for him. There is yet another who has done the same." She said getting shocked looks from the girls.

"Fortunately Naruto is in a position to marry you all." She finished getting raised eyebrows from the three men.

"Explain this." Snarled Tenryo his eyes narrowing.

"That is why Tsunade is here." She said sending a glance at the Godaime. Tsunade sighed at this before speaking.

"As some of you know Naruto is my great nephew." She started ignoring the shocked looks from Hinata and Ino

"What nobody aside Kyuubi knows is he is also the son of my nephew Senju Namikaze Minato otherwise known as the Yondaime Hokage." She paused here hearing the gasp from several people within the room.

"Our clan originated from Kusa and was once the strongest in the world. Our bloodline gave us complete control over water and actually merged two compatible chakra natures together naturally." She paused here for a moment before continuing.

"As some of you know Kusa was a superpower during the First Great Shinobi War. This was in large part thanks to our clan, the Senju. During the war however Kusa was nearly destroyed and our clan along with it when the water supply was poisoned."

"Roughly 100 of us survived my grandfather and uncle being two of them. They left Kusa half of them coming here creating Konoha. There were of course other survivors who went with one of the half's. They were the Nara and Kaguya Clans" said Tsunade catching the humans by surprise.

"As you can guess half the clan and the Kaguya's ended up in Kiri. I'm pretty sure both Hiashi and Inoichi encountered them in the last war." Here she paused getting nods from the two men.

"Those of the Senju you would remember as the 'Ice Warriors of Kiri'." She once again paused seeing both men go wide eyed.

"During the wars lives were lost, this was followed by Kiri's Bloodline purge, and the Kyuubi attack each affecting the Senju heavily." She paused here seeing the mentioned vixen wince.

"In the end Naruto and I were the only one's left." She finished with a sigh.

"Luckily my uncle had thought ahead and created the Clan Restoration Act." Said Tsunade watching as the two male shinobi's went wide eyed in realization.

"Clan Restoration Act?" asked Ino quietly.

"In the event of a clan being wiped down to simple handful of members this allows any males to have a minimum of four wives. It's why many parents were pushing their daughters to chase the Uchiha brat." Said Inoichi getting a nod from Hiashi.

Before anything could be said a loud ringing could be heard causing Kushina to groan. Digging in her pants pocket she pulled out the cell phone all Shinigami carry. Reading the message on it she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems you'll get to meet the two other girls as well as Naruto's cousin and his best friend. Apparently they found out about the tournament and decided to come check it out." Said the black haired woman.

Once again before anything could be said something stopped it. This time it was a loud cry of 'Tsunade-bachan' echoing throughout the house.

"In the den Konohamaru" called the slug sannin.

Not long later the Sarutobi came into the room with Karen and Yuzu not far behind him. panting the boy looked up at her with a large smile on his face.

"What's up" asked Tsunade seeing this.

"Naruto-niisan sent him a message." Said Yuzu catching everyone's attention.

"What did he say" questioned Kushina.

"He said he was on his way back from his mission." Said Karen before Konohamaru took over.

"He said he's giving up his claim on the Hokage title and he's going to train me to take it." said the boy beaming and getting a groan from Tsunade.

"What's wrong" asked Kushina.

"That brat just doomed me to a longer time doing paperwork." Said Tsuande with her eyebrow twitching.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Hinata.

"No but he sent this for you bachan." Said the Sarutobi boy handing her a paper. Reading it the slug princess had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot and settled for a smirk.

'_Well nephew you do live up to expectations._' Thought Tsunade.

Hueco Mundo:

Hueco Mundo is located between the living world and Soul Society. It can only be accessed by ripping a hole in the dimensional fabric separating the worlds. Unlike Soul Society, where travel requires specialized gates, the residents here can travel to and from Hueco Mundo at will.

This was the land where hollows roamed. The landscape was like an endless white desert with dunes scattered throughout the place. The desert is littered with what appeared to be boulders and shriveled trees, though they were actually forms of quartz. This is the world in which Tousen Kaname currently found himself.

Walking around he quickly found himself at his desired designation, judging from the reiatsu he felt.

"Ulquiorra" called Kaname into the darkness which he always saw.

"Tousen" came the desired response.

"Aizen-sama has a new mission for you." Said Kaname

AN: That's it folks chapters over. I've finally worked Aizen into the picture after much struggle when regarding his role. I got the Naruto/Sasuke fight out of the way, hopefully I didn't disappoint too much since the Uchiha didn't die. I'm also finally working the romance into the story as well.

Even still romance will still come second to action as I'm an action junkie. Anyway next chapter is the tournament and just for warning it may be late as I still haven't come up with any OC's. Thanks for reading, please review and CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY PLEASE. Well until next time LATER.


	16. Third Exam

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 16: Third Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

.

AN: I've done it. after nearly a year of inactivity I've finished the chapter. For those wondering why it took so long it's because I had absolutely no inspiration and I hate thinking up OC's especially when I plan on making them important. Anyway hopefully now I can get back into the flow of things when concerning this story since I finally got this one out.

Still I am glad I decided to wait a bit as now I can change a bit up with this story to match cannon a bit more closely. Mainly I just needed an excuse for Itachi to kill off his clan, though I feel quite smug since my guess was true. The same excuse I gave in my very first story 'Spirit Fox' as those who read it can attest to.

This also lets me mesh things in better with the world of Bleach as well so everything doesn't seem to out of place. Anyway that's enough rambling so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Guard duty was probably the most boring job any chuunin could receive. This was especially true when one was guarding two places the village gates and the Hokage's office. Guarding the gates however was probably the worst as those who did it couldn't involve themselves in the activities happening within the walls. This was especially true when it came time for the Chuunin Exam finals when it seemed like the village held a festival for the last two weeks of that month.

Of course the most important of people only come within two days before the tournament mostly because of their busy schedules. As such one would see many people within those days from a country's Daimyo down to just regular people. However out of all the times Kotetsu had done this he had never seen a group gathered like what he was seeing now.

In front of him stood sixteen people eight of them female. As he looked over the group he couldn't help but think a few of them were a bit weird, one of them even had tattoos where his eyebrows should be. After he finished looking everything over he allowed the group to pass through.

"So this is Naruto's village, not bad." Said one of the boy's as he looked out at the village. He stood at 5'7" and had silky black hair and a pair of glasses framing his face.

"I could get used to a place like this. Just the smell alone has Karakara beat." Said one of the girls. She stood at five foot one and had short spiky black hair.

"Well lets look around this place, then we can head to his house." Said Ichigo getting nods of consent from the group.

Elsewhere:

Naruto sighed as he sat within the training grounds of the Senju Clan house. The house itself had been hidden beneath a very powerful genjutsu that not even a doujutsu could see through. In fact it was so complex that only those of Senju blood could see through it. Of course those trusted by the Clan could also access the grounds as a sample of their chakra was entered into the seals sustaining the genjutsu.

It was here that the scrolls for the clan's most powerful techniques were hidden away. This included Shodai's Mokuton jutsu scrolls and the Nidaime's Suiton jutsu scrolls. Along with Tsunade's medical and strength enhancing jutsu scrolls. And finally the Yondaime's scrolls for his fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu including his infamous Hiraishin no jutsu. It is also here that the Scroll of Forbidden Seals was usually kept unless the Hokage needed to check over it.

As it stood there were only four people who could now access this place. These people were Tsunade, Naruto, Tenten thanks to the adoption ritual she did with Tsunade, and Yamato due to the Shodai's DNA within his body. As such this was the perfect place for him to train.

As he sat within his meditation he idly checked up on his clone's progress. True to his word Yamato had helped him out with nature manipulation. At the moment he had nearly a thousand clones working on it. One group was focused solely on water manipulation. Another he had focused on furthering his wind manipulation; a third was focused on merging the two and forming ice. As the clones did this he himself was doing something far more important that he just knew would come in handy soon. He just hoped he could accomplish his goal before that time came.

Hokage Mansion, Training Grounds:

Karen panted as she glared at the tree in front of her. How Yuzu had managed to do this she had no clue, and it was starting to piss her off. Sighing she glanced at the notes Yuzu had left for her. These notes were actually the training guide Naruto had made for Yuzu and the first thing he had down was the mastering of tree climbing.

On top of that he wanted it done while wearing eighty pounds of extra weight, twenty pounds on each limb. Luckily for her she'd started her weight training at the same time as her twin. After that was learning how to walk on water, followed by jutsu training, and all of this came after the physical exercises he wanted done.

With help from Yuzu and Kushina-oba-san she had already managed to gain access to her chakra. Now all she had to do was learn to control it. She had already completed the leaf spinning exercise which would explain her moving on to tree climbing. With a sigh she stood back on her feet determined to finish this exercise and move on.

While this was going on Yuzu was having her own problems. With Kushina-oba-san's help she had managed to access her reiatsu and subsequently grasped her birthright, the power of her Shinigami form. Like her sister, she found herself doing control exercises, which would explain why she was trying to learn meditation.

She sighed to herself wishing not for the first time Naruto had taught her Kage Bunshin. Unfortunately he had told her that she didn't have the chakra capacity to even make one clone without ending up in the hospital from severe chakra exhaustion. Even with all her training her reserves were only as much as a rookie chuunin, Kage Bunshin required you have the reserves of a jounin.

After this she had to learn Shunpo, then it was Kido training, then taijutsu, and then zanpakuto training. She sighed at that it was going to be a long day. Still if this was what she had to do to protect Karin she'd do it. She smiled at that having no idea her sister was mirroring her thoughts.

Across from them Tenten stood atop of the lake, twin water dragons surrounding her body. Over the past few years Tenten had gotten water manipulation down to an art. With Tsunade's blood now running through her, thanks to an adoption ritual, she found water element ninjutsu came to her easily. Along with this her already impressive chakra control had increased exponentially. All in all the girls were all fairly busy training.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata panted as she stared down her opponent. Across from her Neji was in shock with the girl matching him blow for blow. Throughout their entire spar he had yet to close a single tenketsu on the younger girl. Hanabi and Hiashi also watched the girl the former of the two in shock knowing now that her sister had always gone easy on her.

It was then that the Hyuga heiress changed her stance up. One hand she raised vertically until it stood straight up. The other hand she held up, her index and middle fingers straight up in front of her mouth while her other fingers were closed. Almost as soon as she did this the divination field appeared under her causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Hinata's chakra level began to steadily rise before topping off at jounin level. Finally the girl opened her eyes, the veins around them buldging as her Byakugan flared to life. Neji seeing this stiffened as he remembered the last time he'd seen this, that guy still couldn't walk.

"Ok you win" said Neji quickly dropping out of his stance and moving over towards Hiashi, as quickly as his Hyuga posture would allow him.

Hiashi smirked at that, Hinata had definitely become feared within the Hyuga Clan in the last few years. In fact there wasn't a single person within the clan who didn't acknowledge her strength or fear her jutsu. While everyone noteworthy could close tenketsu points, Hinata stood alone in saying she could destroy them.

That however only happened when she used the jutsu to its fullest. Any other time it would simply close them. On the plus side though the moved doubled as a defense becoming the first double Hyuga technique since the Kaiten. He couldn't wait to see what she'd do during the tournament. That thought alone made him giddy enough to show his excitement though he quickly managed to reign in the impulse.

Oto:

Uchiha Sasuke was livid. He had spent nearly three years here in this damn cave training under the Snake Sannin. Even still Naruto, the dead last of his class, was still stronger than him. He was an Uchiha elite, blessed with the greatest bloodline in existence yet the blonde still continued to surpass him in power.

If that wasn't bad enough the blonde had the nerve to speak down to him of all people. He was acting as if he was of the noblest blood possible using the name of a clan that probably didn't even exist. (AN: Man this guy is full of himself.)

To add to that he had beaten him and acted as if a child could have done the same. It didn't matter though; the next time they met he'd take the blonde's power for himself and use it to kill his brother. With that thought he smirked to himself before walking out towards the training area, he needed one last training session.

Hokage Mansion:

The room was silent with the only noise coming from the television that the gathered group was watching. Naruto had arrived about three hours earlier nearly dead to the world. Even after all these years he still couldn't recover fast from the mental exhaustion training with clones gave him.

He had then staggered into the living room to find everyone lying around watching TV. Karin and Yuzu were on the floor, Tenten was in a reclining chair and Kyuubi was sitting on the couch. Seeing this he joined Karin and Yuzu on the floor though he was sitting with his back against the couch.

On the TV was the latest Snow Princess movie entitled 'Clash in the Land of Snow.' The movie actually followed the real life events of Kazahana Koyuki and a team of Konoha shinobi that led to Koyuki gaining the throne in Snow Country. On the screen they saw a younger Naruto his short blonde hair and black trench coat flapping in the wind as he stood up in the trees with a frown on his face.

Yuzu, Karen, and Kyuubi watched transfixed, while Tenten having seen the movie before had an amused smile on her face as she took in the look on her cousin's face. The girls watched in horror as Naruto fell from the sky after having his rope cut. Then much to their shock the blonde flipped in mid air bit his finger and ran through seals before summoning a large toad.

After they landed and he thanked and dismissed the toad he summoned one of the rare snow foxes and proceeded to chase after the retreating Dotou all the while talking about how he was going to enjoy maiming the wanna-be batman.

"Onii-san how come you never told us you were in a movie?" questioned Yuzu turning towards the aforementioned teen.

"Because honestly Yuzu I didn't know. Still those bastards better had deposited a rather nice sum into my account or there's going to be problems." Stated the blonde as he flexed his now clawed hand getting a giggle from the brown haired girl.

Anything further was cut off as they heard someone knocking on the door. Pausing the movie the blonde sent a still giggling Yuzu off to open the door. It was quiet for a few moments before a rather loud scream cut through the air. Faster than most could blink Naruto had flashed out and appeared at the door only to freeze at the sight in front of him.

Outside his door stood about fifteen people with sweatdrops as they watched the sixteenth getting squeezed to death by a rather happy Yuzu. Taking a look around himself Naruto had to whistle at the group that had gathered.

First there was of course Soifon, Haku, Hinamori and Toshiro. The next he saw was Yachiru flanked on both sides by Ikkaku and Yamichika. On the other side stood Sado, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Ishida, and Rukia. Ichigo was on the ground being crushed to death and Yoruichi and Urahara were bringing up the rear.

"Yuzu are you going to stay there killing your brother or go back inside and finish watching the movie." Said Naruto who smirked when the girl got back up and rushed into the house.

"Oi Ichigo you'd better not be dead. I don't have the time to be going to your funeral." Said the blonde with a smirk as he watched the grumbling teen try to pick himself off the ground.

"Well come on in you guys." Said the blonde motioning for the group to enter before he found a smiling Momo by his side joined shortly afterwards by Soifon who took her usual place on his right.

As they entered each of them had to admit they were impressed with the place. Even Yoruichi, Soifon, and Rukia had to admit it, though the place was smaller than either the Shihouin or Kuchiki estates. Still this place felt far more comfortable than either of the two estates. It lacked the traditional Japanese themes that those estates held and was more of a western style mansion.

The floor in the entrance was made of marble as was the kitchen and bathrooms. The living room however had a soft white carpet along with several chairs and couches of the same color with a small coffee table in the center. Upon entering the room however they found two more girls aside from Yuzu and Karin. After the introductions were made they finally noticed the 57" flat screen TV attached to the wall.

"So what are you guys watching?" asked Ichigo as he plopped down with Rukia on the couch.

"It's called Yukihime (Snow Princess): Clash in the land of Snow. Naru-nii is in it." answered Karin getting shocked looks from the group and a sigh from Naruto.

"How about I just start it over, since the girls came in after the movie started anyway and Naruto didn't come until near the end." Said Tenten getting nods from the group before starting the movie over.

One Week Later:

The village was crowded as people from all over had come to attend the final round of the Chuunin Selection Exams. Those participating in the exam had spent the month as best as they could and were anxious to see just what results their training produced. The arena was packed full of people from commoners to nobles, civilians to shinobi.

Many of those gathered were looking forward to seeing the Hyuga Heiress and what she could do. Others there wanted to see the weapons mistress who was also finally competing once again. Iwa also had some supporters in the crowd many looking forward to seeing the Tsuchikage's grandson in action.

The various lords however were more interested in the return of 'Konoha's Shinigami', who had been rumored to have been killed a few years back. Those same lords had also been present the day when a young boy with unknown origins beat not only the highly praised prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, but also scared the Ichibi no Shukaku back into his vessel. Many of the higher ups in the village knew that the last time there was a turnout like this was when word of the Uchiha survivor competing had been spread.

Among the crowds sat a large group of people. The members of the Konoha Eleven not participating sat here along with their parents. Among them sat Sonia as well as the groups that had come from Seireitei and Karakara to see Naruto compete or in some cases just to see a good fight. Tsunade sat within the Kage's booth with the Mizukage, and Tsuchikage, to her left while the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara sat to her right.

Each of the Kage's present were wearing their ceremonial robes, no matter how much they despised them. Tsunade was grinning widely behind her kage hat, she had seen the betting pool earlier and had convinced Shizune to place a large sum of money on Naruto's fights.

On the ground stood the proctor for the tournament Hyuga Neji. The recently promoted jounin couldn't help but think back to the first time he'd been in this arena and faced off against Naruto. At this thought he couldn't help but think of the boy he had thought had been killed so long ago and wonder what new skills he'd gained.

All the fighters were currently gathered in the waiting area being kept from the sight of the crowds. Those gathered included three from Iwa, three from Kiri, three from Oto, and three from Konoha. Naruto himself stood with his nose buried in the pages of his own Icha Icha book though a genjutsu made it look black. Still if anyone thought the boy was oblivious to the glares he was receiving from the Kiri and Iwa teams they would be mistaken.

"For those of you who are not familiar with the rules this tournament it's simple. The rules are there are no rules. The only thing is if I say a match is over, it's over. Anyone who tries to defy that will be disqualified." Said the Hyuga calmly.

"Alright then first match: Kasumi of the Hidden Mist vs. Katsu of the Hidden Rock. Please come down."

Naruto looked down on the competitors for just a moment before turning back to his book. Kasumi was a girl of probably about thirteen with light blue hair that went down to her mid back. She wore a pair of grey shinobi pants and a white shirt. Katsu however looked to be about fifteen had black hair and wore black shinobi pants and a grey shirt.

The match had been rather good considering Kasumi was at a disadvantage from the start. Being from Kiri most of her jutsu were water based, which the stadium lacked. On top of that water based techniques naturally lost against earth based techniques. Luckily for her Kiri shinobi had a thing for using kenjutsu which had helped her out a bit. In the end though Katsu defeated her with barely a scratch.

"Second Match: Tenten of the Hidden Leaf vs. Hiroto of the Hidden Sound." Said Neji after the field was cleared.

Tension filled the arena almost as soon as that was said. Every shinobi in the stadium knew one of these two would die this day, most likely Hiroto. Over the past few years Tenten had become quite well known for her skills with weapons. After a few short minutes the weapon mistress emerged from the stairwell finding her opponent already on the ground with a smirk on his face.

Tenten smiled at that, a sadistic gleam entering her normally kind eyes causing Neji to inwardly shiver. Tenten had gotten like this whenever they encountered any shinobi from Oto in the last few years determined to bring pain to those who had harmed her 'ototo'.

Hiroto was a boy of about fourteen with red hair tied back into a ponytail and black eyes. He wore the standard uniform of an Oto gennin, gray and black camouflage pants, a black shirt, and a gray and black scarf.

"So your Konoha's famed weapon mistress. You don't look like much." Said Hiroto with a smirk.

"You Oto trash are always cocky. At least until I turn you into pin cushions." Said Tenten returning the smirk and making her opponent scowl.

"Tenten of the Hidden Leaf vs. Hiroto of the Hidden Sound. Hajime!" said Neji before using Shunshin to leave the field.

Tenten like always immediately tossed a kunai towards her opponent before jumping back to create a little space. Hiroto seeing this quickly pulled out a kunai of his own and parried Tenten's. Tenten however had taken this time not to draw a weapon but to complete a chain of seals. Finally finishing her hands stopped on the seal for 'Bird'.

"Suiton: Bakushoua (Water Release: Aquatic Shockwave)"

After calling out the name of her jutsu the girl took a deep breath. Throwing herself forward she let out her breath spewing out a massive amount of water. The water formed a massive wave which Tenten used to ride towards her stunned opponent

"Forgive me for ending this quickly. BUT I WANT TO SEE NARUTO FIGHT." Cried the girl as a katana appeared in her hand and the wave towered over the stunned Oto gennin.

Sidelines:

"Whoa I didn't know Tenten knew any jutsu's like THAT." Said Kiba as he looked at the giant wave of water with the rest of the eleven.

"Remind me never to get on that girls bad side." Said Kankurou as several others around him nodded.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER THAT IS TENTEN. SHE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT TRAIN FOR THE LEAST THREE YEARS AND HAS INCREASED HER FLAMES OF YOUTH SIGNIFIGANTLY." Yelled Gai from his position behind the chuunins with the other jounin and Iruka.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI IS RIGHT TENTENS YOUTHFUL FLAMES HAVE BECOME AN INFERNO." Screamed Lee as he stood up cheering for his teammate much to the irritation of his girlfriend.

"Tsunade-sama I was unaware that Tenten-san knew any elemental jutsu much less one of that level." Said Gaara in his usual monotone, though Tsunade could tell he was surprised.

"Yes well you know how much that girl loves her weapons. Even though I've been training her for the past few years that is one thing I think will never change." Said Tsunade with a fond smile on her face.

"I'm also surprised the girl knows such a high level technique from my village Hokage-dono." Said the Mizukage. Even though Tsunade couldn't see beneath the robes she could tell like her the Mizukage was a female by voice alone.

"Yes well Tenten and I share the same affinity so I've spent the last two and a half years teaching her to use it. That's one of the reasons I'm only just now allowing her to take the exam." Said Tsunade though she stopped speaking when the water finally crashed over the Oto gennin.

Arena:

Hiroto panted as he tried to catch his breath on top of the water. He had managed to snap out of his shock in time to jump away and dodge the wave before it crashed onto him. Before he could do anything however the water shot up from behind him and trapped him in a sphere of the liquid.

"Suirou no jutsu (Aqua Prison Technique)." Said Tenten from behind him her left hand sustaining the technique.

"Sorry kid but fights over. Not only do I have you trapped in this little prison of mine but as you can no doubt figure out you can't move your hands, so no seal making for you. To make things better you only have enough air in there to last for one minute with the way I manipulated that water." Said Tenten.

"So you have a few choices. The first you could forfeit since your obviously stuck like that. The second is you can sit in there and drown. And the third and my personal favorite…" she stopped here and turned her head as the water started to part a few feet from her.

"…is that I can fill that sphere with lightning and watch you fry." Said another Tenten emerging from the water.

Unfortunately for Tenten, Neji took that moment to make himself known and declare Tenten the winner. Having been on the receiving end of that jutsu lately Neji knew for a fact there wasn't much you could do when trapped in it, if anything at all.

With that done the water barrier dropped and the Tenten that was holding it up fell into even more water. The original pouted towards her teammate for ruining her fun before disappearing in a puff of smoke to reappear in the fighters waiting area.

Stands:

"Man that girl's good." Said Kotetsu from his position in the stands.

"Yea she managed to end this fight in just three moves, definitely chuunin material." Said Izumo getting a snort from Kotetsu.

"Chuunin my ass. That girl should be a Special Jounin with that jutsu arsenal." Said Kotetsu with a smirk.

After a few minutes the arena was clear of water since Neji had called for someone to remove it. With a quick jutsu Yamato had drained the water from the stadium with one of the many Doton jutsu he knew. Looking down on his list for the first round Neji smirked before reading off the names.

"Third Match: Kamizuru Atsuko of Hidden Rock vs. Hyuga Hinata of the Hidden Leaf." Said Neji.

As they made their way down Naruto took that time to look over the Iwa kunoichi. She looked to be about sixteen and stood eye to eye with Hinata. She wore a black skirt and a grey kimono like shirt with a grey trim. Finally she had brown eyes and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that was braided at the end.

Shino from his position within the stands narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at the sight of her. During the Third Great Shinobi War in the battles between Konoha and Iwa the Aburame and Kamizuru clan's had become fierce enemies. The fact that both clans were bug users hadn't been lost to anyone, and it seemed anytime two members of those clans were even within ten feet of each other tension seemed to build.

Neji seeing both fighters in position immediately called a start to the match and quickly retreated. Hinata's eyes snapped open instantly Byakugan flaring just in time to see her opponent launch a swarm of bees towards her. Seeing this Hinata slid herself into a stance that had her left hand cocked back and her right hand turned up under it but not touching.

"Hakke: Kuushou." Called Hinata as she thrust her arm forward making Neji's eyes go wide.

Following the call a wave of invisible chakra was launched from the girls palm blasting the bees and their creator back towards the wall. Not giving her opponent a second Hinata was off towards the girl nailing her with a palm strike in the chest. The girls eyes went wide however when her opponent burst into a swarm of bees.

The real Atsuko took this moment to jump out from the tree she was hiding in. Smirking she made a single seal before the bees surrounding Hinata reacted and launched their stingers at her. Faster than she could blink the stingers imbedded themselves into her everywhere except her face.

"Well that was bor…" Started Atsuko only for Hinata burst into smoke much to her shock.

Eyes widening she jumped to the side just as Hinata burst out from the ground with a palm strike aimed at her jaw. Seeing this the Hyuga girl quickly whipped a few shuriken in her opponent's direction. Sidestepping the projectiles Atsuko flung her arms to each of her sides as more bees launched out from her quickly flying towards the young Hyuga.

"Hachi Bakudan no jutsu. Any last words before you die tree hugger." Said Atsuko with a smirk which died down seeing Hinata smirk as well.

"Yes. Surrender, you've lost." said Hinata.

Atsuko laughed hearing the words from the Hyuga and pulled her hands into the seal for tiger. Seeing this Hinata shook her head before a single word slipped past her lips.

"Boom."

As soon as the word left her lips Hinata's chakra spiked before a massive explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared Hinata was gone and all that was left was a crater at least five feet deep and ten in diameter. Atsuko had been thrown by the blast and was now reduced to a shivering mess having had majority of her colony destroyed leaving only her queen. As he looked around with his Byakugan Neji spotted the real Hinata perched about halfway up the wall in front of him.

"Winner Hyuga Hinata." Announced the Hyuga genius signaling both the end of the match and for the medics to come and fetch the shivering mass that was Atsuko.

The next two matches had been short. The fourth had been between an Iwa gennin named Daichi and an Oto nin named Kouta. The fight if you could call it that had been over faster than most could blink as Daichi had beaten the Oto nin with a single punch. The fifth was also short one between a Kiri nin named Kaito and another Oto nin named Chiyo, Chiyo was torn apart.

Neji smirked his active Byakugan eyes trained on the booth that the exams participants were occupying while he kept his face towards the Hokage's booth. The next match Neji knew had purposely been made the last one of the first round. This had given many of the shinobi gathered in the arena as well as some of the spectators more time to arrive. Many of the Lords of the various countries had come specifically to see this match after all. Taking a breath Neji calmly exhaled before speaking the words that brought a hush to the entire stadium.

"The sixth match of the Chuunin Selection Exam will now begin. Tsukiko of the Hidden Mist and Naruto of the Hidden Leaf please come down."


	17. God Of Flash

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 17: God of Flash

AN: Hello all. Yes it's true this fic is still alive. Anyway there is a simple reason for the lack of updates, I'm trying to wait until this arc of the manga is through as it's thrown a couple of curve balls at me and I'm trying to tweak things a bit.

Also I've gone back and edited my previous chapters as well. Since I started this fic before some vital background info was released for Naruto I've changed a few things like names. Worry not I've changed nothing vital to the story yet so you don't have to go back and read the chapters again. Ok that's that so here's the long awaited 17th chapter.

Start Now:

As the competitors stepped into the arena the crowd roared as they saw the familiar face of Konoha's Shinigami. Naruto of course was the favorite to win the tournament as many had seen him in his previous showing at the exam. The change in name also caught many by surprise though they shrugged it off knowing it was because he'd most likely found family during his time away.

"Sixth match Tsukiko of the Hidden Mist vs. Naruto of the Hidden Leaf. Hajime!" Cried Neji before quickly getting out of the way.

As Naruto looked his opponent over he couldn't help but whistle, inwardly of course, Tsukiko while pale was beautiful. She looked about sixteen years old and had long white hair that she had pulled into a ponytail with bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a pair of tight blue shorts that stopped several inches above her knees and a grey shirt that did nothing to hide her rather large breast; breast that he had quite a few ideas of how to use. His eyes nearly widened at that though he held it in and inwardly shook himself to get rid of the thoughts.

'_I've definitely spent too much time around Ero-sensei_.' Thought the blonde with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

When his eyes reopened they were as cold as ice and Tsukiko nearly recoiled at the sight. Still she steeled her resolve and focused her own emotionless black eyes on the blonde's own. Seeing the challenge in the kunoichi's eyes the blonde did something he hadn't done in a long time; release the power of his killing intent an action the kunoichi quickly responded to by releasing her own.

In the stands the members of the Eleven perked up a bit each interested in seeing just how strong he'd become during his time away. From her seat beside Orihime and in front of her two bodyguards Yachiru was nearly jumping in excitement as a smile lit up her face. Before anyone could stop her she'd jumped from her seat and appeared on the rail just as Naruto released his killing intent.

"Senkou-chan sugoi." Whispered the girl in amazement getting a smile from Kushina who she was now in front of.

"Yachiru-chan, you've never seen Naru-chan go all out have you." Said Kushina catching the attention of everyone surrounding them.

"Uh uh." Said Yachiru shaking her head cutely.

"Senkou-chan never goes all out even against Ken-chan and they always play together." Said Yachiru not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Same here he's never even used his shikai against me or anyone else." Said Tousiro with a sigh as a captain it stung his pride more than a little bit.

"I know what you mean he only ever uses zanjutsu, hakuda and hoho and he'll still beat you even if you use shikai yourself." Said Ikkaku putting in his two cents.

"You guys forget though before he was a Shinigami Naruto was a shinobi." Said Kushina catching everyone's attention.

"You guys weren't warriors before you became Shinigami. All Naruto knows is fighting, it's in his blood. Like his father Naruto was raised and groomed into being a weapon for his village like every other shinobi. Unlike all others though he works to make himself the fastest, strongest, and deadliest weapon this village has ever seen." Explained Kushina much to everyone's shock.

"Excuse me but how do you know so much about Naruto?" asked Sakura with her eyes narrowed on the group more specifically Kushina.

"I'm his mother." Said the woman simply getting a stunned reaction from those from Konoha who didn't know which only Hinata, Tenten, and Ino did. Before anyone could speak anymore however the fight started.

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes on the boy whose killing intent surpassed her own. Naruto himself was highly impressed with the girl though he supposed that with her coming from the 'Bloody Mist' he should have expected as much. Before he could think more on the subject he had to move to the side as several shuriken flew towards him.

Not taking his eyes off his opponent the blonde met her charge calmly and easily dodged the punch she threw to his head simply by tilting said appendage. Leaning his upper body backwards he easily dodged the back fisted punch she followed up with. Seeing this she quickly followed up with a left which instead of dodging Naruto parried sending her arm up and hitting her with a quick palm thrust to the stomach that was so strong it sent her skidding back several feet.

Deciding that taijutsu would do no good the kunoichi quickly sent several more shuriken at him which he easily dodged. Still it proved distraction enough as it gave her enough time to run through a quick series of seals.

"**Kirikagure no jutsu**" exclaimed the girl as she finished her seals just before mist began to cover the arena.

While the mist was still forming she sped through another quick chain of seals before muttering the name of her jutsu.

"**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu**" called the girl as the gathered mist quickly formed into five identical copies of the girl as each rushed towards the boy.

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado of Water)**" said the boy calmly.

Just as the clones reached him a large amount of water burst through the ground and formed a tornado. Tsukiko watched in shock as the tornado formed around her opponent. Then with a just a motion of his right arm Naruto sent the tornado out and it quickly attacked the clones picking them up and throwing them with enough force they turned to water as soon as they landed.

"H-how." Muttered Tsukiko in shock.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki is a technique that works as both an offensive and defensive technique. My ability to use said technique without seals stems from the fact that I have an elemental affinity for water and know how to use it. That is the difference between the elite and everyone else. Not only can the elite use chakra they know how to use it in all its forms." stated the blonde calmly.

"Elemental manipulation huh, guess I don't have to hold back then." Stated the girl her face still emotionless.

Kotetsu whistled at seeing the last move by Naruto. Elemental manipulation was the skill required to become a jounin. The fact that Naruto could pull up water from under ground after it had been buried by way of an earth jutsu was impressive; that he could do this without seal's however was even more impressive. Beside him Izumo gulped at the show of power as he knew Naruto was far better than him since he held a water alignment himself and couldn't do that yet.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the smirk that crossed the face of the white haired girl. Suddenly Tsukiko launched herself towards him far surpassing the speed she had used before. Appearing in front of the blonde the kunoichi threw a palm strike towards the boy's chest which Naruto quickly dodged. Jumping backwards the blonde moved to form seals.

"I don't think so." Yelled Tsukiko quickly closing the distance between them. Unfortunately for the girl the blonde had only needed to make one seal, the signature cross shaped seal for the move that made him a gennin.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" called the boy.

What happened next surprised many of those who had seen the move. As twenty clones simply fazed into existence lacking the puff of smoke that usually occurred when forming Shadow Clones. Then without a word from their creator the clones surged towards the girl while the original hung back.

Naruto watched calmly as Tsukiko systematically destroyed his clones with one shot each, though this didn't bother the blonde one bit. Instead the boy smirked once the last was destroyed much to the girl's confusion. She had no time to react as the boy disappeared only to reappear in front of her. Her eyes reflexively closed awaiting the blow she knew was coming only to feel nothing. When her eyes opened they opened wide finding Naruto standing several feet away, though what had her surprised was he held her hitae-tae in his hand.

"You're quiet the cunning one. Unfortunately for you there is nothing more cunning than a fox, Kaguya Tsukiko." Stated the blonde with a smirk as he tossed her the hitae-tae he'd stolen.

"H-how." Stuttered the girl wide eyed. For indeed on her forehead were the two signature red dots of the Kaguya clan.

Tsukiko wasn't the only one stunned as everyone even the Mizukage looked at the scene in shock. To think that there was actually a living member of the Kaguya Clan living in Kiri of all places was mind blowing. This was especially true for those who knew of the bloodline purge that began those short few years ago.

In fact the only ones not shocked were either civilians with no knowledge of these events or the people from Karakara who were all looking around in confusion. Even Lee who had been cheering alongside Gai froze in shock at the sight while Asuma had dropped his cigarette.

"Do you know why Kage Bunshin was declared a Kinjutsu?" asked the blonde getting the attention of everyone in the arena.

"The Kage Bunshin is the first ninjutsu developed by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren. However the Nidaime Hokage declared it as a Kinjutsu stating that it takes a large amount of chakra to create even a single clone. In fact most new jounin can't make more than two without loosing at least a quarter of their reserves." Started the blonde evenly.

"However there was another reason that the Nidaime Hokage declared it as Forbidden. You see a shadow clone is far superior to all other Bunshin techniques for the simple fact that a shadow clone has a chakra system all its own which has half the strength of the original. The real reason however is because a shadow clone also has a mind of its own and can act independent of its creator. Because of this every time a shadow clone disperses that clones memories as well as the unused chakra is returned to the creator. That is why they have the name 'Shadow' because these clones are just that; shadows of the original."

"It was your constant use of palm strikes that clued me in. That's mostly because with the exception of the Hyuga Clan's Jyuken not many taijutsu styles rely on palm strikes. That was why I summoned those Bunshin to discover the effectiveness of your taijutsu. Because you 'killed' my clones I gained the knowledge of how they 'died'.

Your usage of palm strikes was meant to disguise your use of your bloodline as just before the hit lands a bone emerges from your palm which then impales your opponent. In fact if I hadn't faced a Kaguya before I'd have never even suspected it. Unfortunately against me it's not good enough." Finished the boy.

Before Yukiko could move to charge once more the blonde had disappeared before he reappeared behind her. Before she could react Naruto struck hitting her four times along her mid back. Just after the fourth hit the girl's knees buckled beneath her before she fell onto her back. Seeing the confusion in her eyes the boy explained.

"I just hit several pressure points along your spine. Because of this you'll find that all of your limbs will be paralyzed for at least the next fifteen minutes." Said the boy before he turned and began to walk away.

"Winner Kuchiki Naruto." Spoke Neji loudly causing the crowds to roar once more.

From their positions in the stands the blondes friends could only look on in shock. Of the shinobi none of them had even seen him move when he appeared behind the Kiri kunoichi. On top of that Naruto managed to hit her so fast none of them even saw the strikes.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Kiba in awe.

"That was a little variation on one of the moves Naruto uses with his sword called Senka." Stated Kushina quietly catching the attention of everyone around her.

"What the move originally did was stab into an opponent's back at high speeds leading to death. Naruto however figured out a way to use it in hand to hand combat and instead of killing it paralyzes. What he does is strike four pressure points along the spine and depending on the amount of energy required it will paralyze his opponent anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour. Because of the high speed he moves at when he delivers the strikes you won't even know before it's too late." Finished Kushina getting shocked looks from the group.

"I don't get it if Naruto was this powerful why didn't Tsunade-sama just test his level of growth and promote him?" questioned Sakura with a frown getting a chuckle from Kushina as well as a few of the jounin sitting behind them.

"I'll let you in on a little something I was informed of by the Yondaime Hokage." Stated Kushina catching the attention of everyone surrounding her especially Kakashi.

"The Chuunin Exams is the best form of publicity a hidden village can receive. With all of the people viewing this tournament the best thing any village could do was dominate the exam. Having three gennin who have jounin level skills participating is just the type of thing that could insure the Leaf dominates. As such it's just the thing that could bring more business to the village." she paused here to breathe not noticing the jounin nodding behind her.

"Another thing is Naruto is a very well known person in the shinobi nations. Having defeated a Hyuga after having his tenketsu points closed as well as having scared Suna no Shukaku into his vessel. With the rumors of his death circulating and then having the boy appear in the exams Tsunade just insured more business for the village." finished the woman getting understanding nods from those around her.

"Still he's grown remarkably from when we last met. The fact that he can switch between reiatsu and chakra at a moments notice now is a testament to how much his control has improved." Stated Ishida getting several confused looks from those who didn't know what reiatsu was.

"Yes well we've put Naruto through the ringer for the last few years. With his skill with Kage Bunshin on top of that things improved even faster." Stated Yoruichi getting a nod from the boy.

"And his skill with his bloodline has far surpassed mine, though I could probably catch up if he taught me Kage Bunshin." Stated Haku shocking the shinobi as none had known Naruto held a bloodline limit.

Over with the Kage's Tsunade had a smirk on her face that was thankfully hidden by her Kage hat. She couldn't believe how far Naruto had progressed with the usage of the bloodline and in about a year and a half. She hadn't seen anything like that since her uncle had first taught her about the bloodline. To see that Naruto was reaching a level that advanced was truly astonishing.

Beside her Gaara was grinning himself though as always with the sand covering his face he still looked as expressionless as usual. Shizune meanwhile was elsewhere as she was collecting the money she'd won off the fight. With Tsunade not betting and Naruto's own amazing luck the blonde was almost assured to win the tournament.

As the medics carried Tsukiko from the field Neji couldn't help but go over that last move by the blonde. Even with his Byakugan active he'd only been barely able to see the blonde when he appeared behind Tsukiko though he did manage to catch the strikes he delivered to her back. The blond had struck her with just the tips of his index and middle fingers and with the chakra added to the attack he couldn't help but see the similarities between his last attack and the Jyuken. The only difference he could see where the target points.

"The second round will now begin." Called Neji after a thirty minute interval getting a cheer of approval from the crowd.

"Like the first round the names for the second round have been drawn at random. The first match of the second round will be Shinomori Dachi of the Hidden Rock vs. Kuchiki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf."

With the match announced the chosen fighters quickly made their way down into the arena. Once the two had made it Neji quickly started the match before jumping back and out of the way. Neither moved as the two continued to stare each other down and tension seemed to rise in the arena. Naruto took this time to look over his opponent as Daichi did the same. Daichi was a boy of about sixteen years old and had short black hair the bangs of which shadowed his coal black eyes which were as emotionless as his face.

He wore dark blue pants the bottom of which was bandaged leading into blue sandals. Along with this he wore a dark blue vest which was zipped up to his neck. Over this however was a long white trench coat that he wore open. Suddenly Daichi jumped backwards just dodging the Naruto that had erupted from the ground aiming to take his head off. Before he even touched the ground he sent a trio of shuriken at his opponent causing him to go up in a puff of smoke. Almost as soon as he touched the ground Daichi froze upon finding a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Nice, but I'm not that easy." Said the boy before falling into a pile of mud.

No sooner had this happened than a spike of earth emerged striking the blondes back only for the blonde to melt into a puddle of water. Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the arena as a massive lightning made dragon headed towards the ground before striking and causing a massive explosion. Naruto smirked from his position atop the arena walls as he looked upon the destruction his lightning dragon had wrought though he had no doubt his opponent had avoided it.

In the stands none were more surprised than the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. Having faced that technique before he couldn't help but be happy Naruto hadn't mastered the technique when they'd fought in this very arena those few short years ago. Of course he wasn't the only one surprised at the move as once the smoke from the explosion cleared several people could be seen gaping at the destruction caused by the dragon.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Kiba at he got a look at the arena once the smoke cleared.

To say the ground was totaled would be putting it mildly. Nearly the entire ground floor had been cratered; the tree that had planted near the wall had been splintered with majority of the pieces embedded into the wall. Looking around Neji could be found panting as he clung to the side of the wall nearly fifty feet above the ground. This had also had the effect of bringing the rest of the water Yamato had buried earlier to the surface. In his seat Asuma whistled seeing the massive amount of damage caused by the blonde.

"Man I never thought I'd see that jutsu performed to such a scale after the war." commented Asuma catching the attention of everyone surrounding him.

"Asuma-sensei what exactly was that?" questioned Shikamaru shocking everyone by showing his interest.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan, the same attack Naruto used against Gaara the first time he competed." Answered Asuma causing everyone who remembered to go wide eyed.

"That can't be the same technique, that dragon was massive." Exclaimed Kiba.

"No it is definitely the same technique." Said Asuma quietly.

"The Raiton: Rairyuudan was one of the techniques Yondaime-sama created that helped turn the tide of the last war. Near the end of the war Yondaime-sama unveiled it and it was through its usage along with his legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu that he single handedly won the battle for Kamiki's castle in which he killed 1000 nin. Because of the damage it causes and the chakra usage my father classified it as an S-rank kenjutsu." Explained Asuma causing everyone bar the gather jounin and Kushina to look on in shock.

While Asuma was explaining things to the former rookies Naruto had appeared on top of the water with a quick usage of Shunshin no jutsu. Across from him Daichi had appeared his narrowed eyes locked onto the blonde. Before either of them could move a muscle a sudden force of pressure forced Daichi to his knees shaking. Suddenly the pressure lessened and as he looked he found Naruto standing in front of him though he was facing something else entirely.

Following his gaze Daichi found himself looking upon something that until this day he'd thought impossible. Two men were standing in air as if it was an everyday occurrence. Suddenly the world around him blurred and when it came back into focus he found himself crouched beside his grandfather in the Kage booth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us." Said one of the two in a monotone that Naruto thought gave him a tone very much like a certain Uchiha slayer.

He had short black hair, silver skin, and green eyes with slit pupils. A pair of green lines appeared under his eyes giving off the appearance that he was crying. He wore a white jacket and a white hakama with a black sash. At the base of his throat was a hole showing his hollow status. What was left of his mask was left at the top of his head on his left side and looked for all the world like a broken helmet.

Next to him was what looked like a walking mountain. With the exception of his head arms and feet he was covered entirely in what looked to be fur. His face was covered by a mask that was separated into two half's. The first half went from the top of his head to his eyes while the second covered everything from his lower jaw down.

His answer came in the form of a massive release of reiatsu that surrounded him like a flame. When the energy surrounding him faded he was clad once more in his Shinigami attire though it had a new addition. Above his kimono he wore a white haori with red flames along the bottom half and had the kanji for 'God of Flash' on the back in black writing.

"To think such a lowly beast would dare to give me an order. You must be anxious for death." Said the teenage Shinigami his tone full of contempt.

Suddenly the large one landed in front of the boy and glared down at him. Naruto however looked up at him in boredom not the slightest bit afraid of the giant.

"You don't frighten me and I hold no interest in you. Leave or I'll kill you."

Enraged the large hollow unleashed a massive amount of reiatsu growing even larger than he was previously. As he did the top half of his mask shattered as two bones in the shape of horns appeared near each of his shoulders reminding the boy of an elephants tusk. Reaching behind him the massive hollow pulled a zanpakuto off its back which seemed to be as tall as a two story building.

"You should know boy, the size of the zanpakuto is proportional to the amount of reiatsu of he who wields it. It's obvious that you cannot beat me with your twig like zanpakuto." Said the giant hollow.

"Oh really? Would you care to give it a try?"

"No matter how informed you may be you lack the common since of a Shinigami it seems. Embrace your death and taste bitter defeat."

With that said he swung his sword downwards causing a large explosion as it hit as well as creating a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared all that could be found was his giant zanpakuto stabbed into the ground.

"There's something you should know."

As the words hit his ear the giant turned his head and was shocked to find Naruto standing calmly behind him as if nothing had happened.

"It is true that the size of a Shinigami's zanpakuto is a reflection of how much reiatsu that person has. However among the ranks of the Shinigami those of captain class are actively controlling the size of their zanpakuto, otherwise each would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers. I hope that knowledge serves you well in the next world."

As the blonde finished his statement the giant hollow's zanpakuto shattered before a geyser of blood shot out from him. He only had time for his eyes to widen before his body fell into two half's having been cut straight down the center.

"That was impressive."

Though this was stated in his usual monotone anyone who knew him could tell that Shino was more than a little impressed. Even in their line of work it wasn't often that you'd see someone cut a giant in half vertically.

"Did anyone even see him move?" questioned Sakura with wide eyes resulting in negative head shakes from the other members of the eleven as well as the sensei's.

"You wouldn't." spoke Urahara drawing the attention of the group.

"Naruto has always prided himself on his speed, according to what I've been told he could out run most jounin by the time he was twelve. During his time training he discovered he wasn't that fast when compared to most Shinigami. Since that time he's dedicated himself to mastering our speed techniques, most specifically a technique called Shunpo. By the time he returned here he'd mastered it to the point that he was given the nickname 'Shunjin' (God of Flash, I think). It is because of this that he has been able to go this long without ever being forced to release his zanpakuto's Shikai." Finished the man much to the shock of the gathered shinobi.

"Shikai?" questioned Shino in his monotone succeeding in hiding his interest.

"Shikai, or Initial Release is when a Shinigami releases the upgraded form their zanpakuto. When this happens the zanpakuto will change shape and the Shinigami will release more power." Explained the blonde man.

"Naruto did that on our last mission when he fought Orochimaru. His sword had turned black and his power output had doubled." Said Sakura with wide eyes causing both Yuroichi and Urahara to chuckle.

"That wasn't really his Shikai that you saw. What you saw was a partial release of his zanpakuto. In a Shikai's true form the power of a Shinigami increases by five." Explained Urahara much to the groups shock.

In the center of the arena Naruto and the green eyed arrancar stood in front of each other with their weapons clashed. Almost immediately after Naruto had dispatched the giant the short one had appeared in front of him already in mid swing. Despite this however the blonde had easily blocked the strike that would have killed anyone caught unaware. Despite the fact that their weapons were deadlocked neither showed even the slightest amount of strain as they held off each others blades.

"You're strong; it seems I just might have to get a bit serious."

As soon as the words left his lips Naruto pushed forward adding a bit of strength and causing the green eyed Arrancar to slide back several feet. Quickly regaining his composure the humanoid hollow looked up just in time to see the blonde descending on him with his zanpakuto aimed for his head. Suddenly the hollow disappeared just in time for the blade to pass cleanly through where his head had once been. Not a second later Naruto also disappeared just as a blade materialized in a position where it would have stabbed through his back before it once again disappeared.

"**Hado #4 Bayakurai (White Lightning)**."

"**Cero**."

Suddenly the two appeared in mid air much to the shock of the spectators. Almost in unison the two threw out their right arms a blast of green energy firing from the Arrancar's fingertips while a blast of white lighting ripped itself from Naruto's. As the two blasts collided they fought for a moment before exploding violently canceling each other out.

As the smoke cleared the sight that greeted Naruto was not the one he expected. As he looked over at his opponent Naruto found that the hollow had sheathed his sword and taken on a neutral position. Aside from that he was surrounded by a yellow cylinder of energy that the blonde recognized as a negation field causing him to sigh and sheathe his weapon.

"Though you have a bit of strength within you, you are still useless. Someone like you will provide no challenge for Aizen-sama's goals." Stated the Arrancar before the beam of energy pulled him up towards the sky.

Naruto could do nothing but clutch the hilt of his zanpakuto tighter as he heard this. As it was it was only the training he'd had to control his emotions that kept him from losing his temper, not at the dismissal but at hearing the name the bastard who had effectively ruined his childhood. He also made sure to remember the face of the Arrancar who had just thought he could dismiss him as no threat.

'_Ulquiorra Schiffer, the next time we meet your existence shall cease_.' Thought the blonde his blue eyes flashing red for but a moment.

Elsewhere Uchiha Sasuke stood calmly in the dimly lit surroundings as he stared at the watery prison in front of him. He had finally made his move to leave the snake after draining him of all the knowledge he could before thanking him with a lightning sword through his chest, after the man had tried to possess his body.

At the moment he was standing within the chamber that held one of Orochimaru's former test subject's prisoner. After spending nearly three years with the man he knew of everyone who would be useful to him, and now it was time to put together his team.

AN: That's it, the chapters finally done. Don't bother asking for updates as once again I'm waiting for this current manga arc for Bleach to wrap up before I do too much with this story. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review. Till next time LATER.


	18. How To Kill An Immortal

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 18: How To Kill An Immortal

"Naruto come back to bed."

The mumbled words had the blonde turning from his position at the window to see Soifon with her head in the pillow using his to block off the sun.

"Sorry Shao-chan I just feel I need to be out there tracking these bastards." Said Naruto closing the curtain and lied down on the bed.

It had been one week since the Chuunin Exam tournament that had earned him his promotion to jounin. After the tournament the other former rookies had thrown a party to welcome him home at the Inuzuka compound. Even after all the time spent away from the village he hadn't attended many of the things so it had taken him a while to get into the swing of things. It had been three days after that when the news of Sarutobi Asuma's death had come in and a day since the memorial service.

"I think you are in the perfect place right now, home helping Konohamaru through this." said Soifon softly wrapping her arms around him.

The two had grown used to sleeping together and now Naruto found it weird when arms weren't wrapped around him. Granted neither of them were highly affectionate people because of the way they were raised and their current positions both military and social at least in public. Behind closed doors however it was a completely different story, for instance Soifon loved being held and to be treated like a normal woman instead of a soldier. She also loved it when he called her by her given name of Shaolin instead of Soifon like everyone else did.

"I know that's what I should be focused on yet the cry for blood echoes within my soul and I'm tempted to answer." Said the blonde.

"Don't look at it as his death. You can see him anytime you please in Seireitei. Instead you should look at this as him finally getting a chance to reconcile with his family." Said Shaolin causing the teen to sigh.

Seeing the need for a distraction a slender hand wrapped itself around the blondes cock beneath the sheets. Naruto gasped at the unexpected attack nor was he ready for the pair of lips that attached themselves to his neck.

"Your insatiable." Said Naruto.

"Your fault." Answered the brunette shortly pressing her lips to his.

"What about Momo?" asked Naruto motioning to the knocked out girl next to her.

"Let her sleep, you went hard on her last night."

As they were speaking Shaolin moved so that she was straddling him the sheets pooling around her waist leaving her small c-cup breast to be seen in the open as she sunk herself down on the already hard cock. She rode him slow still exhausted from the marathon the three of them ran the previous night. As she did Naruto's hands found the firm globes of her ass causing her to moan softly as he squeezed. As she leaned forward Naruto's mouth captured her right breast and as she pulled herself up he met her on her way down.

"Kami Naru, it's so good." Moaned the woman lowly.

Finally after a few minutes both of them reached the heights of nirvana that only an orgasm could send them to and Shaolin stopped and merely lye on top of him savoring the afterglow.

In the short time since Sarutobi Hizuren had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, and subsequently the first division much had been discovered about him. The first was that the man was a genius that surpassed even the young captain Hitsuguya Toshiro. In just the few short months after his death the former Sandaime Hokage had materialized his zanpakuto on his own and gained it's shikai shortly afterwards.

He rose through the ranks quickly and in a year had become fuku-taicho of the 1st division. Under him the first division had quickly shaped up becoming the powerhouse that each of the divisions looked to as the strongest of all the thirteen. A year later and the man had been promoted to captain and took over the 5th division, which came as no surprise to those who knew of Sarutobi Hizuren's skill with kido.

However outside of the Sotaicho, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni not many knew that he was not the first to accomplish such things. In fact the current head of the kido corps had grown at the same speed as had his brother who was now acting as his second. In fact the only reason the former Sandaime was not a member of the Kido corps himself was because Yamamoto had personally brought the man to Soul Society and Seireitei do to his usage of the Shiki Fujin. Now it seemed another had to be added to that short list, Senju Namikaze Minato.

It seems after a crash course it hadn't taken the man long to adapt to the differences between reiatsu and chakra. In just three human years the former Yondaime had gone from untrained to captain of the Third Division and even more amazing Soshireikan (Commander-in-Chief) of the Onmitsukido defeating Soifon for the title. Even though he was new Minato like Hizuren held a place within the top tier of the Captains. Like his son many were mystified by the man who had never once shown his shikai let alone his bankai to anyone outside of a select few.

At Hizuren's insistence Yamamoto had held the former Yondaime's captains exam in private only with himself Hizuren, Kuchiki Byakuya and his two old students Kyoraku Shunsui, and Ukitake Jushiro to act as witnesses. Though out of respect for his wishes none of them had disclosed the abilities of the man's zanpakuto rumors of the man's power ran rampant. At that thought the Sotaicho couldn't help but allow himself a pleased smirk, now all that remained was to fill in the vacant captain position in the ninth division.

Two figures darted through the canopy of trees that covered Hi no Kuni their forms covered by their black cloaks with red clouds. Before they could make much ground they were cut off as a hail of kunai came raining down upon them hilts wrapped with already active explosive tags. Eyes widened the duo jumped apart just to be thrown further by the explosion. The two look up just in time to see Shikamaru flying through the air before he tossed a pair of knives at them once again wrapped in tags.

Seeing them coming they jumped apart only to find themselves confused a second later as not only did the tags not go off but they found themselves unable to move.

"It seems my Kagemane Shuriken no jutsu was a success." Said Shikamaru as he stood to his feet.

"You bastard." Muttered the white haired nuke-nin who Shikamaru recognized as Hidan.

"What I threw at you was a chakra blade. It absorbs the users chakra and based on the type of chakra gives an effect. Meaning I was always aiming at your shadows."

'_I see, the explosive tag was a fake, just a scrap of paper. Of course the first with the kunai was there to make us dodge the second he threw the chakra blade. He also made us focus on our footsteps with his shadow and made us focus on the attack from above in hopes of attacking our shadows directly. This kid is a sharp one._' Thought Kakuzu as he eyed the Nara heir.

"Shit, he got us both what do we do now. We're fucked Kukuzu, and I mean seriously fucked." Said Hidan.

"Fucked. That sounds about right according to my plan the second I captured you it was over." Said Shikamaru his hands instantly forming his clans signature seal as his shadow extended outwards quickly latching onto Hidan's and snatching up the knife.

"This time I don't intend to screw the order up." Holding his hand up so that as if he was holding a weapon forcing Hidan to tighten his grip on his scythe.

"Now I remember you! I'm going to destroy you no matter what you try I swear you…"

"Just shut up already." Said the Nara heir interrupting Hidan mid rant.

Suddenly Hidan found himself in the air his arm cocked back ready to swing his weapon straight through his partner. As the blade fell towards his head, Kakuzu ducked at the last second as the knife holding him in place was snatched out of the ground. For a second the knife hung in the air held by a hand before that hand retracted back into a hole and quickly heading back to Kakuzu attached by some type of black tendrils.

"I'll give you credit for that one. You must've known I had other abilities but considered the full range of possibilities and came up with your next move. You seem to actually think, unlike my partner. However even if you analyze every aspect of a battle things don't always go to plan." Said Kakuzu.

"Hey what the fuck was with that unlike my partner bullshit you…"

Whatever else Hidan wanted to say was cut off as once again he found himself rushing towards his partner. At the same time Choji leapt out from his hiding place in the trees his form curling into a ball with practiced ease and his hair covering him and spiking out, just before his form enlarged and he came crashing down towards the duo.

"What the hell happened Shikamaru?" questioned Choji as he landed next to his longtime friend.

"He can harden his body like steel, that's his hidden ability." Stated Shikamaru.

"Another good analysis. You're right no physical attack can harm me." Stated Kakuzu.

Anything more he would say was cut off as his eyes widened just before a hand burst out from his chest covered in lighting as Kakashi made his appearance Sharingan eye exposed.

"How the hell, I couldn't even sense you…" muttered Kakuzu.

"The seals you used for that iron skin jutsu used earth type nature manipulation. Earth is weak against lightning. You got matched with the wrong guy, and now you're gonna die."

Tsunade sighed in contentment as she took a sip of the sake she'd managed to sneak past Shizune. She had managed to finish up the paperwork early today and was enjoying that fact, she really had to thank her genius nephew for the Kage Bunshin idea. She wasn't the only one enjoying the drink however as Kushina had arrived not long ago with Yoruichi and Kukakku. She was happy Jiraiya wasn't around at the moment as he'd most likely joke about the meeting of the 'big tittie committee' or some such nonsense.

It was a little odd how quickly the four of them seemed to mesh together as if they'd been friends for years. Sure technically she had been Kushina's friend for years but that didn't really matter at the moment.

"Kushina do you know what technique Naruto is working on?" asked Tsunade after a few moments of silence.

"Hai, he's trying to complete the Rasengan." Said Kushina causing one of Tsunade's blonde eyebrows to raise in curiosity.

"As you know the Rasengan is the ultimate shape manipulation technique. What Minato left out is that the Rasengan is incomplete. In truth the Rasengan is supposed to be the technique that merges shape manipulation and nature manipulation. In truth Naruto's already completed a version of the technique using Fuuton chakra. However what he's trying to do is create a version that uses Hyouton chakra." Finished the woman with a sigh.

"As it is the Rasengan is already an A-rank technique adding anything more to it would undoubtedly make it S-rank." Said Tsunade.

"Sorry we're late."

"Wow sempai, I've never seen you so beat up. This guy must be good."

Kakashi blinked both shocked and slightly relieved to find the members of his team standing between himself, Ino and Choji. The battle had taken a surprising turn after he had landed his Raikiri and the leaf nin had quickly found themselves on the losing end. Shikamaru had disappeared drawing Hidan away from the group leaving them to deal solely with Kakuzu who as it turned out had five hearts, two of which had been taken out during the battle. As it was they had arrived just in time to block a Fuuton-Katon combination attack that he was pretty sure would have roasted the three of them.

"More ants; I've already beaten Kakashi are you sure you want to face me?" Said Kakuzu his words barely understood with the threads hanging from his mouth.

"Where's Shikamaru?" asked Naruto quietly never removing his gaze from the nuke-nin before him.

"He's fighting this guys partner somewhere else." Answered Chouji.

"Two of you go back him up; Pakkun will lead you." Said Kakashi summoning the pug a moment later.

"Sai, Sakura." Said Yamato causing the mention two to blur off after Pakkun.

"Heh you're just new hearts for me to rip out." Said Kakuzu.

"I'll take it from here." Said Naruto stepping away from the group drawing his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Yamato, has Naruto…"

"No. He's about halfway there, if that." Answered the mentioned jounin.

Before anything else could be said the blonde disappeared Kakuzu's eyes widening as he jumped back barely avoiding the trio of thrust as three Naruto's appeared where he once stood. Barely a second later the trio of Naruto's burst into smoke as Kakuzu's tendrils burst threw them only for another Naruto to descend from the sky a moment later.

"Sempai, what exactly are we dealing with?" questioned Yamato.

"We're dealing with two members of Akatsuki. Shikamaru is dealing with one, Hidan and his backup as you know is already on the way. This one before us is Kakuzu his main ability involves splitting off parts from his body. He is a mid range fighter and can use attacks from every element. The masks that you see on his shoulders are normally connected but can be detached if necessary. He started this battle with five hearts, so far we've taken out two." Finished Kakashi.

"Excuse me?" muttered Yamato in surprise.

"Basically we killed him twice already and have to kill him three more times to win." Said Kakashi gravely.

"I see." Muttered Naruto surprising the group of leaf nin by his presence each still thinking he was fighting Kakuzu who was now calmly standing in front of them.

"_I suppose I'll have to use that technique then._" thought the blonde thoughtfully.

"Watch carefully, you will only see this once before you're death." Said Naruto in a tone Kakuzu noted absently reminded him of a certain Uchiha's.

As he said this he stepped in front of the group a Rasengan forming in his palm instantly. Suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the air as the blondes chakra output shot threw the roof causing every pair of eyes on the field to widen in surprise.

'_What the hell is this jutsu, such an attack can't hit me_.' Thought Kakazu sweat trickling down his face.

Kakashi himself was watching in shock as what appeared to be blades began to appear upon the Rasengan as the sphere of power began to grow in size. For but a moment the Sharingan user could see the silhouette of another blue eyed blonde shinobi overlapping that of his student. Finally the preparation was finished and Naruto raised his hand up over his head, holding up an attack in the shape of a giant shuriken.

'_So that's the nine tails power, definitely an attack fit for a monster_.'

"Fuuton: Rasenshurken"

With the name of his attack Naruto did something that surprised everyone, he threw it. Eyes widening in fear of the attack heading for his head Kakuzu sent his tendrils out to intercept it only for the attack to cut straight through them with no resistance. In the next instant the attack slammed into him picking him up and carrying him as it continued to grind into him for a few moments before the attack seemed to enlarge. As the attack enlarged it began to slice into him at a phenomenal rate for what seemed like ages but in reality were only a few seconds. Finally it was over and the attack died allowing for his body to drop to the ground, all three of his remaining masks destroyed and the rest of him looking like he'd been thrown in a blender.

'_Kami he just took that guy out with one technique, while we struggled just to break a single mask_.' Thought Chouji in shock his eyes wide as he eyed Kakuzu's corpse.

"Naruto, that jutsu…" started Yamato his eyes wide.

"My first attack ninjutsu, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken the technique which combines my wind affinity with the Rasengan. Basically it is the combination of shape and elemental manipulation. My father had been unable to do it before he died so it was left to me to complete it. It's the first time I've actually used it in battle but in theory it is supposed to combine the grinding power of the Rasengan with the slicing power of the wind. Whatever the case the initial test proves to have been successful." Said Naruto calmly as if he was merely speaking of the weather.

'_To think he actually finished the Rasengan, even adapting it for a long range attack. Not only that but even with the Sharingan I couldn't even count how many times Kakuzu was sliced into. Such an attack would have to be at least mid S-class level_.' Thought Kakashi eyeing the blonde that had once been his student.

Within a darkened cave several shadowed figures had been gathered as the members of Akatsuki gathered once more. In the center of the cave a wrapped up figure could be seen eyeing each of the members as they made their appearance.

"Now that everyone is here, Zetsu why have you called this meeting?" demanded one of the figures his ringed eyes staring into the center figure piercingly.

Before speaking Zetsu eyed the figure warily knowing he wouldn't like the news he would deliver. The man was known as Pein the founder and leader of Akatsuki, even though Aizen was also called leader they were merely working in alliance with him and his two generals towards common goals, at least until things had been decided and one of the two leading figures were killed.

"**Hidan and Kakuzu are dead**." Stated Zetsu after a few moments shocking everyone.

"Impossible." Came the voice he knew as Kisames.

"I thought so as well, but it's true. The two of them ran into a group of Konoha shinobi while in Hi no Kuni.** Hidan's was defeated by a chuunin named Nara Shikamaru, while Kakuzu was killed by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki**." Said Zetsu though none of the figures seemed to be bothered by the changes in his voice.

"I see." Said Pein his ringed eyes narrowing.

"**There's more, Kakazu was killed with a single attack**."

"Perhaps I should handle the boy then." Said Aizen his tone casual.

"No. You have your own things to do. I'll handle this one myself." Said Pein immediately afterwards.

"I must think, report back here in thirty minutes for your new assignments." Said Pein before his figure faded away.

Uchiha Sasuke walked calmly through the dark caverns that made up the underground Oto base. Barely twenty minutes ago he'd left the bunker he'd been at leaving a dead Orochimaru and a shocked Kabuto behind. Finally he found himself within a section of the cave that was holding what appeared to be a giant glass beaker filled with water.

"Wake up Suigetsu."

As the words left him the water within the beaker stirred for a few moments before a face appeared within the water staring at the raven haired youth.

"I have a proposition for you."

AN: That's it it's finally done. I know it's not really long but I'm just getting back into the swing of things with this fic so give me a break. Anyway leave me a review, it feeds my drive. Till next time LATER.


	19. Jiraiya the Gallant

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 19: Jiraiya the Gallant

AN: Hello all I'm finally back to please the masses with a new chapter for one of my longest running fics. Firstly i want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and those who questioned whether or not this story would returned for you inspired me to finally take it up once more. That said it seems a bit harder now as a lot of the stuff I was going to use has been rendered obselete by cannon but I'll figure something out. Also for those who have been asking Kizana and Kushina are the same person. Shinigami know her as Kuchiki Kizana while shinobi know her as Uzumaki Kushina why this is I'm sure some of you will start trying to figure out immediately lol. Anyway now that everything has been said here is the long awaited 19th chapter of Naruto: Shinigami.

Start Now:

Intel, was, is, and always will be a vital element of the shinobi world. Information was something that would always be seen as vital and in most cases could be more valuable than gold. This was why for all of the Great Shinobi Nations an effective spy network was something viewed as a must. Jiraiya, despite his infamous perverseness had always been the most well liked and respected member of the Sannin.

This was in fact due to not only his drive to succeed but his attitude as well. Sure Orochimaru had been the Sandaime's favorite with his prodigious talent in the ninjutsu arts, but he was also a cold hearted, manipulative, and arrogant bastard with a stick so far up his ass you could see it several miles away every time he opened his mouth. Next was Tsunade, 'the honorable granddaughter' of the Shodai Hokage who had been proclaimed as a medical genius even as a child and as such the villages golden child. She however was also spoiled, arrogant, haughty and had a temper like an active volcano.

As such it was easy to see why it was so easy for Jiraiya to make friends with his fun loving attitude, and his dedication to his profession despite the neglect he'd gotten from his sensei. Sure he was an open pervert but everyone has their flaws. So it was easy to see why he was the most popular member on his team. The development of his spy network had naturally been due to his ability to make friends even among those of the opposite sex. His popularity and thus his spy network however had only expanded after the release of his second and more popular book Icha Icha Paradise which despite its more mature context had won awards not just for the ecchi scenes but the romance and the plot behind it, the popularity of which had even put him on the friends list of both lords and ladies.

This also included members of other nations and even shinobi villages, though always civilian members. Whatever the case it was no wonder why not even three days after it had happened the news of Orochimaru's death had reached him. At the moment he stood within the office of his old teammate along with Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto having just finished explaining the news to them.

"He'll go after Itachi next." Said Naruto calmly surprising everyone.

"With his one track mind he'll think defeating Orochimaru will put him on the same level as Itachi." Said Jiraiya from his position against the wall of the Godaime's office.

"So our best bet would be trying to track Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"That would seem to be the case." Said Kakashi his face for once not buried within the pages of his book.

"Don't underestimate the situation." Snapped Jiraiya glaring at the two.

"You're talking about tracking down an S-class nuke-nin, so you can retrieve an A-class one. Itachi is levels above the both of you, even combined. Haruno even with your training the last few years you're barely a C-class threat and you Kakashi are only an A-class one. Despite your records your skills have obviously degraded since you started relying on that eye otherwise the old man would've made you Hokage." Continued the toad sage.

"Still sensei you've got to admit the opportunity is there. If we time it right we can kill Itachi after he's dealt with the teme." Said Naruto calmly leaning by the window.

"You're forgetting Kisame." Said Jiraiya with a shake of his head causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"There is a reason Akatsuki members travel in pairs. Assuming Itachi is actually weakened by the battle with Sasuke, which I doubt; Kisame will still be more than a match for anyone coming to Sasuke's aid. Along with that Samehada has the ability to devour chakra on top of his skills and anyone charging Kisame is asking for trouble." Said Jiraiya with a thoughtful frown.

"So what do we do?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Nothing. Uchiha Sasuke is not affiliated with the leaf. Moreover he is a nuke-nin wanted for endangering the lives of several of the more prominent clan heirs along with the attempted murder of the Hokage's nephew. Even if we did retrieve him he'd still be facing the death sentence." Said Jiraiya with a shrug.

"Still the end result is something we need to know. I'll send a team to track Uchiha Sasuke and monitor the battle. Naruto you'll be with them but we can discuss what to do after that." Said Tsunade causing the blonde to nod his understanding.

"Also Naruto, do not let your personal feelings get involved. You are already far stronger than the Uchiha and killing him will do nothing for you. Besides you have more important things to worry about." Said Tsunade.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Since his promotion he'd been on leave and with the groups from Karakara and Soul Society still in the village for a while longer he was sure he'd be free to spend some time with the people he counted as friends.

"Do not forget that you are still a target of the Akatsuki. Kakashi you'll lead Naruto, Sakura and Sai, and Yamato, along with team Kurenei to monitor the battle. Since Kurenei is still on leave Yamato will be in charge of her team." Explained Tsunade motioning them to leave with the trio doing so.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" questioned Tsunade after the group had left turning to face her former teammate.

"I've lost contact with a few of my people in Ame." Stated the man quietly.

Tsunade frowned in concern at the man's words. Contrary to popular belief Tsunade had always been closer to Jiraiya than she had Orochimaru and her sensei. With all the time she'd spent with him she had been able to tell his moods, with very few words. However she hadn't seen Jiraiya this pensive since the battle against Hanzo that had made them famous or infamous depending on who's point of view.

Ame was not a place she looked at with fondness. In fact it would not be far off of the truth to say she hated the place. As far as she was concerned if Hell had an entrance within the mortal realm it was within Ame's borders.

"I'll be going in to check things out over there; it's been too quiet for my liking for the last few years." Said the Toad Sage after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought the same thing myself. Still I have a bad feeling about that place so try not to do anything stupid." Said Tsunade seriously causing Jiraiya to chuckle.

"No worries hime. I'll be fine." Said Jiraiya.

"I'm serious baka. If worst comes to worst call me and I'll back you up." Said the woman causing Jiraiya to turn serious eyes on her immediately.

"No can do Tsunade. You're Hokage now the village needs you more." Said the toad sage.

"Only for a while longer that little gaki will be replacing me soon enough." Said Tsunade with a fond smile upon her face.

"It maybe sooner than you think the gaki's been growing at a tremendous rate." Said Jiraiya.

"He reminds me of that cousin of mine." Said the woman causing Jiraiya to laugh.

"Yeah it's scary sometimes how much he resembles Minato. He's even been acting similar to how he used to act since he met up with me a few years ago. Though to be fair he still acts more like his mother." Mused the toad sannin.

"That's true especially in regards to how they deal with nobles. You know the real reason she passed control of her clan to her brother was so she could get away from all the aloofness. You should see her with that Yorouichi woman I swear they act as if their twins." Said Tsunade.

"From what I understand they grew up and attended the Shinigami academy together. Still I was just happy to hear that Naruto had forgiven Minato. Did you know he actually told him he would rip his throat out the first time he saw him?" stated Jiraiya getting a negative shake of the head from the Godaime in response.

After a few more minutes talking however Jiraiya finally bid his old teammate farewell and leapt out of the window towards the village gates.

* * *

True to Jiraiya's suspicions Uchiha Sasuke was indeed on the move to face off against the source of all his hatred, Uchiha Itachi. He'd already faced off against Akatsuki's 'Mad Bomber' the man called Diedara. While an interesting challenge due solely thanks to his way of combat the blonde Akatsuki agent had still fallen against the young Uchiha resorting to a technique that literally blew up his own body and anything in the surrounding area. The only reason the Uchiha had managed to escape was by using a summon to escape, though the snake itself had died.

At the moment he stood in front of the gates that used to house his clan before the founding of Konoha. He had had a brief run in with Itachi earlier or rather his clone in which case arrangements for them to meet had been made. For right now the teen would rest and gather his strength for the confrontation later on. With that he and his three followers entered the gates which quickly closed behind them.

* * *

Ichigo panted as he stood within the training ground behind the Hokage Mansion. Sweat fell from him like water. With everyone out exploring the village he'd taken the opportunity to further his training in the usage of the mask before his group had to leave. Outside of his father, Naruto and the Vizards he'd never told anyone about his inner hollow, though he had come to terms with it sometime ago.

His conversations with Naruto about the hollow had helped him tremendously. Then again there weren't many people that could say that they shared and struggled for control of their body. Naruto however had helped him put the whole situation into perspective so that he wasn't constantly worried about a takeover. The Vizards however had helped him gain control over that side of himself.

Being in control and controlling the influx of power however were two different things. Despite his vast power reserves his body was just not accustomed to a Hollow's energy. This was proven by the fact that in the beginning he could only don the mask for all of five seconds before it shattered. With training however he'd managed to take that time up to thirty seconds and while still not much time, it was much better than what he'd started with. Still according to Shinji he was progressing at a rate far superior to what any of them had.

"Well now I see someone's hard at work."

Glancing to the side the orange haired teen was not surprised to find Naruto perched within the trees, one of his legs dangling off the side of the branch he was lounging on.

"I thought you had a meeting?" questioned Ichigo as he straightened himself.

"I did, finished early. So you're finally trying to control your demon."

"Trying being the key word." Muttered Ichigo in distaste.

Naruto could understand his frustration. During his training with Jiraiya he and the old sage had tried working on his ability to control the demonic chakra within him and the results had proven problematic at best each time. Now he could control up to three tails, but once they even touched the fourth he lost control and became blinded by the raw power. As far as he was concerned earning his Bankai had been a cakewalk.

Looking at Ichigo he could see the orange haired substitute was having the same problem, there was too much power for his body to control. However in his case instead of going crazy his mask would shatter after his body reached a breaking point. Still the blonde knew exactly what the other teen needed to relax himself and smirked as he drew Sephiroth from its sheath.

Ichigo smiled at the sight before brandishing Zangetsu and taking a guarded stance. At once the two disappeared in a quick shunpo. There was a resounding clashing of steel as the two teens met with their two blades slammed against each other. Grinning the two separated before disappearing in blurs of shunpo only to clash with one another repeatedly in the next few moments. Suddenly the two appeared deadlocked as they struggled to overpower the other both of them determined to come out on top.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his opponents eyes begin to glow blue with power and he disappeared in a quick use of shunpo as Ichigo released his Shikai revealing Zangetsu in its large cleaver state. Narrowing his own blue eyes at the sight the blond vanished and Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he lost track of him. Still reacting on instinct alone the orange haired substitute shinigami managed to block the palm strike that Naruto sent out with the flat of his blade yet the force behind it still sent him skidding back. Looking up he was just in time to see Naruto finish running through a chain of seals.

"**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**." Muttered the blond.

Immediately a dense mist rolled in covering the entire training area that the two were occupying. Ichigo however simply closed his eyes and took up a guarding stance. Focusing his senses outward from himself he found the familiar reiatsu signature that he associated with Naruto's and kept himself focused on it. Then the two were in motion again Naruto appearing and slashing only for Ichigo to block before the blond disappeared back into the mist. For several minutes this routine kept up with Naruto testing the substitute's defenses at least until the mist was suddenly blown away from the field revealing Naruto crouched behind the substitute with his sword poised to strike causing the other teen to curse upon seeing it. Knowing it was his victory the blond smirked as he sheathed his blade and listened to Ichigo's rant.

* * *

It hadn't taken long at all for the Toad Sannin to reach his destination. For most it would have taken days but not for him, that would've taken far too much time. Instead the man had traveled by way of summons. One of his toads had a special time/space ability which allowed him to swallow someone and transport them to any destination. He was completely covered in an effort to both disguise himself and to keep from getting himself too wet due to the down pouring of rain.

He had also managed to interegate a pair of Ame-nin's that had wandered into his possession whom he had sent off to be questioned by Ibiki after he was through with them. He had managed to trap them within the stomach of a toad which he had disguised as a building which had made things loads easier. Still he had managed to learn some things that he hadn't liked in the least bit. For one thing the civil war which he had been sure was still ongoing was actually over and Salamander Hanzo had not only been defeated but killed, by one man.

This man however was someone who Jiraiya could only call a monster. It wasn't the fact that he'd killed Hanzo but that he went after the mans parents, wife, and children but even distant relatives and babies weren't safe from the monster that called himself Pein. Not even people that had connections to him like clients were spared this monsters wrath. As if that wasn't bad enough he actually had the people around here talking about him as if he was a God and his decisions were that of the divine. If there was one thing he could say it was that people like this Pein needed to be killed if for no reason than to stop the madness that they tended to spread.

His thoughts on that however was cut off as a figure materialized before him in a flurry of paper. The figure was that of a woman garbed in a black cloak with red clouds printed upon it. The woman had short blue hair and grey eyes with a piercing beneath her bottom lip. Within her hair was a light blue paper flower and sported a neutral expression upon her face.

"Well isn't this a treat. I came here in hopes of drawing out this Pein guy and I find you instead. You've improved your jutsu and grown into one hell of a woman, Konan."

"I thought you were dead. I spent years trying to find you, I mourned you and here I find you were just a bunch of papers blown in the wind. So you're the Angel I've been hearing so much about eh. A messenger of God as it were."

Konan still said nothing merely looking on with the same neutral expression upon her face. Jiraiya frowned at that but he continued anyway.

"So tell me who or what is Pein." Spoke the sannin.

"You don't need to know sensei." Said the woman.

As she said this a large amount of papers gathered around her forming into a set of large bird like wings attached to her back.

"You really do think you're an angel don't you?" said the Sannin with a shake of the head.

"I must kill you. That is the will of God." Said Konan launching a barrage of sharpened papers his way.

Seeing them coming Jiraiya simply took in a breath before expelling a large amount of oil out enough to drench the papers and hit Konan. In the next instant his hair shot out from behind him and quickly wrapped around her securing her in place.

"Your papers can't unfold if there drenched in oil. You always did love your origami, you were also always the kindest of the three of you." Stated Jiraiya calmly.

"So what happened to the other two? The rumors that they're both dead are also lies aren't they?" questioned Jiraiya though Konan didn't answer.

"So this Pein must be one of them too then, isn't he?" questioned the man silently.

"What are you trying to accomplish by revealing yourself to us again?" questioned Konan breaking her silence.

"As I stated earlier I've been searching for you three for years. Long before the rumors even started. However seeing you've become part of Akatsuki and knowing another of my students has become this Pein character breaks my heart." Stated Jiraiya causing the woman's eyes to widen at least for a moment before her neutral expression returned.

"You must be wishing you had listened to Orochimaru now." Stated Konan.

"No, I still stand by my decision. However that doesn't mean I cannot be disappointed by how you've turned out. Do you know why I left the three of you here when I went back to the warfront instead of taking you three to Konoha?" questioned Jiraiya.

This actually caught Konan's attention as she had always wondered why her sensei hadn't taken the three of them with him when he left. While none of them had ever said it she knew that they'd have followed him if he had wished it.

"The reason I left you here was because it was the only way for you to accomplish your goals. You wanted to make Ame into a place that no longer cried, yet now I see it crying harder than ever." Stated Jiraiya causing Konan's eyes to widen.

"I don't know what all happened to the three of you after I left for you to turn out like this. However I can say that you have gone down the exact opposite of the path you wanted to walk. While I can applaud you for actually managing to defeat Hanzo the killing of innocents is where the line must be drawn. Add onto that there is no doubt in my mind that what Akatsuki is doing is wrong." Stated Jiraiya seriously.

"Well that is your opinion isn't it Jiraiya-sensei. But as you said you don't know what we've been through." Stated a new voice.

Turning towards the speaker Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the appearance especially all the piercings but the rippling eyes told him exactly who he was speaking to.

"You've changed a lot but those eyes are unmistakable. So you really are Pein eh Nagato. Now I really want to know what the hell happened to you three." Said Jiraiya.

"You don't need to know. You're just an outsider remember." Stated Pein.

"You've changed Nagato."

Jiraiya could say nothing else however as Pein flew through seals and summoned a massive crab which quickly launched an attack in the form of bubbles. Jiraiya dodged the attack and as a result was forced to release Konan. That however didn't faze Jiraiya who flew through his own seals before his hair launched itself outwards extending to great lengths and wrapping around the sea creature.

As the battle continued Jiraiya soon found himself receiving the answers to some of his more burning questions. For instance he learned that the third member of the trio Yahiko had died some time ago. From what he could see this had in affect made these two harden their hearts and abandon positive emotions in favor of the negative. He'd also discovered that Nagato was insane in that he actually believed that he was a God.

He had learned that the reason he was after the tailed beast was so that he could combine them and create an ultimate weapon with the potential to destroy entire nations in an instant. He would then hand this weapon to the various nations and let them go nuts which would end up with everything destroyed.

"You are a fool Nagato." Said Jiraiya finally catching both his former students attention.

"You are messing with powers beyond our comprehension. It seems I was right you have become a monster, and what's worse you've dragged Konan along for the ride." Stated Jiraiya darkly.

"As I thought you don't understand. After all you are still only human." Stated Pein easily breaking free of the binding Jiraiya had him in before summoning a large lizard.

"As are you boy. You are no God. You are simply a delusional fool with power. You think just because you've gone through a bit of suffering you came out a God you couldn't be more wrong. You succumbed to your own hatred and started preying on those weaker than yourself. Even worse you have the gall to go after the only people with lives worse than your own. You wouldn't have lasted as a Jinchuriki the bijuu would've no doubt overwhelmed you and broken free." Stated Jiraiya harsly.

"It seems I was wrong in my thoughts about you. You are not the bringer of peace but of destruction. As such as your teacher I have no choice but to end you myself."

That said Jiraiya went through his own seals before summoning a large toad which carried a shield and a Sasumata. This toad was one of the two brothers of Gamabunta who went by the name of Gamaken.

"Ken-san I won't be playing around this time. I'm going straight into Sennin Modo."

"**What, you mean…**" stated Gamaken only to be interrupted by the summoner.

"Yes. I'm summoning the Ni Dai Sennin (Two Great Hermits). By me some time while I complete the summoning."

"**Got it, though I'm not that strong I'll hold them off**." Stated Gamaken.

Looking up both cursed as they found both Pein and his summoned creature had disappeared. Undeterred Jiraiya sped through a sequence of seals before both he and the giant toad were surrounded within a barrier. Barely a few moments after this a sound of shock escaped the Sannin as he spied a massive three headed hound heading their way from above. The resulting series of clashes ended up with Gamaken hanging unto a pipe on the side of a building with Jiraiya still standing upon his head. During the clashes Jiraiya noticed that for each time they clashed the amount of their attackers heads increased much to his surprise. If that wasn't enough the creature took just that moment to split into nine, a body for each head that had spawned.

Then the creatures were charging forward Gamaken knocking several of them away with his Sasumata before he was forced to jump away from the air. Even then the two weren't safe as the toad barely managed to raise his shield before they were slammed into by the beak of a massive bird. As they recovered on the ground Jiraiya was forced to wonder why his opponent was only using these summons when he knew that he possessed all of the elemental chakras that a single person could possess and was proficient in their usage. The only conclusion he could come up with was that he felt no need to get involved personally. His thoughts however were pushed to the side as he saw a massive ram rushing towards them and began flying through seals and only barely managed to finish before the massive beast slammed into them.

The resulting cloud of smoke from the collision was so large that it blocked the sight of anyone even surrounding the area they were in. finally the smoke cleared showing a large hole in a wall in which Jiraiya was walking out. However the man had changed as he emerged with two robed small toads perched upon his shoulders. His nose had enlarged and developed what appeared to be warts and a goatee appeared on his chin that ended in a point. His eyes had also taken on toad like qualities as the pupils had changed into horizontal bars. The lines on his face had thickened so much so that they now each took up a side of his face and even his stature had become more toad-like.

After a few words were exchanged to explain the situation on of the toads called Ma shot its tongue out the end of which took on the form of a toads head. Like a snake the tongue shot forward as it had quickly found the hiding summoned creature and coiled around it. In an instant the other toad called Pa opened his mouth and expelled a massive stream of water in that direction. The results were instant as the summoned creature cloak was dropped and it was slammed into a wall before crashing to the floor.

Despite the defeat of his summon Pein emerged unharmed and summoned yet again. However this time there was a difference as instead of another animal he'd actually summoned two humans, both of them garbed in Akatsuki cloaks and also possessing the rippling eyes of the Rinnegan along with bright orange hair to match the original.

In the next instant one of the newcomers rushed towards the Sannin only for Jiraiya to jump at the last instant and send him sailing back and digging a trench with a savage kick to the jaw. Not finished yet Jiraiya took a deep breath before spewing out a massive amount of oil only for the other newcomer to appear and render the move useless.

Narrowing his eyes Jiraiya allowed his geta to slip off of his feet as his feet changed to become more toad like in appearance as had his hands. Launching towards the newcomer he created a massive Rasengan in midflight only for the newcomer to absorb the entire chakra ball into himself. A quick warning and Jiraiya had just barely dodged another attack that would have blindsided him. Undeterred he tried to return the punch only for it to be caught by his opponent who didn't even look. Suddenly another toad made its appearance jumping out of the cloud of smoke they'd been end allowing Jiraiya to appear behind his original opponent and launch an attack with his hair in the shape of a needles.

Despite the sneak attack and the speed in which his hair needles travel it appeared to have been for naught as the male summoned yet another creature directly behind him to block the attack without even looked forcing Jiraiya to grit his teeth in silent rage.

"Jiraiya have you noticed it yet?" questioned Pa quietly catching the mans attention.

"When we got that guy from behind earlier we were in his blind spot and you came in swinging. The whole time the other two were watching everything very carefully." Stated Pa.

"Yes I noticed. Yet they didn't make a sound, didn't look at each other, nor did they appear to have given any signal at all." Said Jiraiya.

"Then it must be their eyes! Think about it if all three are watching the same target, then all three see the target from all three points of view." Stated Pa.

'_Damn it this is ridiculous. My ninjutsu is useless and I can't even attack their blind spots. At this rate even with Sennin Modo I'll be killed_.' Thought Jiraiya angrily.

With but a simple suggestion from Ma a large cloud of smoke appeared once more which cleared to show that the toad sage was gone.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the watery world around him with bleary pain filled eyes as he stared upon his own corpse. Things had gone well for him for a while with a clever use of genjutsu utilized by the two toads he'd summoned he'd been able to defeat the three he was fighting only for another to appear behind him while he was leaving. In no time at all he found himself on the wrong side of a beating as the numbers went from three to six. The first sneak attack had even cost him his right arm as it had been ripped off putting him at even more of a disadvantage.

Despite the beating he received however he had managed to gather some extremely valuable intel and even take out one of the bodies once more. He'd tried to dismiss the two toads but only Ma had listened taking the corpse with her to Tsunade. The most important of the intel he'd gathered he'd placed in code upon Pa's back using his chakra to inscribe it. He'd had no choice, his throat had been crushed and he knew his time was at its end. Still he would have the last laugh he knew that his message would be delivered and easily figured out. He knew that Naruto would win because frankly put the boy didn't know how to take a loss. Though it ended with tragedy he felt that his actions would end the tale of the Gallant Jiraiya wonderfully. Looking up from his musings the man was greeted by a familiar face and led into a pair of Shogi doors that closed quietly behind the two of them.

AN: That's it, it's finally done. I know its not as long as a lot of you were expected but this chapter will help me get back into the swing of things. Also it was hard for me to write as i personally hate the fact that Jiraiya died. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave lots and lots of reviews. Till next time, LATER.


	20. Itachi vs Sasuke

Naruto: Shinigami

Chapter 20: Itachi vs. Sasuke

AN: Hello all it's been a while. First and foremost I want to thank everyone who reviewed this entire time and got me to the 1k review mark. As stated in the previous chapter I'm in the process of switching things up so these chapter updates may be slow for a while still. That said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Four figures leapt from building to building at a fast pace as they moved towards their destination. The area was rich with the trees that were known to cover Hi no Kuni's landscape. At the head of the group Uchiha Sasuke set a fast pace as he moved to reach the meeting place between him and the infamous clan slayer Uchiha Itachi. Despite the bandages that still wrapped his head and chest areas he was dead set on the meeting that if he had any say of the results would end with his hated brother dead.

Behind him his new group struggled to keep up with their leader. The first behind him was a female at the age of sixteen. She had long red hair combed straight, on the right side at least. On the left her hair was short, pointy, and clearly unkempt. She wore a purple jacket zipped all the way up including her neck yet cut off at her midsection just over her navel allowing it to be seen. Along with this she wore a pair of short black shorts, and matching thigh high stockings with black sandals and a pair of brown glasses. Her name was Karin and while not a fighter and more of a support character she was also the most important member of the team due to the fact she was an excellent sensor.

Following her was Hozuki Suigetsu who was also sixteen. He had short white hair with a bit of a blue tint to it, purple eyes and also had shark like teeth. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and grey pants. Around his waist was a belt filled with multiple water bottles while another was around his chest that held a familiar broken sword by the name of Kubikiribōchō, the sword that had once been held by Momochi Zabuza. Unlike Karin he actually was a fighter and while Sasuke wouldn't allow him to interfere with his battle with Itachi he would serve the purpose of occupying his brothers Akatsuki partner Kisame. This was the only reason Sasuke had freed him from his prison in Orochimaru's base.

Finally bringing up the rear was Jugo. Unlike the rest he was eighteen and was the tallest person any of them had seen standing at 6'6". He had spiky orange hair and usually a kind face. He was garbed in a simple black shirt and tan pants while using a purple curtain as a cloak. Unlike the others he was also bat-shit insane, so much so that he actually went to Orochimaru to be locked up in an effort to help him gain control, or at least not kill anyone.

In truth however Jugo suffers from Split Personality Disorder, and his other self just happened to be a deranged sociopath. It was quite easy to tell once this side was in control as not only was the usually gentle Jugo more bloodthirsty than all seven swordsmen and Suigetsu combined but his skin would turn dark but he would also grow new appendages and even weapons to help him in battle. Once again while he wouldn't let him interfere with Itachi he would be the perfect weapon to set against Kisame.

"Kami, there's an incredible chakra out there. It's heading our way…and fast." Said Karin breaking the silence the group had been traveling under.

Before any of the three could speak up however they came across a new figure perched in front of them on a building column. The figure was strange with white hair the was standing up upon his head and blue skin with shark-like features. The figure was garbed in the signature black cloak with red clouds that Akatsuki members wore and held a large bandaged covered sword within his right hand that he had casually resting on his shoulder. This was the infamous 'Monster of the Mist' Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Sasuke-kun you'll be going on by yourself. Itachi-san would like the rest of us to remain here."

"No problem. I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when I found him. This works out perfectly." Said Sasuke in his usual bored, brooding tone.

"That's crazy Sasuke. We should just beat this guy and go face Itachi together!" Exclaimed Karin.

"I'm actually not in the mood for another fight for once. However if you insist on going together I won't be holding back on any of you." Said Kisame with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it Karin. You three wait here; this is _my_ revenge." Said the Uchiha before leaping away.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, and that's Samehada." Said Suigetsu.

"Do I know you gaki?" asked Kisame actually curious.

"You don't remember me? I'm Hozuki Mangetsu's brother, Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Really now, no wonder you struck my memory. Still I hardly recognized you; you've did some growing Suigetsu." Said Kisame

"Well since were stuck here, let's say we kill some time. Let's have a little fun, Kisame-sempai." Said Suigetsu reaching back wrapping his hand around Kubikiribōchō's hilt.

"I see you still have the mischievous streak. Alright then, I'll gladly shave a few layers off of you." Said Kisame with a grin bringing his own weapon to bare.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to navigate the dark passages of the old Uchiha hideout. The place was quite the large building shaped like a giant dome. The halls had been covered by dirt and grime thanks to the years of misuse. However none of that mattered to him at the moment instead all that mattered was that man. The man that now sat before him in a stone throne adorned with the Uchiha clan crest and Sharingan tomoe markings.

"Tell me now that you have arrived here; what do you see Sasuke?" questioned Itachi.

"What do I see? With the power I've gained, I see one thing and it's crystal clear." Said Sasuke as he emerged from the shadows to stand before his elder brother.

"What I see is you dead."

* * *

Elsewhere a large group of leaf ninja, comprised of teams Kakashi and Yamato led Kurenai, had come to a halt in their travel. Before the group stood a figure that was dressed in the typical Akatsuki cloak and wore an orange mask with black lines in a spiral pattern with only a single eye hole.

"Wow I didn't think I'd find a group of leaf nin way out here. It's 8 on 1 too, so unfair." Said the man behind the mask from his position on a large fallen tree overlooking the group of nin.

"An Akatsuki agent." Said Yamato noticing the cloak.

"Not one I recognize from list we have." Said Kakashi.

"Oh that's because I'm new to the company, nice to meet you." Said the masked man.

"Hah! Don't start acting cocky yet, we haven't even started." Said Kiba words seconded by Akamaru.

"So it's you." Said Naruto surprising all of the nin, even the masked Akatsuki member.

"You know this one?" questioned Kakashi warily.

"More like I know of him. According to our intelligence this is the guy who replaced the guy Sakura killed" Said Naruto.

"Ah you've heard of me. I didn't know anyone had yet." Stated the masked man his tone still just as playful.

Naruto smirked himself as another Naruto suddenly appeared from behind the man with a Rasengan in hand only for him to pass through him as soon as the energy ball made contact. In the next instant the Naruto was struck causing it to burst into smoke much to the groups shock.

"So what games should we play, little leaf nin?" questioned the masked nin.

"We don't have time to fuck around with you." Said Naruto levelly.

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why? Because we need to stay right on Sasuke's trail." Said Shino.

"Heh, that's right you weren't around last time Shino. For that you better work twice as hard." Said Kiba with a fanged grin sentiments that Akamaru gave a barking agreement to.

"Are these true bonds?" wondered Sai.

"Alright everyone let's take this joker down." Said Kakashi.

"Get in formation B and attack." Said Yamato.

"RIGHT." Responded all the youths simultaneously.

* * *

It was a surreal experience, Jiraiya mused, walking around when one clearly knew that you were in fact dead. It was made even more surreal thanks to his tour guide a man who had been dead for the last sixteen years, however that fact was that he was currently walking around with his long dead student Namikaze Minato. It was actually a pleasant experience him being the first face he saw after death.

Minato looked no different than the last time he saw him the sole exception being his style of dress. Whereas before he wore a jounin uniform with his white and red haori he now wore a uniform more resembling a theatre ninja. He wore a pair of black pants and a matching long sleeved black shirt with a pair of bracers on each arm that ran from his wrist to mid forearm. On his feet he wore a pair of black jika-tabi with a black sash around his waist.

Still he had to admit he felt better than he had in quite some time if he was honest with himself. While he could no longer feel chakra flowing through him he could still tell that his energy was still quite higher than it had been in years. He also noticed a distinct lack of drag with his body as it was responding faster than it had before as well. This however was actually a result of the way he saw himself despite being in his fifties he felt as if he was still in his twenties while alive and thus that was the image his now spiritual body had ran with, according to Minato at least.

The two had taken the tour in a way only shinobi could by leaping across rooftops to travel and avoid the streets. The Seireitei was actually huge and made Konoha look like a minor village by comparison. That was just the Seireitei it wasn't even including the rest of Soul Society which branched off outside of the walls surrounding the place..

Faster than both realized they had finally reached their destination which was the first division office and barracks. As they walked the halls Jiraiya couldn't help but let his eyes wander as he took things in.

"Word of advice sensei." Said Minato catching the man's attention.

"Don't let your vices control you this time around. This is a new start you can make and everyone knows that you trained Naruto so you already have a solid reputation. You'll lose all the credibility and respect they hold for you especially the women if you can't keep yourself in check." Said Minato.

"Don't worry about me gaki. Most of that was due to depression anyway." Said Jiraiya smiling as he wrapped one of his arms around the man's shoulder causing Minato to smile as well before Jiraiya released him.

Finally the two reached a set of double doors which Minato proceeded to knock on. It took only a few moments before they were given permission to enter which they quickly did. Upon entering the office Jiraiya found that the place was very spacious, far more than the Hokage's office was.

Most of the room was actually just empty space however so he didn't pay it much mind. What he did pay attention to however was the trio of men standing at the front of the room. The first man he recognized thanks to the long black hair as Kuchiki Byakuya. Another was an old man that had a bald head and a rather long beard of white hair that was bound by wire. His eyebrows were also long and actually grew out in such a way that they framed his face and hung to his to his jaw with a mustache that was just as long and blended in with his beard.

He had beady red eyes and he had a pair of perpendicular scars atop his head above his right eye. He wore the typical shinigami garb that Jiraiya had come to expect though his haori hung off of his shoulders. Finally he held a large wooden walking stick. Despite all of this however the man possessed an aura that just screamed 'war veteran' and the look of a warrior still on the front lines.

Looking upon the third figure his breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. The third was a man he knew quite well clad in the usual shinigami garb along with the white haori he recognized as belonging to a captain. The man before him however was a far cry from what he'd last seen him to look like. The man before him was one from right out of his gennin days with a head full of spiky brown hair and goatee.

"Ah Namikaze-taicho you've arrived." Spoke the oldest of the men causing the two others to glance in their direction.

"Jiraiya." Breathed Hiruzen in shock at the sight of his old sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei you're…" muttered Jiraiya in shock.

"Walking around and young again." Finished the man with a chuckle before embracing his shocked student who soon melted and returned the hug.

* * *

"You see me dead." Mused Itachi with his eyes closed while the younger of the two glared.

"Well then let's see how good your eyesight has gotten."

As he said this the Uchiha slayer snapped his eyes open causing two pairs of two fully mature Sharingan eyes to lock upon each other. In the next instant the two had clashed ending with Sasuke blocking Itachi's kunai and Itachi flipping and landing behind the younger Uchiha who'd drawn his broken sword. Not done in even the slightest way Itachi didn't hesitate to grab the boys cloak in mid flip and toss him across the room.

Despite the abrupt flight however Sasuke managed to recover enough to land on his feet even if he slid several feet afterwards. Undeterred Sasuke flipped through a quick and familiar chain of seals before grasping his left wrist as lightning flared to life from his hand.

"**Chidori**"

In the next instant Sasuke was off at a dash. However instead of simply running forward he dipped down and grabbed the handle for his sword while placing his jutsu covered hand to the ground.

"**Chidori Nagashi**." Muttered Sasuke with a smirk.

In but a few short moments a surge of lightning had surged through the ground towards Itachi who merely jumped up to avoid it. This gave Sasuke the opening that he needed allowing him to quickly close the distance and run the elder through with his sword the follow through forcing them to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger." Said Itachi calmly.

"This is the end Itachi. First however I have a question." Said Sasuke darkly only for Itachi to smack his head to the side.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he beheld another Itachi sitting calmly within the throne like chair. Looking back down he was just in time to see that Itachi burst into a flock of ravens.

"The end is a long way off Sasuke. Still I'm willing to listen; what do you want to know?" questioned Itachi.

"Have you gone deaf?" said Sasuke.

Before Itachi could reply however his eyes widened as a blade burst from his stomach as Sasuke appeared behind the throne running his blade through it. At the same time the Sasuke in front of him fell apart until it was simply a couple of snakes in a pile.

"As I said this is the end you murderous traitorous fuck. But before I kill you I have one last question. Now answer me unless you want to know what real pain is." Said Sasuke

"You avoided striking a fatal blow on purpose." Said Itachi.

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor. The other Sharingan user you told me about?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you wish to know about him?" questioned Itachi calmly.

"Because he's next on my list after I kill you." Said Sasuke

"You, kill him?" questioned Itachi sounding almost bored.

"That night when you said there was a third person. I realized it could only be someone who you didn't kill, meaning they helped you. After all not even you could kill the entire military police force on your own." Said Sasuke.

"Uchiha Madara. One of the leaf's founders and the first person to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Founding father? If that was true then he'd be long dead. Don't fuck around with me!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily.

"Madara is very much alive. But I can't force you to believe me; that's your choice." Said Itachi.

"Enough with the bullshit." Said Sasuke

"People live their lives by what they accept as 'correct' and 'true'. That is their definition of reality. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true', those are merely vague concepts their 'reality' may only be a mirage. Can we simply consider them to be merely living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" questioned Itachi.

"What are you getting at?" demanded Sasuke.

"For instance the way you simply decided Madara must be dead. The way you believed I was a kind, caring brother. The way you cling to the thought that Fugaku and the Uchiha as a whole could do no wrong. The way you think that you've actually beaten me."

As Itachi said this he dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke however had already whipped around and shot off a blast of lightning behind him where another Itachi was once more seated calmly upon his throne. Seeing the blast coming Itachi merely tilted his head to the side allowing it to embed into the chair missing him completely.

"I suppose that means you're ready to stop playing." Said Sasuke.

"You say so much. Yet I can't help noticing that even now you do not yet have the same eyes as me." Said Itachi.

"Then use your Mangekyou Sharingan and try killing me now. Or am I too strong for you to measure your capacity against?" said Sasuke.

"Confident aren't you." Mused Itachi his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"For what reason, what have you actually done to make yourself feel so confident? You didn't beat Naruto-kun; in fact he soundly beat you and would have dragged you back to the leaf if not for Kabuto. Even immobile as he was you couldn't even kill him then; you put him down yes but it really only pissed him off from what I heard.

You couldn't scratch him or even touch him the next time you two met either. Sure you killed Orochimaru, yet only when he only had one foot in the grave and had an arm cut off and incinerated already. I suppose you killed Diedara but honestly he was a weakling among the S-class and even he was toying with you in the beginning. This is what I meant about 'reality' for even you could not see the truths that were right in front of you before trying to confront me." Said Itachi causing Sasuke to grit his teeth.

"I will give you some truth now though. The Mangekyou Sharingan has a very unique characteristic. You see the day you awaken them your eyes begin a slow decent into darkness. The more you use them the quicker that process will be." Said Itachi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"It means the Kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light." Said Itachi.

"Blindness. So that's the price you pay in order to gain control of the Kyuubi." Said Sasuke.

"It seems you actually did listen and read those tablets." Said Itachi.

"Who is this Madara?" questioned Sasuke.

"Madara is a man whose eyes controlled the Kyuubi like a pet, at least that's what he'd like everyone to believe. However something like that isn't so simple, you see the Kyuubi can only be controlled if it's already in a blind rage. That still doesn't change the fact that he was my accomplice and teacher. He is also the only one in history to learn the final secret of the Sharingan. An invincible immortal; that is who Uchiha Madara is." Said Itachi the Mangekyou Sharingan manifesting itself within his eyes.

"The Sharingan's final secret. You mean there is more than being able to control the Kyuubi?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes, the last and most important piece of the puzzle." Said Itachi calmly.

"Well what is it? Tell me." demanded Sasuke.

"The story is one of our clans history, long before our time. A story focused around Madara and his brother; his younger brother. The two of them were equals in every possible way and were constantly competing to become the stronger one. They both awakened their Sharingan and before long were acknowledged as being very gifted even among their fellow clansmen.

They continued to refine their abilities and soon both of them obtained the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Such a feat had never been accomplished by anyone in the clan. With their eyes the two brothers took control of the Uchiha and the elder became their leader. But one day Madara began to notice a strange frightening abnormality within himself. As I told you before the more you use these eyes the quicker their descent into an all encompassing darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all who awaken the Mankekyou Sharingan

In exchange for their extraordinary power the user ends up sealing his own eyes away forever robbing himself of the light. Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness but his efforts were all in vain. He fell into despair and finally possessed by the Mankekyou grasping a new source of light he plucked both eyes from his brothers head. Light returned to Madara's world and the darkness never came again.

A permanent Mangekyou Sharingan. By changing host the younger brothers eyes found an inextinguishable light. But that was only half of the story. The transplant also gave birth to a completely new eye technique. Obviously this exchange could only be done between clansmen and simply gaining another's eyes didn't equate to gaining this power. Many sacrifices occurred over our clan's history and now you know why. This is the final secret behind our eyes.

With his unstoppable power Madara easily took control of every shinobi clan the Uchiha encountered. Soon he was praised as the strongest shinobi in the world and an alliance with the Senju clan of the forest gave rise to a whole new organization, one known as Konohagakure no Sato. However Madara and the Senju leader better known as the Shodai Hokage soon began to quarrel over the policies of their new village. Though he lost the battle for control he remains alive and well, as do his eyes and their power.

He formed a new organization 'Akatsuki' and hid himself within its shadow. He was behind the attack of the Kyuubi 16 years ago upon the leaf which as you know was stopped once more by the fourth Hokage. Today Madara is a pathetic shell of his former self. He's no longer worthy of being called the 'greatest' Uchiha. The only one who can surpass him; the invincible Madara and achieve true immortality is me and now the time to take my prize and gain greater power than him has finally arrived! YOU SASUKE, YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW LIGHT; THAT IS WHY I LEFT YOU ALIVE!

"You are my spare. For decades the Uchiha killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan and killed their siblings to make its power permanent! Our clan was forever tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your fate has been drenched in blood since the day you were born an Uchiha! Now face me little brother. Once I kill you I will be transformed and finally freed from this wretched clan's destiny.

Any idea of limits and of capacity will be forever shattered. You and I are each other's spare. That is the bond between all Uchiha brothers!" finished Itachi.

Sasuke finally sighed as he closed his eyes as the genjutsu faded away and stared into those of Itachi who was standing opposite him. Reaching up he removed the bandages from atop his head and tossed the cloak he was wearing to the side.

"I take it you saw my true self clearly." Said Itachi.

"It was all for this moment huh? Finally this all can end, it's time to finish this once and for all." said Sasuke opening his eyes and revealing his Sharingan.

"Perhaps you have seen my death with your eyes. I however have the Mangekyou Sharingan and you do not. You don't stand a chance; your life's dream will remain as such all the way to the end."

As Itachi spoke Sasuke took the time to release the bandages around his wrists allowing them to fall to the floor at his feet. In the next instant he'd brought his arms across each other removing shuriken from the seals hidden by the bandages and let them fly only for them to be met by Itachi's own shuriken. Despite the clash of steel the two kept firing to such a point that there were over a hundred of the small death stars that had been thrown. In no time however the game had stopped and they'd closed the distance only to block each other's next move, Sasuke blocking Itachi's kunai and Itachi blocking Sasuke's sword.

Suddenly another Itachi appeared behind the one Sasuke was deadlocked with and proceeded to throw a trio of kunai his way only for a snake to rise out from his cursed seal and coil around him blocking the blades and forcing Itachi to release him.

* * *

Naruto glared at the masked man that referred to himself as Tobi stood across from him with a level of annoyance he had not felt in some time. Around him he could see several other leaf nin panting heavily in exhaustion or just plain knocked out. What really got him however was knowing that the man was merely playing around, simply stalling them. The man hadn't even really struck any of them merely letting them attack and pass through him which really ticked him off.

Taking a breath he allowed himself to calm before his eyes snapped open now cold as ice. In the next instant he appeared in front of Tobi with a Rasengan that went straight through him as did he. Undeterred however he let it die in an instant and flipped himself forward his heel just missing Tobi's head as he leaned himself back. Recovering quickly he looked up just in time to see Shino rise up as a literal sea of insects emerged from him, and having never seen him like this decided on a new course of action and using a quick shunshin appeared behind the bug user.

"Thank you for letting me handle this Naruto. Why I do so; because I feel I must make up for my lack of participation a few years ago." Said Shino in his drawl monotone voice.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he stood eyeing the stoic form of Itachi who stood tall before him. The battle was not going anything like he'd pictured it going beforehand. For starters everything he threw out Itachi had a counter for, dodged, or reflected with seemingly little effort on his part. Itachi however was treating him as if he hadn't grown at all in the last few years and was knocking him around once again as if it was effortless for him. Looking up and seeing him approaching the younger of the two Uchiha barely managed to withhold a smirk at seeing his preparations completed.

"Kirin."

With his cry a surge of lightning shot down from the sky and Itachi could only look up in shock. As it was naturally made lightning and not chakra created this lightning was much faster and more powerful striking the ground in 1/1000th of a second with enough force to destroy the entirety of the place they were doing battle. As the smoke cleared Sasuke could be seen standing on his feet with a smirk at least before he fell to his knees in laughter seeing the mighty Uchiha Itachi laying defeated before him.

"Is this how you envisioned my defeat?" questioned Itachi as he slowly stood to his feet.

"What damn you!" exclaimed Sasuke his cursed seal jumping him straight to the second level.

"If I hadn't have used this I'd have been obliterated. You've grown strong Sasuke and for that I will show you the final technique in my arsenal. Susanoo"

As he said this Itachi rose to his feet surrounded by a shroud of yellow chakra starting with what appeared to be a rib cage surrounding him that quickly formed a torso and limbs until he was surrounded by a humanoid specter made of yellow energy. The specter had three hands one left which held a shield, two right; of the two right hands one held a gourd the hand growing out of the forearm Suddenly Sasuke fell to his knees, his eyes turning yellow and snake-like and a familiar voice echoed out in his thoughts. While he tried to fight it, it was a losing battle and out of energy he could not hold back what burst forth from his body. A monstrous snake with eight heads and eight tails that stood as tall as the summon bosses themselves.

"I remember this feeling Orochimaru's Yamata no jutsu." Mused Itachi.

* * *

Itachi watched as his body was carried away by the masked form of Tobi, who disappeared along with Sasuke inside a wormhole created by his Sharingan. The remainder of the battle had been short; with Sasuke out of chakra Orochimaru had been able to briefly take over the boys body the results of which caused him to reveal the two treasures that he'd kept to himself for years the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka no Tsurgi. Despite the result the battle had been a nice way for him to go out of this world, dying in battle instead of succumbing to that damned disease that had been plaguing him for years. Despite the disease, and his near blindness however he'd still dominated and would have won entirely if not for the chakra exhaustion that had done him in. Still he'd had just enough energy to plant a little gift inside of Sasuke for when the bastard made his move. Still he had already set up with a backup plan something that he'd placed inside Naruto in the off chance that it was needed.

Before he could think more along that vein his attention was grabbed by a pair of shogi doors as a figure made their appearance he felt his eyes widening upon seeing the familiar face before he himself was led in through the doors which closed behind him.

AN: That's it it's done. The chapter was shorter than I was initally going to make it and ended entirely differently. Originally Itachi was going to live and cement his character as a bad guy in this story. However I now have other plans for Itachi and Sasuke so please bare with me for the time being. Whatever the case everyone thanks for reading and please leave a review. Till Next time, LATER.


End file.
